Liaisons and Second Chances
by Xishmish
Summary: AU Dr. Regina Mills and Emma Swan meet in the E.R... Emma struggles through life bravely raising her young brother 16 year old Henry. After fate seems to bring them together you get to see them bond and fall through real and magical moments. Slow burn SQ rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea burning inside and had to let it out before it left me. I have great ideas for this story; in my head it's beautiful, real and quite magical. You will get to see Dr. Regina Mills and Emma Swan be brought together by fate and slowly fall head over heels for each other.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eyes Without A Face (Billy Idol)**

Staten Island, NY 2000.

Emma's life was perfect… She had two loving, open and amazing parents who had given her the best life could possibly think of.

As her father David drove the family Range Rover; Mary Margaret sat on the driver side faithfully with one of those smiles that always stole the man's breath away; one of those that told him they had been it since they were high school sweethearts and that they would be it until they were old and gray.

16 year old about to turn 17 Emma sat on the back; her body moving along the small bumps on the road. Her green eyes were focused on the vast body of water they drove by. Her little brother; 1 year old Henry sat on his car seat near the teenager; the gorgeous boy slept peacefully as his parents drove on.

They had spent the entire day at the lake; it was one of those perfect times that are just filled with so much fun, good food and smiles to remember. They were now on their way back home.

Emma could always be seen wearing her headphones unless she was around her parents and well it wasn't because she was not allowed to, the reason was that she simply didn't need them. She had grown up listening to her relatively young parent's music and she loved it; for as long as she could remember, she loved devouring music time with her father David every other night, this was their thing… and Emma was proud of her upbringing, because compared to most her friends she had gotten so freaking lucky. In her home she had the chance to have attentive ears; endless amounts of books, music, games… she had love and the freedom to be anything she wanted to be as long as she was happy.

Times like this were just perfect. The teenage blonde's eyes were transfixed as she gazed out of the window. All she could think about was how exciting life was for her right this second, this year she would start applying into colleges though she already knew exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. Yale University School of Art.

She had just bought a dress for prom with her mom the week prior, she would be going with Neal Cassidy, her best friend and only person she had told about her newfound feelings for girls. As the music blasted through the speakers young Emma relished every second of her existence.

Things happened so fast; the last thing she heard was the screeching sound of tires that made her jolt and tense up in seconds and then… her mother.

"David watch out!" The woman let out with one of those tones of voice you never forget, one of those that mark you forever.

The blonde teen's heart pounded against her chest as her breathing quickened and she saw her father turn the steering wheel all the way to the right; sending the black vehicle off the road.

That's when everything ended and started for the girl. That was the day she had to grow up in a matter of hours.

Black….

Time flew by; the girl had managed to make it to her house holding a fuzzy one year old in her arms by foot.

Emma felt numb and scared yet the teen had no time to focus on that. Her clothes were damp and her hair a mess; her beautiful eyes showed a level of stress no child should ever have to experience as she punched in the code to the security system of the mansion.

She placed her hand on Henry's small back "It's ok buddy please don't cry…"

The baby boy pouted showing his barely new teeth.

The girl tried to sooth her baby brother; the boy was tired, hungry and even though he was so young Emma could almost swear he knew he had just become an orphan.

The blonde heard the device beep and a light flash from red to green. She was now able to get in the house. She felt relief wash over her body, though she had no time to bask in it. She had to be quick and act quickly; the girl placed her baby brother in his high chair and opened the refrigerator. In a rush she pulled out a sippy cup and opened it; filling it with water, she handed it to the baby, as he began to drink she looked into his innocent eyes.

All she wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry for hours. The girl swallowed hard and blinked as she caressed Henry's soft cheek and then turned to run to a nearby closet.

She opened it and pulled out a large sized traveling bag. She ran back to the kitchen; baby Henry following her every move as he drank his water.

The agile teen unzipped it open and began to search the cabinets of the all American perfect kitchen; grabbing as much baby food and bottles of water as she could, she came across some juice and threw it in too. After raiding the kitchen of its food contents, the girl jogged to the living room and fell to her knees.

There she saw David's beloved CD's collection.

She began to put as many of her father's records into the bag; as she focused on completing her task as quickly as she could, she noticed a photograph of her parents smiling and holding each other resting on the table.

Her eyes filled with tears that fell loosely as she took it and shoved it in the bag and stood up. She picked baby Henry from the chair and ran upstairs. She noticed it was getting dark and she had to hurry. Young Emma prepared a backpack with 'some' of her clothes and her baby brother's, personal care products etc. She frantically looked around and scanned the place as she placed her hand on her forehead. Think think think…. What else?

She went to her parents' bedroom and ran straight to a wall. As she removed the expensive painting from the wall she remembered the series of numbers her parents made her learn to never ever forget. She mouthed them to herself as she punched them in.

She swallowed.

Click.

The safe was open. She took a deep breath and began to search for hers and Henry's birth certificates, passports and social security cards. She found a yellow envelope with her name on it. The girl opened it and found a fat stack of money; she figured there were at least ten thousand dollars cash; she shoved it into the bag too.

Emma placed the backpack on her back and took her baby brother in her arms.

Once back in the lower floor, she took the keys of the bug her and her father had been working on and opened the garage from the inside. The blonde loaded everything into the old yellow car; including a car seat for Henry, after placing him securely there, she drove off and away.

As far away from Staten Island as she could, the blonde prayed in silence not to be noticed by any cops. In the dark of night, only the light of passing cars allowed her to see her little brother fast asleep on the back through the rear view mirror.

* * *

Present Time New York, NY.

16 Year old Henry walked alongside his best friend Grace; the pair didn't mind the long train ride from Brooklyn to Central Park every other day; as long as they had enough money for a hotdog from their favorite cart and the chance to sit under a tree and read for a couple of hours. Henry held onto his arm over his sweater and grimaced.

"Henry I told you… we should go to the hospital; I should have never agreed to come here… not like this"

The boy rearranged his backpack to the shoulder opposite to his hurt arm and shook his head "I'm fine, really it was just a bump"

Grace didn't buy Henry's words not even for a second "Let me see it" She motioned towards his arm.

The teenage boy jerked away with a smile "Really Grace I'm ok… no need to fuzz over something so minimal" As he finished he moved his arm trying to convince the girl he was ok "Ahh" The boy furrowed his brows as he moaned in pain.

The girl ignored Henry's tries to keep her away and pushed his sweater's sleeve up; revealing a deeply bruised and swollen wrist. Her brows knitted together in compassion "Shit Henry…"

"I'm ok… It will go away with some ice"

"No you're not! We are going to a hospital right now!"

"No! Grace—wait I'm fine!" The girl rolled her eyes and ignored her friend "If you don't come with me I swear I'm calling Emma"

That was enough to make Henry reconsider. The last thing he wanted was to worry his sister; she was usually so overprotective, but more than that she was always working so hard to support him and herself, the boy knew she had given everything away to and for him.

"Alight I'll go… but I still think it's completely unnecessary"

As they walked to the nearest hospital in the city, Grace growled and mumbled "Those assholes… I hope they fall on their fucking faces"

The boy smiled amused. It felt nice to have a friend such as Grace… one of those amazing best friends you know you'll have forever "They are illiterate idiots that rely on physical strength to make up for the lack there of…" He leaned his face and kissed Grace on the check "Internally"

The girl smiled "You're still an Idiot"

"Maybe but I still broke his nose" He smirked.

Henry wasn't new to bullying. He had lived with it and through it, their neighborhood wasn't the safest, the boy had to learn to defend himself very quickly, he would never forget his first day at preschool; another boy snatched away his lunch and pushed him to the ground… making little Henry fall on his ass; he would forever remember the soreness he felt all day but more than that he would never ever forget how he starved until Emma came to pick him up.

* * *

Simultaneously Brooklyn, NY.

The bell near the greasy kitchen rang.

"Order's ready" Granny said over her shoulder as she expertly cut an apple pie.

Ruby walked to the small open window and took the plate with a delicious looking burger and crispy fires.

"Are you sure this isn't your order Em?" The blue eyed brunette asked jokingly as she winked at her friend.

The beautiful blonde smiled as she rushed to untie her waist apron, a strand of her long mane escaped her ponytail and fell over her eyes "Sorry Rubes, totally sure"

"You know… you need to take a break it's like you never stop Emma you're going to kill yourself" The brunette said as she placed the hot plate on a tray.

Emma sniffed pumped and full of energy; truth be told she was exhausted but she couldn't afford to feel tired. "Gotta take advantage of it while in the young… I'm ok, besides rent is coming up and Henry needs new clothes, I swear he eats like a football player and grows three sizes every six months"

Ruby grinned "I bet it was way easier when you used to sew and make his clothes yourself"

"Totally… though I'm afraid if I attempted to that now; it would be a full time job not to mention I'd need a hell of a lot more fabric" The blonde took a deep breath and placed her hands on the counter "Anyway Rubes I gotta go I'm running late for my other job"

"Alright Em… I'll see you tomorrow"

Emma nodded and leaned in to place a quick kiss on the other woman's cheek and walked off.

Ruby watched her friend stroll through tables full of customers "And rest!"

Emma turned smiling to acknowledge her friend and walked out in a hurry.

* * *

Grace and Henry walked into the Emergency Room at the Mount Sanai Hospital on Maddison. The pair walked through the double doors as a couple of EMTs rushed passed them pushing a gurney. Both Grace and Henry moved out of the way startled by the sudden hasting sounds and commotion.

A handsome dark haired man wearing a white lab coat walked towards the gurney with rushed steps. Dr. Mendez scanned the patient while one of the paramedics unloaded the details quickly.

"Oliver Green, 28 years old. On his jobsite, fell from a roof. Neck brace in place, legs non responsive. Pulse 130 BP 50/25"

Henry swallowed hard and attentively took everything in; his eyes gleamed with excitement.

The handsome Dr. reached for his stethoscope and looked over his shoulder "Dr. Mills"

Regina looked up from her paperwork and rushed to the man's aid. She placed the folder on the front desk and jogged towards the needy patient.

"Trauma 1… come on, let's go people let's go!" The male Dr. said and turned to his trusted colleague "Regina I need you to back me up here, possible severe spinal cord trauma"

The injured man began to heave as he watched the experienced doctors speak over him; the terror in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" The young man said with bloody lips.

He began to tremble nervously.

Grace placed her arm around Henry's and watched in silent anxiety while the young boys innocent eyes devoured every second of the present moment, his blood was pumping so hard he had forgotten all about the pain in his wrist. The stunning dark haired woman with a beautiful smile was making it hard to focus; however watching her expertly maneuver over the man in shock was as cool as it had ever gotten for the kid.

The beautiful brunette doctor placed a hand on the patient's arm and looked into his eyes "Sir… I need you to please calm down; try not to move" The kindness in the woman's eyes and voice stroke Henry immediately. She made him feel like everything would be ok.

Regina noticed the man on the gurney was making strange sounds and leaned closer "T.J He's wheezing" The brunette woman looked at a nurse standing next to her and waiting for instructions "Ok. Lena I need oxygen, Albuterol and 125 milligrams of solumedrol, IV push"

"Yes Ma'am"

Henry's transfixed eyes watched as they took the man into a room and out of his view.

About an hour later; it was finally His turn to go in. Both teens sat on the waiting area near the front desk each engulfed in a book of their own. The tall young boy looked up as he heard his name being called.

"Finally!" Grace let out as he stood and followed the nurse. "I'll be here…" The girl went back to her book "Smoldering forevermore" She finished with raised brows while picking back up where she left off.

Once inside one of the trauma rooms; the nurse guided Henry and instructed him to sit on the bed. The teenager looked around the cold immaculate place full of machines and all sorts of medical supplies.

"Please remove your jacket"

He nodded and complied. As the sleeve came off his injured wrist he hissed.

"Careful…" Regina said as she walked in and the boy immediately looked up.

In that moment he noticed the stunning doctor from earlier approached him with her beautiful dark hair and compassionate eyes.

She smiled at him and began to place gloves in each hand. Henry smiled back shyly.

"It's ok… It's not as bad as it looks" He shrugged with his best tough guy face.

"I'm Dr. Mills"

The nurse placed a band around Henry's arm and pushed a button making it inflate rapidly.

"And you are…" The brunette woman looked down at the chart "Mr. Swan"

He blushed and nodded "Just call me Henry" the woman kindly returned the sentiment.

"So Henry; tell me… What happened?" She asked and placed the eartips of her stethoscope in each side and reached for the boy's shirt "This might be a little cold" She looked into his eyes with empathic dark ones and listened to his heart; Henry quickly turned a deeper shade of red.

The boy looked up to the ceiling; having the beautiful doctor so close was making him a tad nervous.

"Actually…"

Regina could tell Henry was a bit embarrassed to talk about what had transpired; she smiled and narrowed her eyes suspiciously "A fight maybe?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. Damn she was good! "Well… it was more like him pushing me to the ground and me falling on my arm"

Regina removed the tips of the stethoscope from her ears and placed it around her neck. She motioned towards the swollen purple arm "I am going to examine you… I won't hurt you"

"Ok…" The trusting boy said.

The woman was right, he felt no pain. Her dark eyes were focused on what she was doing "It seems to be a distal radius fracture… We will get some X-Rays of your wrist to confirm this and see the extent of the damage to your bone ok?"

By the time the woman looked up Henry's face was contorted into pure worry… all he could think about was his sister… and medicines... which meant money they didn't have.

Regina smiled and placed a gentle hand on his good arm "It's going to be ok Henry… no need to worry"

The kid nodded and smiled back at her.

"Angela will take you get those and in a few minutes I will meet you back here" The woman said as she took the gloves off.

They left and Regina walked outside. Once at the front desk, the woman looked at the chart and asked the woman behind the desk "Ellen have you called Henry Swan's guardian?"

Grace immediately looked up from her book and sank in the chair "Shit…" She whispered to herself.

"I haven't Dr. Mills; I will get right on it"

The brunette smiled "Thank you"

She went back to Trauma 1 to check on the man that had come in earlier. He was far more relaxed and stabilized. She knowledgeably looked at the devices attached to him. "Everything is looking good Mr. Green; your tests came back… fortunately there was no damage to your spinal cord… which means no surgery"

The man still wearing an oxygen mask looked at the woman and blinked with relieved eyes.

"How's the pain?" She motioned with a thumb down; the man did not move. She flipped it up and he blinked wanting so badly to nod.

"How does something to ease that sound?" She asked with a warm voice and smile.

He immediately motioned with his thumb up; the brunette could see a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

She grinned and inspected the IV. "Lena… 8 milligrams of morphine" The compliant nurse nodded with a small smile.

"That should help with the pain and perhaps you can rest a bit"

The man motioned with his thumb up and blinked; somewhere deep down, she knew this was a big fat heartfelt thank you.

* * *

The woman walked back to her teenage patient's room and found him sitting on the bed with a book in his hands; 'Catcher and the Rye'

"Excellent title…" She said as she put on another pair of gloves.

Henry looked up and closed his book "It's awesome… I've read it twice now"

The woman let out a small laugh "What else do you like to read?"

"Charles Dickens… Stephen King of course, I've read all Harry Potters" She smiled even brighter at the young man's enthusiasm and placed the X-Ray on the lit box on the wall. She examined it.

"Anything medical I can get my hands on" He added.

"Really? Do you want to become a doctor?"

"A neurosurgeon actually" He said excitedly "I think your profession is simply mind-blowing and so honorable"

"Well thank you; that's very kind of you and actually I am a neurosurgeon myself"

"Awesome!"

Regina smiled.

"Congratulations Henry, it seems your bone is in a good position… A cast should suffice" She looked back at him.

The boy exhaled with relief and smiled.

Regina began to prep him to place the cast on him and they continued to talk comfortably about books for a good thirty minutes.

Once she was finished, she stood up from the stool and removed the gloves from her hands. "Your guardian should be here shortly"

Henry swallowed hard "You called my sister?"

"Of course dear… You're a minor; it's protocol" She said regretfully.

"She must be freaking out"

She winked at him "Should be ok Henry… after all you will be as good as new in a few weeks"

Regina noticed the amount of distress in his eyes and felt for him "Is everything ok? I mean at home with your sister?"

"Oh… yeah; yes… she doesn't beat me up or anything like that" He shrugged with a small laugh "If that's what you're thinking… on the contrary, she does too much for me… works too hard, worries too much"

"I'm sorry to hear Henry… I will talk to her as soon as she comes in; I promise to ease her mind"

The boy appreciated this woman's gesture and smiled warmly at her.

Back outside Grace expected Emma to rush through the doors any minute; the girl was on the edge of her seat as she had no idea Henry knew they were expecting her.

Lo and behold… the electric doors opened and the blonde woman raced to the teenage girl with a worried look on her face.

"Grace what happened? Is he ok?"

"He's ok please don't worry, he just fell on his arm… I think he broke it"

The look of worry didn't wash from her face; she looked around and ran to the front desk across from where Grace sat.

"Excuse me Ma'am; my name is Emma Swan… I am Henry Swan's sister and only guardian"

"Yes… Miss Swan, your brother is being examined by Dr. Mills in Trauma room 4, actually she instructed to have you come in when you arrived"

Emma looked over to the room the professional woman was pointing at and rushed to it.

The blonde knocked on the door and was advised to come inside. Once she stepped in; she caught sight of her little brother looking happy and safe; and then she saw _her_. Emma had never seen a more beautiful person ever…

Regina turned with a smile and welcomed the famous sister in. The brunette could see everything Henry spoke of and so much more in the woman standing a few feet away from her; the blonde sure had made an impression.

"Please come in Miss Swan… I feel like I've heard so much about you already"

Emma smiled shyly and blushed "Only the good I hope"

"Only the good…" Regina reassured her "I'm Dr. Mills"

"Emma Swan Nice to meet you and thank you beforehand… for taking care of him"

"It has been nothing but a pleasure… This fine young man broke his wrist however the damage to the bone was minimal, I've put a cast on his arm… he should be perfectly fine and back to normal in 2 to three weeks"

Emma felt like she could breathe again.

"I will give him some paracetamol to take home in case of pain" Regina picked up a lot of concern from Henry over his sister killing herself with three jobs. The brunette figured things were tight. She turned to Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder "Now if you need anything or have any questions just call… I might not be able to get back to you immediately; but you can leave a message at the front desk and I'll be sure to return your call" She finished with that smile and he nodded.

Emma found her kindness golden and a bit odd; yet she figured her little brother had done to her what he did to most people he met.

Regina smiled at Emma "I will have a nurse bring those back to you and you might have to sign some paperwork; after that you are free to go"

"Thank you so much Dr. Mills" Emma extended her hand to the brunette with glowing green eyes.

Regina shook it and smiled back looking into her with gleaming dark ones.

"You are most welcome"

The brunette exhaled and excused herself holding a smile.

Emma's head turned and watched her leave.

"Sis… You're drooling"

Emma turned to her brother; pursed her lips and gently smacked his thigh.

 **A/N: Ah there's the first chapter! I know absolutely nothing about medicine so please forgive me if you read something crazy… I do like to do my research and not sound like a complete idiot… To those reading my other story Scripted Lines… I will be updating it on Sunday or Monday! Please let me know what you thought** **Would you like more? Let your voice be heard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! The story continues.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Don't Wait Up (Robert DeLong)**

New morning; new day… this meant more time. More time to be used to the maximum; for time to be stretched to the farthest point… more time to keep moving, but more importantly another chance to live life and enjoy that thing no one could ever take away from her; music… That magical thing that kept her going, never stopping and always looking ahead without forgetting to look around.

Emma's life was usually filled with something to do; if it wasn't one job it was the other… or the other; however the blonde always tried her best to fill Henry's life with good memories and happiness. Part of her was never the same after losing her parents; yet deep down there was still that spark… the life giving force of all restless dreamers, it was covered with dusty priorities, schedules and responsibilities but it was still there.

The blonde had woken up and walked to the small yet cozy living room, of the apartment she shared with her brother. With a groggy face and her blonde hair up in a disheveled ponytail; Emma looked around yawning and stretched like a cat. Sporting a pair of pajama pants and a tank top she walked towards the expansive collection of CD's resting on a shelf while rubbing her eyes with one hand as the other slid across the line of band names and titles. Once her finger settled on one; she pulled it out and played it.

Her teenage brother never had to wake up to some startling and anxiety inducing alarm buzzer. Never ever.

The 17 year old began to shift in his warm bed as the sounds of another day starting lured him into the waking world. While Emma cracked a few eggs open and poured their contents into the hot buttery pan, Henry turned and placed his pillow on top of his head.

The smell of bacon was added to the welcoming aroma of the perfect eggs waiting on the plate.

"Henry wake up…" Emma shouted at the empty living room.

Ever since he was a baby; the boy had been terrible with the waking up thing, which was one of the reasons why the blonde had resourced to less traumatic ways to yank him away from dreamland. No one needed a Grinch of a kid and now a young man glaring at her every morning.

It always took him a few minutes; but after a while, his eyelids would start to flutter and reveal those magical squinty green eyes. They had their routine set, though to them it never felt like one. The teenager jumped into the shower while Emma packed his lunch.

She ate her breakfast and a few minutes later ready to start the day, Henry walked through the frame that separated the small hallway from the living room/kitchen/dining room. Emma looked over the edge of her mug as she drank coffee and noticed the growth marks on the wood… Henry was now as tall as she was and for the looks of it the kid had no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

The young man walked to the small kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast placing a kiss on Emma's cheek as he sat eyes on the inviting plate of food waiting on the counter for him. He took a bite of the bread and then opened the refrigerator.

"Somebody's birthday is coming up…" Emma said as she finished her last bite of food and walked to the sink.

Henry poured some orange juice in a glass and sat on the small dining table to eat his bacon and eggs. "Please… please no clown suits this year"

The woman laughed as she washed her plate "You have become so boring with age little brother"

"I never said no costumes" He smirked "Just no clowns… I know it's hopeless for me to try and convince you and Ruby to behave like adults on my birthday"

As she finished; the woman dried her hands with a clean rag and leaned on the counter crossing her arms "I'm glad you know where you stand kid"

"Oh trust me… I've always been more than aware" He said as he ate his breakfast with gusto.

"How's your wrist?"

The boy shrugged… "Actually it feels great I can't wait to get it off though, it itches like freaking crazy"

Today would mark exactly three weeks since the beautiful doctor had patched him up.

"I have a couple of hours after my shift today before I head to the bar… we can go to the hospital"

Henry chewed on a delicious strip of bacon as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously "You just want to go see the hot doctor… I had never seen you drool over a girl before; that's a new low even for you sis"

"Stop it with that!"

The boy laughed.

The woman laughed trying to keep a serious face "I've had it with your little bullshit comments for the past three weeks" She faltered and chortled "I'm serious!"

Henry laughed as he chewed.

"Fine… take the subway then" The woman picked up an apple from the counter and threw it at her brother. He shielded himself with his good arm and continued to laugh.

* * *

For Regina every morning was the same; as well as almost every night however everything that happened in the middle of those two would most times be simply hard to forget. The brunette loved her job; it was her passion and the very thing that kept her mind off her otherwise lonely life.

Regina was a striking woman who always had a smile to offer, though her dark eyes bore a kind of sadness thought by many as tragically beautiful… a sort of yearning that could take anyone's breath away if they were to stare into them long enough. But really… who in their right mind could describe the pain of a heart as the legless dancer that bled on the edge between ravishing and devastating?

The familiar sounds of the emergency room echoed as another day unraveled. Another day of life; death and everything in between.

The beautiful doctor rubbed the back of her neck as she sipped on her coffee and prepared herself to start her shift. Her good friend and colleague hunky Dr. Mendez poured some coffee in a foam cup and looked over at Regina.

"Rough night?" The man grinned and asked as he poured the contents of a sugar pack into the coffee filled cup.

The brunette rolled her head back on her shoulders "Actually yes, I feel like I slept on the floor"

"They killed your night with that last minute surgery… Your fault for being so damn good at cutting people's heads open… How did that go anyway?" The man finished with a small laugh.

"Quite well actually… no complications, he's young and should recover quickly"

In that moment a nurse opened the door peaking in "Dr. Mendez You've got a queasy and dizzy, Dr. Mills I have 25 year old female with a possible foreign object up her rectum"

Regina furrowed her brows as her mouth fell slightly open "Oh this day is going to suck"

T.J laughed.

"Wanna trade? I mean it is a girl…" Regina offered.

"No thank you… I want to actually be able to get laid in the next few weeks"

Regina shrugged "Maybe she was trying to get freaky with whatever she managed to get up there"

"Uhh" The man's face contorted with pleasure as the brunette's words completely flipped the scenario in his mind.

The brunette raised a brow suggestively.

Dr. Mendez considered the offer.

"Alright… but she better be hot"

Regina smiled and shook her head "Even incredibly smart men can be insensitive single minded pigs"

T.J hissed "Ouch Gina"

They both walked out of the doctor's lounge and into the battle field.

Regina picked up her "queasy & dizzy" clipboard and her colleague settled for the "Anal misadventure" each Dr. walked towards their assigned trauma room and began their day.

* * *

Another mid-morning at the diner with not much of a hassle. Breakfast time was always busy yet never as hectic as the lunch rush crowd, that time when all carbs-drained brains commanded their human hosts to behave like pigs. Though this morning they had the entire 3rd grade class of Brooklyn Elementary on a Friday in the town kind of day.

Emma was in the back supply room holding a gigantic jar of pickles she had retrieved from the shelf when Ruby startled her from behind as she poked the blonde's side.

Emma jumped lightly and took a deep breath once she recognized the familiar face "Shit… you scared me"

"You should see me in the mornings…"

Emma raised a brow "I have"

"Right…" The brunette shrugged "Anyway I have a huge surprise… I mean fan-fucking-tastic shit on your pants kinda thing"

The blonde placed the oversized jar back on the shelf and gave her friend her full attention "This better be good Lucas I've got a heard of piglets waiting for their double cheese burgers"

Ruby reached inside her waist apron and pulled out three pieces of shiny paper "I've got Knicks tickets!" The woman finished excitedly and Emma's eyes widened.

"Great seats too" Emma yanked them out of her hands and read "How the hell did you get these?"

The woman batted her lashes and threw a flirtatious look at the ceiling as she placed a hand on her hip "Well… I've got my ways Em"

The blonde raised a brow knowing there was much more to it.

"Alright I blew the team's P.R Manager…" She finished with an unapologetic shrug.

Emma slapped her forehead and let out a small laugh "Ruby…"

"What? He is a hottie… besides; my godson's birthday is coming up"

"A book would have sufficed…"

"He's turning 17 Emma, and will be going to college soon… I had to make this one extra special"

The brunette walked towards the shelf and grabbed a couple of napkin packets "Have you heard from any colleges yet?"

The blonde picked up the heavy jar of pickles once more "Beal College in Maine"

"Nothing from M.I.T?"

"Not yet… He has 95% of his heart set on them, he'll be crushed if he doesn't get in"

"What about the other 5%?"

"That nagging little voice that says no one will take him"

"Who wouldn't take him? The kid is brilliant and with those grades I'm sure he'll have that scholarship in his pocket"

Emma gave the brunette a small smile "Will you join us for Harry Potter and Pizza tonight?"

"I'd hate to pass on such tempting invitation but I've got a date with this super tasty firefighter"

Emma rolled her eyes "Christ" The blonde began to walk away.

"Wait! Let me tell you all about him… he says I have a mouth like a black hole"

* * *

Back in Trauma 3 Regina wrote on the clipboard as she spoke to the woman lying on the bed "It seems you have a moderate case of dehydration, the solution we're administrating through the IV is helping your body restore" The brunette adjusted the rate of the infusion as she looked up at the drip chamber.

The brown eyed patient nodded "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"We are still waiting for your blood test results to come back" Regina smiled "We will find out soon enough"

The brunette walked out with the board and placed it outside the trauma door and headed to check on her colleague.

T.J placed the x-ray on the lit box on the wall and brought his fingers to his lips as he analyzed the image before him. Regina walked into the room and noticed the woman lying on the gurney was dazed and seemingly having a conversation with pink unicorns.

The brunette was now standing behind Dr. Mendez; she narrowed her eyes and looked at the x-ray.

"Is that a cellphone?" Regina asked.

The man nodded still touching his lips "Oh yes… yes it is"

Regina turned to look at the female patient who was now laughing as she looked at the ceiling.

"Well at least your cold and superficial desires came true… she is indeed beautiful"

"And very high" T.J added.

"What is she on?"

"Some sort of hallucinogenic mushroom"

"Is she alone?"

"Actually the boyfriend is outside"

"We should have human services question him don't you think?"

"Naw… actually the poor guy seemed pretty freaked out; said he came in from a late shift at work and found her playing with herself… the phone was ringing"

Regina grinned and placed a hand on his arm "Well… seems you have some invasive procedure to perform… I'll leave you to it"

The tall handsome man let out an amused scoff and continued to stare at the x-ray.

Regina walked out to the front desk and the teenage boy talking to the receptionist rejoiced as he caught sight of the beautiful doctor in scrubs and a white lab coat. "Dr. Mills!"

The brunette smiled "Henry, what a pleasant surprise..." She looked to the woman behind the desk "I'll take him"

The receptionist nodded and smiled handing the female Dr. his chart.

Once inside the well lit trauma room; Regina finished cutting the cast open, the teen tried to put on his best courage filled face as the woman finally put the small saw away.

Regina looked up to his pale face and grinned and took a pair of scissors. After she began to cut on the padding the woman stroke up a conversation to ease him "So Henry… how's everything? Any new books?"

"Right now I'm reading A Brief History of Time"

The woman removed the remaining parts of the cast and began to clean his arm "I must admit I haven't gotten to that one, who's it by?"

"Stephen Hawkins… it's a great book you should definitely check it out"

While Regina gently cleansed the young man's arm Henry began to move his wrist and smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"Like nothing ever happened to it actually… thanks!"

"I am sure you won't miss the itching" She crinkled her nose adorably and smiled as she stood from the stool.

"It was driving me insane… not at all"

Regina began to write on the clipboard "Well Henry you are all ready and set"

He stood from the bed and reached for his hoodie; after that he placed his back pack on his shoulder and picked up a couple of books he was carrying in his hands.

The brunette turned to face him "Do you have any questions for me at all?"

The boy smiled lopsidedly and thought of how much his sister would enjoy a date with the beautiful woman; however shy with women Henry Swan didn't have the nerve to ask a girl his age out, the thought of asking a woman like Regina out for her sister seemed ridiculous to even consider. "Not really… well…"

"Yes?" The brunette had gleaming sweet eyes that somehow made him feel comfortable.

"A…" He scratched the back of his head shyly and blushed "Are you married?"

Regina let out a small laugh "I am not… I think I am a little old for you though"

"Actually I don't ask for me… I um… Do you have a boyfriend?" His eyes squinted "Girlfriend maybe?"

The woman continued to smile amused; she found Henry highly adorable and sweet… with his last question her mind began to wonder "No boyfriends or girlfriends"

Henry was left with frustrated curiosity; the last question was a trick and her answer revealed she was either into both or simply hard to read.

The brunette boy scratched his eyebrow and searched his mind for a quick way out of the weird questions; he had fair to good lesbian mainstream knowledge due to long Grey's Anatomy marathons and the occasional light read of one of Emma's books.

"Pepsi or Coke?"

"Neither"

"Pizza or burgers?"

"Definitely Pizza"

"Hmmm" He rubbed his chin "Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"How about Fringe?" Regina posed.

"Nice!" He smiled impressed "Callie or Arizona?"

As he fired the breaking question a nurse opened the door "Dr. Mills, The results for Ms. Harvey are in and she's hyperventilating" The nurse smirked with raised brows.

"I'll be there in a second" Regina placed a hand on his arm and smiled at the boy "I must go, it was very nice to see you again Henry… Stay out of trouble"

The boy nodded and smiled with sparkling eyes, he was slightly disappointed his game failed yet he knew the woman had more important things to attend to.

Regina walked towards the door, suddenly turning "And Henry…"

The boy looked up unsuspecting.

"Definitely Arizona" She winked and smile as walked away.

He smiled and his cheeks flushed. _Yes!_

* * *

Night had fallen and in the warmly lit apartment Henry munched on a slice of pizza as he sat on the couch with his naked toes on Emma's lap; the longer strands of hair that usually covered his forehead we now up in a ridiculous and weak looking bun that resembled the top of a coconut tree; Harry Potter played in the background as the blonde faithfully focused on painting his toenails blood red.

Henry chewed and swallowed as he peeked on the fantastically girly mani pedi his sister was performing on his strong manly toes.

"I feel slightly violated sis"

"Shh… you used to love these when you were five" A strand of blonde hair fell over her face as she carefully finished painting a toenail

"It's great to know I've been nothing but your mannequin for the past 12 years"

The blonde looked up and motioned to him requesting a bite of his pizza, he complied and neared the slice to her face. The blonde took a bite and Henry spoke up.

"Something is missing here… this is far too one-sided, we might just end up breaking the balance of the universe"

He reached for a back sharpie that rested near his notebooks on the coffee table, the large pizza was near by in its box.

The teenager took the cap off the marker and reached for Emma's face.

She pulled back a little "What do you think you're doing?"

He leaned forward and Emma allowed him to proceed "I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with"

The boy quoted as he painted a French mustache on his sister's face with the sharpie.

Emma stood still and spoke barely moving her lips "If this doesn't come off… you are so dead, might as well consider yourself lunchless and dinnerless for at least two weeks"

Henry let out a small laugh and finished his master piece "You look fucking awesome"

In that instant a knock on the door made them both raise their brows and look towards it.

"What the hell…?" Emma let out

Henry stopped her as she motioned to get up from the couch

"You can't open that door, no way… look at me" The teenager said sporting his hilarious hairdo and fantastic bright red toenails.

"I must say I am so glad you didn't paint a dick on my face"

Henry let out a laugh while Emma did the same "Ok… rock paper scissors, it's only fair" The boy suggested.

The siblings motioned with their hands and Emma lost "Shit!"

"Yes!" Henry raised both arms with pumped fists of victory.

The blonde stood from the couch and walked towards the front door of the apartment.

The last thing the blonde was expecting to see was the gorgeous brunette doctor look up.

Emma swallowed hard as her green eyes widened in surprise and suddenly she wanted to shove her head in a hole.

Regina was going to laugh and caught herself as she could "Hello… bad time?"

The blonde smiled embarrassed "Dr. Mills" she moved her hand to try and cover her mouth but it was pointless.

Regina's eyes gleamed as she looked into Emma's "I um…" She cleared her throat "Henry left this in the trauma room today" She looked down at the book she was holding "As a fellow avid reader I couldn't let him go to bed without his current title"

Emma's heart was about to explode with excitement and was now beaming like an idiot "Thank you so much… that's so thoughtful Dr. Mills"

Regina shook her head and smiled "Please call me Regina"

The blonde nodded "Alright… Regina"

The brunette looked over the blonde's shoulder as the tall teenager approached the door with his hair and freshly painted nails. The doctor looked at the boy as discretely as she could.

"Love your toes"

Henry blushed and smiled as he looked down and wiggled them.

Emma motioned in still smiling "Would you like to come in? We have pizza and Harry Potter… you don't have to worry about a mustache I promise"

Regina smiled as her eyes looked down and then back up into Emma's eyes "Actually I have an early shift tomorrow… lovely offer though; I regret having to turn it down"

The blonde shrugged and continued to smile brightly 'Thank you for bringing his book… you didn't have to go through all that trouble"

"It was no trouble at all… well good night" She finished with a smile and turned on her heels as she placed her hands inside the pockets of her long black coat.

After the blonde closed the door Henry was about to burst with excitement while Emma simply stood there in awe.

"You lucky dog" Henry let out and Emma looked at him still at a loss for words.

 **A/N: There you have it! Chapter two. I am loving this story; I hope you guys continue to do so as well. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the faves, fallows and reviews! Your support and feedback is what keeps me writing. Thank you also for being so patient as I took a few weeks to post another chapter. To all those wondering why Emma Ran and also why she left everything behind, I promise these questions will be answered as the story develops. I know there might be things here that are not close to reality however for the purpose of story world they are** **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Broken (Daley)**

After Emma closed the door, Regina turned to make her way down the small hall and stairs. The brunette shared a small smile with herself and placed both hands in the pockets of her expensive coat, dark silky locks of hair lingered over half her face as she looked down. For someone as introspective and lonely as Regina, finding comfort in the intimacy of something as simple as the scent that exuded from the fabric of her clothing combined with the cold air that hit her as she walked out of the building was a silent delight. Her steps came to a halt and she closed her eyes, letting the cool wind wash over her. The contrast of the warmth that oozed from her body juxtaposed with the chill outer world somehow made the woman feel closer to herself, to the gigantic amount of things that lived inside her waiting to be shared and to her heavy solitude.

Back in the small apartment Emma's green eyes were still wide and lost in space, her face filled with disbelief, mouth half open. Henry waived a hand over her face.

"Hello? Earth to gaping chicken"

Emma lingered in her trance for a few seconds until her brother's words hit her, she furrowed her brows and turned to him. "Wait" She shook her head "What?"

"That… my sister is urban terminology for _coward_ "

Emma walked towards the couch suddenly feeling weak in the knees and a thirsty.

Henry threw his hands in the air in disbelief "That's it? Are you serious?"

Emma sat and looked up at him, still trying to regain her complete cognitive abilities. Had the gorgeous doctor just dropped by her door completely unexpectedly in all her perfection?

The teen with a deep voice interjected, trying not to let frustration take over. His sister had apparently lost her mind, because for the looks of it she was about to let the perfect chance to get Regina's number slip through her fingers. "You are aware that bringing the book was her saying 'ask me out' right?"

Emma shook her head once more "What?! What are you talking about?"

"That while you've spent the past two minutes drooling, hot and may I add... super awesome doctor is walking away… probably forever" The teen exaggerated submerged in his frustration "I bet she's half way out of Brooklyn by now"

The blonde's mouth felt dry as a desert, she leaned forward and grabbed a bottle of water from the coffee table where the pizza was, she took a big gulp and felt her sanity return to her body… slowly. "Henry you're crazy, she just came to drop off your book… that's all" Emma drank again and shrugged as she placed the bottle back on the surface "She said it herself"

It was Henry's turn to let his jaw fall slightly "Emma… What time is it?"

The blonde reached for her cell and looked at the expensive watch on her wrist; it was the only thing she kept from her mother's possessions "Almost midnight"

The young man was sporting a stellar 'duh' expression on his face "Exactly! Why would she come this late just to give some stranger kid a book?"

"Gee I don't know little brother… maybe because she's nice? Or perhaps because she felt bad for the orphan kid…"

Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance and slouched his shoulders, his sister was doing what she had always done, denying herself of a chance before it even had the opportunity to fully sprout.

"She's a doctor Henry… maybe she just got off work or something… they have long weird schedules, but she sure as hell didn't come here because she likes me, I think you're a little… nuts"

"I'm crazy?" The teen pointed a finger at himself with wide hazel eyes.

Emma smiled "Maybe it was nail polish intoxication" She winked playfully.

He shrugged and nodded as his sister's sarcastic words hit his ears, the boy's mind began to ponder on the possibilities "Acute intoxication you mean"

Emma rubbed her forehead and glared at him, she knew exactly what came after that statement. The inevitable science vomit "Don't do it"

"Excessive exposure to toluene could cause symptoms associated with delusion" His eyes looked into the air as if he was seeing magic floating in it "Euphoria… hallucinations…"

Emma's eyes were knitting together by now as she stared at him "Tol what?"

Henry looked down at his sister "Tol-ue-ne" He said enunciating for his sister with a kind of sarcasm that only came from those who expected common warm blooded human beings to share their IQ levels.

By this point in their lives Emma took absolutely no offense to the fact that her almost seventeen year old brother was a proved genius while her brain was as average as the next Joe's. On the contrary this fact always filled her with pride; however Henry's usually confusing dialogs and musings could get a tad annoying. "Really Henry?! Might as well just have said tomatoes instead" She shrugged not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Technically speaking, it's a mono-benzene derivate, part of the methyl family… "

The blonde gave him another silent look "Nope"

"Ugh! Alright… it's a liquid found in nail polish with the ability to make you feel 'funny'"

Emma smiled satisfied "Thank you"

"You are not fun you know that right?"

"I am a hoot Henry Swan don't you dare insult one of my most endearing qualities"

"Whatever… you're deflecting while the hot doctor walks further and further away from you!"

"Will you stop it with that? You're seeing things baby bro, she's probably straight… and please stop calling her hot doctor, you're kinda freaking me out"

The teenager smiled "I'm not five anymore you know? Or blind for that matter"

Emma smiled and stood up to face him "You're right…" For a brief moment the blonde's eyes gleamed with pride, her little boy was turning into a man "You're an incredible young man"

The moment was small yet heartfelt, Henry's eyes gleamed as he blushed and a smile took over his face. He loved his sister and knew how hard she worked to make his life a good one. "Now who's the one feeling the toluene's effects?" Henry added jokingly.

Emma punched his good arm and he broke out in laughter.

* * *

The morning after had joined the living; and for Henry this was an excellent one. He had received mail; but not just any kind of mail, the boy had received a letter from MIT. After his usual morning routine with his sister, he made his way downstairs and collected the mail just as he always did every morning since applying to the prestigious institution.

It was just another New York morning; he walked to school and saved opening the letter addressed to him for later. Excitement was a tricky thing; the eagerness that came attached to elation was like a drug that filled every cell of your body with a sensation that you simply never wanted to end, and the only thing that could bring it to exhaust was disappointment. Henry had worked so hard to get into the prestigious school, he knew they of course could not afford it, however his brilliant mind and excellent behavior in school lead him to land a few opportunities in which receiving a full scholarship was a very plausible possibility.

The teenager's walk to school had been a blur; by the time awoke from his daydreaming haze, he had already arrived to the familiar building. His best friend Grace smiled and waved from a distance as she walked towards him before he entered the institution.

They were surrounded by teenagers hanging around outside the place; the bell had not rang therefore each one of them took full advantage of their precious freedom before it was snatched by the imminent chimes.

The lovely brunette girl approached her beloved friend with a charming smile.

"Hey" The girl quickly noticed something was off with Henry.

"Hey" He returned the greeting casually and smiled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Henry you're sweating… _a lot_ " She finished with an amused smile.

He smiled nervously and wiped his hands on his jeans "Really?"

"Yeah… and you're fidgeting" She said with wide obvious eyes.

He shrugged "Well… let's go, the bell is about to ring" The teen gestured to walk into the building and Grace stopped him.

"Wait!" She placed her open palm on his chest.

"What?"

"Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on"

"Not so fast my friend! It's seventeen degrees outside and you're perspiring like pre-pubescent jock… and you and I both know you are not one of those"

Henry pursed his lips and reached into his backpack as Grace observed him. Seconds later the boy pulled out the sealed crisp letter.

Grace's eyes widened and she yanked it from his hands "They wrote back!"

"Yeap"

She looked at it and then up at Henry with still wide green eyes "Why the hell haven't you opened it?"

"I don't know… I mean what if they say no?"

"Well… if they in fact said no, not opening it is not going to make the answer go away… it's a letter, not the box holding Schrödinger's cat Henry"

"Your comparison was full of errors actually… the basic principles of quantum mechanics state that"

Grace quickly interrupted the boy holding a hand up closing her eyes briefly "Well you know what I meant, just open it ok? Get it over with whatever it is… just like a band aid, rip it right off" She finished with a smile.

He gave her a small glare and began to open the envelope. After unfolding the paper, he read the letter in silence without displaying a discernible expression.

"Well?!" Grace said impatiently.

Henry's hazel eyes looked away from the paper and into Grace's green ones "It's a preliminary acceptance"

The girl smiled excitedly and began to scream and jump, making every teenager around her stare.

"Ah! Henry you did it you got in!"

"Actually no I didn't, this is more like a partial invitation"

"What?" She asked confused and took the paper from his hands "What do you mean?"

"It means they liked my essay and they are offering an open invitation to take the next and decisive step that will in fact determine if I'll get the scholarship"

"Well… might as well count yourself in, I'm sure this is just a formality"

"Actually not it isn't" He said and took the paper back from Grace "I read about it once when I was researching about them, it's a test to my skill"

"But you already have perfect grades… and passed their admission exam, what else could they want from you?"

"Forget it… I'm doomed" Henry said as he began to walk towards the building, Grace fallowed.

"Wait! What do you mean you're doomed? Whatever it is they want just do it! You can't give up this far into the game Henry" The girl said as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Grace just forget it ok? I have to do this insanely ambitious project"

"Then do it!"

"It's more complicated than that… it's not just theory and semantics, they would want me to dwell on tangible elaboration and that means money… besides it says I'll need to find a mentor who is willing to work with me"

Grace shook her head and stopped the boy from walking "Ok just stop! Walking…"

Henry rolled his eyes and brought his walk to a halt.

"Are you seriously going to lose this opportunity because of a couple blocks on the road? You've worked so hard to just quit before trying, this is your dream Henry!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't ask my sister for money, she's already killing herself with three jobs Grace"

"Henry I know the struggle, we come from the same place remember? But I am not going to let you quit now. If you need money... shit I… I don't know we'll find it somehow, and if we have to go to each hospital in New York looking for a doctor willing to help you then we'll do it!"

The teen boy looked down and then up into her eyes discouraged and unsure "I don't know Grace…"

Grace smiled "We can do this Henry… I know you can, you are so close"

She said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, the fear of losing this chance or simply the fact that it was far too early; but Henry hadn't thought of the fact that he knew the perfect candidate for his current needs.

* * *

Back in the emergency room, Regina was having one hell of a morning. Though the degree of its intensity was a lot higher for the woman compared to Henry's. The brunette doctor had been called in earlier than usual due to an emergency surgery that needed to be performed on a critically injured male patient. Several lacerations to the head of this man required for Regina to spend nearly five hours in the operation room.

The gifted woman was known to be one of the best neurosurgeons in the country and even though she regularly received praise, the truth of the matter was that this was simply her passion. Regina loved what she did and she was as excessively meticulous in everything she did as she was insanely smart. She felt accomplished in this aspect of her life; however she was also as simple as she was beautiful and longed for things that money, recognition and wealthy circles could not provide. Things as simple as every skillful move of her hand inside that man's brain spoke volumes of her background, of who she was and where she came from.

Only her dark eyes were visible, as the mouth mask hid the rest of her perfectly symmetrical face. Even though her hair was tied in a ponytail, a small strand loosely hung on the side of her cheek. The woman was completely focused on the life or death task and luckily for the man lying on the table, she was finished and ready to close him up.

Regina extended her glove covered and blood soaked hand to one of the residents assisting her. The young man seemed nervous and intimidated, though he had no reason to be.

"We are ready to suture the incision Dr. Carter" She said waiting for the obviously uneasy man to hand her what she needed.

"Oh… yes right! I'm sorry Dr. Mills" He handed her the surgical suture, needle and thread.

"Thank you"

Regina smiled to herself amused at the poor man's state, though she was used to it, the woman had a reputation to be as polite and pleasant as she was stunning.

After she was finished with the last precise stitch she ordered for the patient to be taken to the intensive care unit to be observed in the course of the fallowing days.

After removing the gloves and throwing them in the trash, she walked to the sink and began to wash her hands. For a brief moment she thought of the night before, and how adorable Emma looked as she opened the door with her silly doodled mustache. The brief daydream made her smile as she scrubbed her fingers. She had only been in Emma's presence twice and for very short periods of time in each instance; however she felt a very nice kinship with the blonde… there was something about the woman that made Regina feel at ease inside.

Thinking back on the day before when Henry had dropped the trick lesbian questionnaire, obviously trying to shed light on Regina's sexual preference was quite endearing… and thinking further back, she remembered meeting Emma for the first time and getting a very definite vibe from her. The idea that the blonde was possibly attracted to her was surprising and unexpected but for some reason it felt good. The whole thing sparked Regina's curiosity and even though she had never been in a relationship with another woman besides an innocent college fling, there was something about Emma that caught her attention… aside the fact that she was to die for.

Regina wasn't expecting Henry's insinuations to hold any truth. She didn't even know what pushed her to drive all the way to their home and personally hand the boy his book when she could have easily dropped it at the lost and found station.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Henry finally came to his senses, after having the chance to relax and unwind in his last class of the day; he suddenly thought of Regina and how the woman would be the perfect candidate to become his mentor, after all the woman was a neurosurgeon and incredibly nice; perhaps this could actually work, all he had to do now was go to her and simply ask.

Grace and Henry entered the hospital; instantly noticing the mild rush of people giving life to the sterilized cold building, to Henry's eyes this was a small taste of what could very possibly be for him.

The teen girl looped her arm around the tall boy and leaned into his ear "Pretend you're in pain" She hissed through her teeth and smiled at a nurse who passed by them.

Henry furrowed his brows in confusion "What? No… I'll just ask for her"

Grace shrugged knowingly and rolled her tongue on her lips "Fine… suit yourself Mr. Charming" She smiled at another nurse "This should be fun"

Henry glared at her and walked to the reception "Hello…. Ma'am good afternoon, my name is Henry Swan and I need to see Dr. Mills"

The woman tending to the reception desk was not the same one who had been there before. This one seemed extremely displeased and intimidating; she raised a brow and stared at the teenager making him jerk back a bit "Well take a number like everyone else"

"Alright… but it has to be her, she's the one who treated me before… you see I-"

"Sure sweetheart and would you like some coffee with that? Maybe a pillow?" The woman said sarcastically.

Grace bit her lip trying not to laugh; while Henry's face was a poem.

"No… thank you, I just need to see Dr. Mills please" He finished with a smile.

Grace walked up to the desk and leaned into Henry's ear "She's being sarcastic"

"What? …Her mockery is completely out of context… why associate a coffee or pillow with what I said, It doesn't make any sense, she isn't even conveying contempt"

Grace quickly smashed Henry's foot with hers.

"Ow!" The teenage boy uttered braised by the sudden and unexpected pain. "Why did you-"

"Shut up" Grace said between her teeth and smiled at the woman who was now staring at the contorting boy.

"As you can see ma'am my friend is not feeling well at all, Dr. Mills removed a cast from his arm yesterday and he… God… he is so clumsy, he actually fell on it"

The unamused woman continued to stare at Grace.

"So we would truly appreciate it she could just take a look at his arm, I mean she was her physician so it seems most fitting"

The woman pushed the sign in sheet towards her still wearing a poker face.

Grace raised a brow "Really… so helpful" She wrote down Henry's name and looped her arm on his arm once more "Come on… let's go sit"

A few doors down the hallway, handsome Dr. Mendez walked into the doctor's lounge and made his way to the coffee station. The man smiled and looked over his shoulder at his good friend and colleague Regina sitting on the comfortable couch. The brunette looked tired yet always managed to look dashing in scrubs and a lab coat. She wore dark rimmed glasses and read over a somewhat thick stash of papers.

"Updating your will?" The man said and poured coffee into a cup.

Regina looked up and smiled "No… actually it's just research on the eradication of neuropathogens"

"You know there's a couple of kids outside trying to con the receptionist into letting them see you"

Regina furrowed her brows and pushed her reading glasses to her head "What?"

The man shrugged coolly and began to stir his hot drink. "I think they are going to be very disappointed to find you're not on call anymore"

The brunette grew curious and stood from the couch. Her shift had finished about an hour ago; however on her lighter shit days, it wasn't rare for the woman to linger around the hospital until a couple of hours extra just in case she was needed.

Regina walked out of the doctor's lounge and immediately noticed the familiar teenagers sitting in the waiting area.

Somehow seeing Henry always brought a smile to her face; as she started to make her way over to where they were, Grace noticed the brunette approaching a jerked Henry's arm. "She's coming"

The boy quickly stood up and smiled at the beautiful Dr. with the kind smile. "Dr. Mills… Hi!"

"Hi" She said and smiled "What brings you here? Something wrong with your wrist?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice and face.

"Oh no… no, it's find I was just…" he buried his hands in his pockets "I was wondering if I could speak to you in private"

"Oh, of course Henry" Regina offered with full disposition. She gestured at both teens "Come… fallow me"

Grace stood up and fallowed them, leaving the mean receptionist rife with annoyance and walked away with a smug smile.

Regina had led the trio into an empty lounge area that was usually given to family members of patients.

The brunette smiled and reached for Henry's wrist "How are you feeling?" She asked and gently touched around it.

"Great actually… thank you so much, you're a fantastic physician"

She smiled "Well thank you… it was my pleasure Henry… so, how can I be of help?"

"Oh! Yes… well first of all I wanted to thank you again for bringing my book… you didn't have to do that, but I greatly appreciated the gesture"

"You're welcome"

Henry scratched his head and began to fidget yet again "Well… I um, I have a huge favor I'd like to ask"

"Sure… What is it?"

"I don't know if you remember when I mentioned I wanted to become a neurosurgeon"

"Actually I do remember…" She smiled and continued to listen.

"Well you see I… I'm sure you know my sister and I don't have much" He smiled sheepishly and blushed "I mean you had full access to my medical history and personal information…"

Grace pursed her lips and gently tugged on his arm.

"Anyway, I really… truly want to go to MIT since they have an amazing pre-med program and well, I applied for a full scholarship… I um, today I received an open invitation to participate in the decisive phase of the scholarship program"

"That's fantastic news Henry congratulations!" Regina offered with an honest smile and gleaming eyes.

"Thank you… well… the main requirement is to execute a project under the supervision of a mentor who is also in the medical field… and well I was wondering"

Regina smiled and of course knew where this was all going; she placed both her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, completely endeared by Henry's nervous request.

"If maybe… it wasn't too much trouble… you…"

Grace nudged on the boy yet again as he was starting to sound like a skipping record.

"Could you please be my… mentor? I promise I'm a very organized and will do my very best to require the least amount of your time as I possibly can" He bargained with hoping eyes.

"It would be my pleasure Henry"

Both Grace and Henry were beaming.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief at how easy it all turned out to be thus far.

The brunette couldn't help but to continue smiling, their excitement and happiness were simply contagious; and truth be told this felt incredibly fulfilling for the woman.

"Yes… with one condition though…"

"Of course! Anything you name it"

"I expect to be included in the entire process… Don't forbear from requesting my time or assistance with anything you need to see this through properly. Do we have a deal?"

Henry smiled and shook his head excitedly "Of course. Thank you"

 **A/N: Thank you! Please drop me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the love! As always please enjoy yourselves.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Raging (Kygo ft. Kodaline)**

Henry had made his way back to Brooklyn with his inseparable friend Grace, after walking her home; he strolled down the street with an endless beam. He was happy; genuinely happy and it felt good, he felt free. Tonight Emma would be bartending, so sharing the big news with his sister would have to wait.

When the blonde wasn't at one job site, she was at the other, and in between she walked a pack of dogs three times a week. This left Emma with a total of half a day off per week, this was the time she had to spend with Henry aside from the usual slow nights at the bar from Monday through Wednesday, in which she got to arrive home just in time to have dinner with the teen boy and crash on her bed.

Neither Henry nor Emma had cellphones, simply because it was a commodity the blonde could not afford. Living in New York was expensive in itself and raising a growing teenager on her own was no easy task. Every dollar counted, and she preferred to provide him with things that would be of better use. This meant Henry would have to bite his excitement and the desire to tell Emma the great news.

During the past three years, he had made it a task to learn how to cook; this was one of the ways he could actually help his sister scratch off a number of things from the long list of responsibilities she had. However the fact that he tried very hard to execute simple recipes didn't mean he was actually any good at it, the boy was bright yet the kitchen was not his friend. Tonight he had decided to stay safe and made a couple of sandwiches and chips. After eating his dinner, he crashed on the couch, read a little until he eventually fell asleep.

At around three am, Emma opened the apartment door as quietly as she could, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to make amends with her bed. Nothing sounded better than that at the moment. The blonde walked into the apartment silently and suddenly realized her brother had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled and observed he had gotten so tall that he could no longer fit in it; she gently nudged him on the arm.

"Henry… wake up" She said softly.

"Hmmmm"

"Go to your room… come on" She tried with tired eyes.

A few seconds later, his lashes began to flutter "Hey…" He managed contorting his face.

"Hey…" Emma gently caressed his arm "You've outgrown our couch, it's like watching a very bad movie…" She joked in midst of her exhaustion.

Henry looked down and saw both his feet hanging on out the edge of the arm rest. He sat and pulled Emma down to sit next to him.

"I'm so tired kid… I have to go to bed" She said but still complied.

Henry rubbed his eyes "I'm half way in"

"What? What are you talking about? Come on let's go… you're talking in your sleep again" She took his hand and pulled him up.

"No… I mean MIT… they sent me a letter"

Suddenly Emma felt less sleepy; she smiled "Are you serious?"

He smiled and nodded with a still sleepy face.

Emma crashed against her brother and hugged him happily "Congratulations!" She said with reddened eyes.

The boy held the woman who had made his life possible tightly "Thank you Em…"

She pulled back from the embrace and wiped almost invisible tears away and smiled "So what's the next step? You said half way in"

"Yeah… well, I have to work on a project with a mentor"

"A mentor?"

"Mmhum" he said as he rubbed his eyes some more.

"Well… don't worry about it, we'll find you a mentor" Emma added suddenly feeling her body complain.

"No need" He smiled sleepily "I got one…"

"You did? Who?"

He smiled smugly "The hot doctor"

Emma's eyes widened "What?!"

The teenager continued to smile and managed to wink at his sister. He placed both hands behind his head flexing his developing biceps unintentionally "My future sister in law"

The blonde furrowed her brows "Still with that?" She shook her head suddenly feeling confused "How did you—what?!"

"I asked and she… kindly said yes sis, there's not much to tell"

All Emma could do was stare at him with disbelief.

* * *

The morning after; Henry went to school and couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over. He had spent each period thinking of what he wanted his project to be about. He couldn't wait for the clock on the wall to announce it was time to go home.

That afternoon Henry did not go home, on the contrary… he went straight to the hospital to find his mentor.

He was right on time; just as they had agreed the day prior. The teenager felt lucky, that afternoon Regina had been more than accommodating and helpful. She had taken him into the doctor's lounge and introduced him to a few of her colleagues. Henry felt like he was in paradise, he got the chance to meet a few interesting people and even got a small tour of the ER. That day he got to see Regina's office. He had no idea the woman only worked in the emergency room because she had chosen to. It was a way for her to satay as busy as possible and help others as much as she could along the way. This woman was far more interesting than he thought. She had told him how whenever she wasn't in the OR, the ER was her home.

They were now in her office. Henry sat on one of the expensive looking chairs and looked around taking the place in. Even though it wasn't very large, it had a fantastic view of the city and was filled with natural light. He could smell expensive perfume lingering in the air as his hazel eyes moved to a wall covered with what appeared to be certifications and the unmistakable doctoral diploma from the Yale School of Medicine, he could almost taste his dream… everything seemed to be materializing and becoming more and more real.

Regina sat on her chair and smiled at the obviously impressed boy "So… Henry, I see you've passed MIT's admission test, that… is quite impressive, I am aware of their rigorous and demanding admission process… congratulations" She finished with an easy smile.

Henry blushed "Thank you… it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, but I am very grateful yes"

Regina raised an impressed brow; that simple statement gave her a glimpse of Henry's abilities as she knew for a fact the reputable institution was anything but easy to get into.

"Well… do you have anything in mind for the project's contents?"

"Actually I have this idea… I mean I don't know if it's good enough but…"

"I am all ears"

"Neurology of autism… I think there's so much ground to cover, I mean all they focus on is trying to label it with causes and even possible ways of healing when In reality I feel that it is one of the most misunderstood and underestimated matters, I think we as a species are consciously behind, we simply can't seem to keep up with the speed of our own development… I really believe autism is a way of perceiving the world in ways most of our three dimensional brains can't fathom"

"I think that's a fantastic topic Henry… a lot of groundbreaking research is being developed in the field for autism, I am very impressed with your thoughts on this" Regina smiled, this boy would get far in life and she was certain that more people like him is what the world at large needed "I completely agree with you"

"Thank you Dr. Mills" He said beaming.

"Please, just call me Regina"

"Alright" he added with a nod "Regina"

"I will rearrange my schedule for the next couple of months starting next week, as I mentioned before, my time on the ER isn't mandatory, so I believe we could work together three times per week… would that work for you?" She looked through her schedule on the flat computer screen.

"Oh Dr. Mills… I mean… Regina, you don't have to reorganize your life for me… we can meet whenever you have time, really its ok"

"It's no trouble at all Henry, beside we had a deal…" She finished narrowing her eyes and smiling at him.

"Right. Well… then that would be perfect"

"Fantastic. It's settled then, one of the days we don't meet, I'd like for you to work on a journal… In it I want you to document your thoughts; hypothesis and whatever research you do at home"

"Do you have access to internet at home?"

The teenager blushed embarrassed "Actually I don't even own a computer, but its ok I can do my research at the library… it never stopped me before" he smiled.

Regina felt terrible; most people these times simply assumed everyone was connected twenty four seven. She was very aware of their economic situation, as Henry had briefly filled her in the previous evening. She however couldn't allow the boy to commute to the library only because of her request. She loved working on research; it was a continuous part of any physician's life, and she knew for a fact that comfort and surrounding conditions played a big role on the task.

Regina stood from the chair and reached for her simple designer bag and pulled out a thin laptop.

"Here… you can use mine" She handed the airbook to the boy it its case.

Henry's eyes widened and he suddenly found himself speechless.

"Thank you so much, but I can't take that…"

"I have another one at home… please just take it" She offered with a kind smile and gleaming eyes. "I need you to have the proper tools for this… and it's no trouble at all, that way we can keep in touch by email too, you can use my hotspot, everything is in there"

"Wow… thanks, I'll take very good care of it I promise"

"I am sure you will" She said and took a deep breath "Well Henry… I'm afraid I must return to the ER, but thank you for coming" She offered with a smile and the teenager stood.

"Of course… no I mean… thank you for everything, you've been my life saver" He looked at the laptop in his hands "And so generous"

"It's my pleasure Henry"

* * *

That night Henry had put the expensive artifact in his backpack, he couldn't afford get mugged. He had gotten home and opened Regina's laptop and begun to work on his project excitedly.

It was Wednesday which meant Emma would be home for dinner. Henry could feel his stomach growl however couldn't find the will to peel himself off the screen and his newly started journal.

The familiar sound of keys in the door prompted Emma's arrival and he smiled.

"I brought pizza little brother"

After she entered, the woman immediately noticed the laptop on the table. She placed the pizza box on the table and her jaw fell.

"What... Where did you get that?" She asked curiously.

Henry smiled smugly "This… is your future girlfriend's laptop"

Emma scoffed and let out a small laugh "Give it a rest kid" She shrugged her jacket off her torso and exposed her amazing arms.

"Emma she's AMAZING… I mean she was so nice to me, she even let me borrow her personal laptop for research, and she went to freaking Yale! She has all these certificates and recognitions on her office wall" The boy shared with his sister excitedly, he suddenly opened a window on the laptop and turned the screen so Emma could see "She's an eminence Emma! She's even worked in Africa, not to mention her IQ points, she graduated Cum Laude"

Emma looked at the screen and saw a picture of the stunning woman in a lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck. The blonde swallowed hard and realized it was an article praising the doctor and her impressive accomplishments. "You googled her?"

"Yeah…?" She shrugged sheepishly, suddenly feeling like a stalker.

Emma was at a loss for words and suddenly felt a bit intimidated by everything that encompassed this woman's existence. She was obviously amazing as her brother described, blindingly beautiful and on top of it all seemingly kind and generous. In that moment she realized her little brother's continuous jokes about the woman being interested in her suddenly became laughable in her mind.

Status didn't equal to value, however Emma was a woman who had been faced with great challenges at an early age, unfairly. She never complained or cared about giving up so much for her brother's sake, he was her world and she did it gladly. She knew her value, and she knew her worth, but she also knew how the world worked and how could someone like Regina be interested in her? The thought was ridiculous.

"She… um… She was adopted" Henry said and looked up to his sister. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. The boy knew she was confident and strong however he was aware of how far behind on the list of priorities she always placed herself and her chance at personal happiness.

Emma smiled softly at her brother with sudden sadness in her eyes; she brushed it off and looked away and found some task to do in the kitchen.

Henry's soft smile fell as Emma turned her back on him. He would do anything to bring joy into her life, as he knew that no one he knew deserved it more.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and just as planned, Henry and Regina met three times per week to work on their project. It was progressing positively well and the teen boy could not ask for more. He had gotten the chance to spend so much time with the brunette, confirming by his own means just how brilliant she was and the definite truth that the things he read about her held. She was kind and very humble, extremely open minded but the perceptive teen noticed a longing sense of loneliness in her expressive brown eyes.

It was obvious to him that Regina lead a solitary personal life, she never spoke of having children or being married, she never spoke of a boyfriend or love interest, no one expecting her at home, Henry would always remind her that she could go home anytime without feeling guilty or held back by him or the project. The woman would usually dismiss the offer kindly and express her interest in making the project flawless. There were no photos of family members in her office… and to Henry it simply made no sense.

* * *

It was Tuesday and that mean that Emma would have the afternoon off. That morning the blonde woke up just like any other day, made breakfast for herself and her brother and woke him up with another great tune from her father's extensive music collection. Fallowing his morning routine, Henry showered and got ready for school. He walked out and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. As he took a waffle from the small pile on the plate, the blonde smiled.

"So what do you wanna do tonight? I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie" She placed a glass of orange juice on the table.

Henry grinned and looked at the blonde like he knew something she didn't. And he did.

"What?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I was thinking you could make your crazy delicious ravioli…" He offered smugly.

Emma placed a hand on her hip "Henry…"

Damn it! She knew him too well "Hot doctor is coming over for dinner tonight" He finished with a proud smile.

Emma's eyes widened and a mortified look washed over her face "What?!"

"What you just heard"

"She's coming for dinner… here?!"

"Precisely"

"Oh my God Henry I'm going to kill you! Why hadn't you said anything?!" Emma suddenly began to panic. Did she have everything she needed to entertain the Dr. tonight? What would she wear? Wait … what? Why was she worrying about what to wear? She had barely crossed words with her in two separate occasions.

"I invited her yesterday, I didn't see you last night remember? They called you in… besides Emma it's the least I can do she's been so helpful and nice, she didn't have to be you know?"

Emma rubbed her forehead suddenly feeling like an ungrateful ass "No… of course kid I'm sorry… just a little blindsided that's all"

"I'll help you cook… sorry I should have asked you first" he said sheepishly.

"No, Henry it's more than ok… I wanted to thank her somehow anyway. And you don't have to worry, I'll cook, we don't want to kill her of indigestion" She added playfully at the end.

"It's that supposed to be funny?" Henry said unamused

"Actually… yes, she's better off eating the dirty water hot dogs in Central Park" Emma laughed.

Henry rolled his eyes at the blonde and stood from the table. "Your rude remark is uncalled for"

He washed the rest of his orange juice down and grabbed his backpack.

"Ok sis I'm out, see you later" He stood by the now opened door and looked back "And thank you… you rock you know that right?"

"You're welcome" She added. This kid always had a way to make her melt.

* * *

After walking Lola, Basil, Spots, Bruce, and Jengo; Emma made her way to her apartment and prepared the meal her brother had been craving. Homemade ravioli with a special sauce, this was actually one of the very few recipes Emma had the chance to learn from her mother when she was a teenager. She was glad her baby brother could still enjoy it even in her absence.

The place was spotless as usual. The blonde pushed down her jeans and rolled her white tank over her toned shoulders and head throwing it on her bed. She allowed her long blonde mane to fall freely and walked into the shower. After the refreshing chance to relax, she dried her hair and got dressed.

She remembered Henry telling her it wouldn't be a big deal; however Emma didn't want to simply put on everyday wear. She settled for her nicest pair of pants and a blouse accompanied by a pair of knee length leather boots. Emma put on her watch and realized it was already 7:00pm. Henry was more than likely helping Grace with homework and would be home any minute.

She heard there was someone at the door and her stomach turned. Henry had keys, which could only mean one thing… their guest had arrived.

Emma took a deep breath and rolled her tongue on her lips. Why was she so nervous? She figured it was a simple old case of intimidation.

She walked to the door and opened it.

Regina saw the stunning blonde and immediately smiled. The first thing she noticed was how lovely she looked and second the soft pleasant smell of her shampoo and perfume coming from her.

"Hi…" Emma greeted with a smile "Dr. Mills please come in…"

"Hi" Regina returned politely and walked into the apartment.

The brunette looked around and noticed the place was uniquely decorated and definitely felt very cozy. Emma had really managed to give her brother a home. She didn't get that cold lonely feeling she always got once she walked into her very own house.

"Henry's running a little late, but he should be home soon"

"It's quite alright" Regina looked into her green eyes and blushed lightly. The brunette handed the blonde a bottle of wine "A simple token of gratitude"

Emma wrapped her pale fingers around the bottle and smiled "Thank you… you didn't have to, on the contrary… I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help Henry; you are truly making a difference in his life and future"

Regina shook her head lightly "He is a very bright young man… it is actually an honor to have the opportunity to share with a mind as beautiful as his"

Emma was touched by the woman's statement, and something tugged inside her. "Please have a seat… make yourself comfortable"

Regina nodded with a reserved smile and respectfully walked further into the apartment. Emma walked to the kitchen and pointed at the bottle "Would you like some wine?"

Regina sat on the couch and nodded "Sure… Sounds great thank you"

The brunette looked around and saw a picture on the lamp table next to the couch. She figured it was Emma and Henry's parents due to similar facial features.

Minutes later Emma walked to her holding two glasses of wine. Regina smiled and took one from the blonde. Emma sat on the other end of the couch keeping a civil distance from the brunette.

She grinned and took in every detail of the impressive woman sitting only inches away from her. It was obvious that Regina had a passion for fine couture as the outfit she sported even though professional, looked more expensive than six months' worth of her rent fee. Emma noticed the quality in every simple piece of jewelry, perfume and even body language.

Regina pursed her lips and smiled "I've heard a lot about you these past few weeks"

Emma was choking and she didn't know why the burning ball of fire invaded her chest. "Actually I'll have to say the same thing about you… you have definitely made an impression on my brother" Emma smiled and Regina noticed the blonde began to slowly relax as she spoke. Her green eyes lightened.

"It's like you are the love child of Batman and Tesla"

Regina let out a small amused laugh and could not pin point exactly what it was this woman made her feel. It was a pleasing sentiment that currently had no name or description, all she knew was that she liked the way she felt and she enjoyed Emma's company… it seemed as if they had known each other for years.

"Well he simply adores and worships the ground you walk on"

Emma smiled and looked down as she blushed. Regina noticed the blonde had no idea of just how admirable everything she had done for her brother was.

"And I must agree with him" Regina added looking for her eyes.

The corner of Emma's mouth raised and she shook her head softly "I would do anything for Henry"

"I don't hold any doubts in the matter… you have… he has briefly told me of how young you were when you had to take complete responsibility for him"

The sadness that invaded Emma's eyes broke Regina's heart; simply because she could relate.

"I was adopted at what is considered to be an old age"

Emma tilted her head expressing curiosity "What do you mean?"

"My parents adopted me when I was six years old, which is usually rare, as most couples tend to adopt babies instead of toddlers or older children"

"Oh… I um I'm sorry, I know how hard it can be to feel like you belong to no one…"

Regina smiled and looked down at her hands holding the glass of wine. "True that…" She finished suddenly mirroring the same kind of longing sadness that Emma's eyes held deep down.

The more they spoke, the more Emma realized Henry was right. Regina was kind and very easy to talk to… her simplicity was as beautiful as her smile, and everything about her for that matter.

As time swiftly passed, Emma realized Henry had played them. He was obviously running late on purpose. Emma smiled inside and thought of how innocent her little brother could be, she didn't think Regina was actually interested in her, at least not in the way Henry had in mind. However the blonde wanted to know more about the brunette and she had to keep that little desire in check. For all she knew the woman was straight… or wash she?

"So… um are you married?"

"Oh, God no… I am not"

Emma smiled sheepishly and nodded in silence.

"In my line of work it is very difficult to date… let alone maintain a relationship in which both parties are fully content…"

Emma's brows rose in surprise "Well I can relate… as I have no time to date either, I barely have enough time to tend to Henry without losing my mind"

Regina suddenly thought of what Henry had told her. The teenager had confirmed his sister was a lesbian and the brunette suddenly couldn't help but to wonder what had driven the blonde to ask about her love life. It was a normal enough question, however the way her body seemed to react to Emma's energy was confusing and exciting at the same time.

"I believe my last date was about two years ago actually… it was a very ill-fated match if I may add"

Emma smiled "Really? Why?"

"Well…" Regina had no other way to put it "He was incredibly dull and five minutes into the date, the man began to make a disturbing amount of inappropriate comments…" Regina smiled and shuddered lightly "It is all I will say in order to save you from the unfortunate details"

 _He._

The pronoun the blonde didn't want to hear. Suddenly Emma wondered why she felt so disappointed.

Emma pushed a smile, and Regina could almost feel the dissatisfaction that attacked Emma, though the blonde hid it very well. At this realization Regina blushed and couldn't help but to look into emerald green. She wanted to take the comment back; she didn't want to make the blonde feel what she was feeling.

They both stared into each other's eyes intensely.

For Regina this was a first. This connection had the potential to become the greatest friendship she had ever encountered in her life or something fiercely beyond that.

She was definitely not expecting the latter.

She did not understand why she was feeling this way about another woman.

She was far from closed minded, however the brunette had never considered the possibility of being a lesbian.

Rationally speaking if this were true, it would explain _a lot_.

 **A/N: Another chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it** **please let me know what you think with a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Someone asked me about Emma's talent and that will be revealed later on, and yes she keeps a tight connection with her parents through music! There is much more to come. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Myth (Beach House)**

Two more weeks had passed. Emma and Regina had not seen each other again since the night Henry tricked them into inevitably having to share with one another. The teenager was well aware of how his sister's mind and heart worked; she was the strongest, most giving person he had ever known, she had great attributes; she was kind, smart, talented, relentless and compassionate, however her emotional insecurities were something he was also mindful of. When they lost their parents he was just a baby, which allowed him to presently live in the impartial middle of complete oblivion when it came to them. But Emma… She had lost a life and was forced to start another. She had lost a lifetime of love, memories and people. Emma was open only to those very few ones she allowed inside her world. She was in no way antisocial or awkward, she was perhaps too frank and overprotective, but he knew how much she denied herself.

Henry knew that it was fear… fear of letting anyone in, like she never had… fear of loving again only to lose… again. He didn't expect them to get together or even become an item, he only wished for his sister to finally allow herself to fly higher than she ever had. Regina was brilliant and symbolized greater heights within a kind of beauty Emma didn't allowed herself to have, he knew his sister would recognize qualities in the brunette that lived within her very own self… Regina was a mirror that could for the first time in years remind her that there was life beyond loss.

That very night, Emma and Regina had gotten the chance to know a bit more about each other. It had been a renewing experience for the brunette, the pleasant feeling the blonde ignited within her had been stronger than the small awkward moments of silence that induced several seconds of stolen glances and deep eye lingering. Regina had come to find that the blonde was incredibly intelligent, even though obviously valiant and straightforward in a good way, she could sense deeply rooted values and manners, she didn't know the full story or any details for that matter, however she would venture and say Emma had been brought up in an opulent environment. She could also see apprehension to engage in meaningful subjects. It was difficult to leave her knowledge at home; this was textbook… the flaring repercussions of abandonment issues.

But today was Henry's birthday. No clowns as per the teenager's request, Emma had however organized a very intimate get together with those closest to Henry's heart. Regina had managed to quickly become part of that tightly knit group, he simply idolized the woman and admired her deeply. Emma had cleared her schedule for the day and everything was now ready.

Henry walked into the kitchen smelling like he had bathed in perfume and wearing one of his nicest sweaters. Emma raised a brow and inspected him as she placed the chocolate cake on the dining table. She had gone all the way to Jersey to get his favorite. The teen boy's eyes widened and his finger went straight for it.

"Don't you even think about it" Emma said.

"It's my birthday" He whined.

"And I'm still rooting for world peace… Isn't life a bitch?" Emma added with a sarcastic smile.

Henry contorted his face "Man… you're evil"

Emma let out a small laugh and reached for a small box perfectly wrapped.

"I wanted to give you this before the others arrive" She handed him the gift.

Henry smiled genuinely grateful "Em… you didn't have to get me anything"

"I didn't technically get it… Just open it and you'll see"

He unwrapped it without trouble and opened the squared box, his eyes went wide when they landed on a ring with a red stone on it, he read the inscriptions engraved on the metal and quickly realized it was a high school ring.

The blonde buried one hand in the back pocket of her jeans and shrugged "It was dad's high school graduation ring…"

"Wow sis thanks!" Henry hugged Emma affectionately.

She nodded "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you baby bro" She said as they broke the embrace.

"I wish I could remember… sometimes I feel like I'm a bad son because I just… I don't feel pain" He looked down at the ring in his hand, suddenly downcast "You know… when I think of them"

Emma's lip curled into a small smile "They wouldn't have wanted that Henry…"

He looked up to his sister's green eyes with his hazel ones sheepishly. Her soft content expression reassured him.

"I'm glad you get to have this clean break; I know it sounds very selfish but in a way it's best that you don't remember them…"

Henry gave his sister a small smile and nodded. A knock on the door broke their moment and his eyes lit up.

"Must be Grace!" He turned and rushed to the door.

Emma cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows quizzically. Maybe this sudden excitement had something to do with the extravagant use of perfume. She shook her head and returned to placing all the treats on the table, Henry was really becoming a man she thought. As she moved in the kitchen her stomach trembled, she secretly wished it was actually a certain brunette.

The beautiful teenage girl's voice came through and Emma actually felt a little relieved and sad at the same time.

Grace walked into the apartment and towards the kitchen "Hello Emma" She said with her signature cheerful smile.

"Hey Grace" The blonde said with a content grin. "I'm glad you're here, maybe you can help me keep Mr. paws away from the cake" Emma looked at Henry and glared playfully. He sneered at his sister.

"Technically the rush of testosterone is to blame, as he's growing into his alpha male persona… it's mating behavior" The girl shrugged "A primitive action to prove his power in the courting process"

Henry looked at Emma and then Grace suddenly feeling exposed. The blonde furrowed her brows trying to keep up with the girl's analogy.

"Did you know that male tortoises nip at females in attempt to court them for reproduction?"

"Yeah… actually read it in last issue of my monthly Nat Geo magazine" Emma added in a sarcastic tone as she awkwardly turned back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

Grace's eyes widened in excitement "Are you serious? You have a subscription?!"

Henry nudged her arm gently and shook his head "She's yanking your chain Grace"

"Oh…" The girl turned to look at Henry "I thought you didn't understand sarcasm"

"Eighty percent of Emma's responses are drenched with derision" He smiled and the sound of the door interrupted them again.

The blonde jumped slightly and Grace raised both brows as she balanced herself on her heels, Henry walked to the door and the teen girl's eyes fallowed him.

Emma took a deep breath and gathered herself, she did not want to allow this nagging love sick girl feeling to start a chain reaction within her. She wanted Regina as a friend and nothing more. Period.

She turned drawn by the familiar alluring voice and Regina's perfect enunciation of each word that left her mouth. She pushed a smile and noticed the brunette's eyes were already on her, even though the woman stood at a mild distance.

The doctor smiled ad turned to her young apprentice "Happy birthday Henry" She place a gentle hand on his arm and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Thank you Regina" He replied happily. She extended her hands and handed him a slightly large box.

His eyes widened "Oh wow! Thank you Regina you didn't have to do this really"

She smiled "You don't get to turn seventeen everyday… I hope you enjoy it"

Emma blinked softly and smiled from a distance as she observed their exchange in silence.

He extended his hand "Please come in, make yourself comfortable… may I offer you something to drink or eat?" He said as he walked after her.

"Not right now" She smiled "Thank you though" She finished and her eyes traveled to the one who seemed to make her pulse rate increase without warning.

Emma smiled and gave the brunette a small wave "Hey"

Regina simply gave her a closed mouthed smile and Emma's heart fluttered. Whatever this thing was between them scared her deeply. Regina was straight and not only that… The blonde didn't do relationships. She wanted Regina's friendship, only her friendship.

She honestly did.

Little did she know that this was the beginning of the truest and most binding friendships she would ever come to find.

Regina turned her attention to Henry's gasp. The boy had opened his gift and realized it was a brand new laptop.

"Whoa!" He looked up with delighted eyes and the turned to Regina "Thank you so much!"

The brunette placed both hands in the pockets of her expensive black coat smiling "You are welcome Henry"

Grace sat next to him with a smile as he began to take it out of the box.

Emma walked closer to the doctor with glowing eyes "Regina you didn't have to do that… I'm sure it cost a lot"

The brunette relished watching his happiness "It was my pleasure Emma" She turned to look at the blonde "Please don't worry about that…" She turned back to the teens excitedly using the artifact. "And it will definitely be of use to him now that he will be attending college"

"Thank you" Emma's heart pounded inside her, though only she knew how out of control the beating organ was.

Another knock on the door announced the arrival of the last guest.

"Excuse me" Emma grinned and walked towards the door. She opened it knowing who it was.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Ruby asked with glee. As soon as her eyes landed on the brunette stranger she looked at Emma and spoke through her teeth "Oh my God who's that? She's hot!"

Regina looked down and grinned to herself, pretending she heard nothing. Their exchange was amusing and endearing.

Emma glared at her friend and groaned "Shut up"

"Alright fine sorry!" She hissed at Emma "Ok now where is my favorite Godson?"

Henry turned and laughed "I am your only Godson"

She walked passed Emma and rushed to the birthday boy "There you are my little walking encyclopedia"

He stood and they shared a hug. "Happy birthday baby!"

He rolled his eyes playfully "I am not a baby Ruby"

"Oh shush… to me you will always be as little as the day you threw up all over my cashmere sweater"

Henry blushed and looked around awkwardly. "Can we please not talk about my involuntary bodily functions?"

Ruby smiled excitedly "Okay… here's your gift"

Henry took the envelope the woman handed him eagerly "Open it!"

"Ok" Henry smiled and opened the smooth container. He pulled out two rectangular pieces of shiny paper and his eyes widened "Knicks tickets Awesome! Thanks Rubes"

"Front row tickets…" She emphasized, pleased with his happiness. The blue beautiful blue eyed woman scratched the back of her neck persistently.

It was Grace's turn to speak up "Ok open mine" She pushed the slightly long rectangular box towards him. He complied and began unwrapping it.

A few seconds later, a long wooden object came to view and Ruby piped in.

"Oh a recorder!" She said as she continued to scratch, only now the ministrations moved to the back of her head. Emma looked at her friend with knitting brows.

Regina smiled "Actually… it's not a recorder but a Leannec artifact… it's lovely Grace"

Grace looked up at the brunet and nodded.

"A What?" The woman asked confused and began to scratch her chest.

Regina pursed her lips and began to observe Ruby in silence.

"It's an antique stethoscope" Henry pointed out.

"Oh…" She said and shrugged, now scratching her arm.

Emma let out a small laugh "Are you ok Rubes? Did you run into a bag of lice or something?" She joked curiously

The blue eyed woman jerked back offended "I do not have lice!"

Regina walked closer and gestured to touch Ruby "It could be some sort of allergic reaction… May I?"

Ruby's furrowed brows softened and she nodded, allowing the woman to inspect her.

"It's ok Rubes she's a doctor" Emma added smiling amused by her poor friend.

Regina pushed Ruby's long sleeves up slightly and inspected her arm. The doctor raised a brow and moved to inspect her neck thoroughly concentrated.

"What?! What is it doc?" The woman asked as she noticed Regina furrowed her brows.

"This looks like VZV…" Regina spoke and Henry's eyes widened and looked at a clueless Emma.

"Have you experienced fatigue… fever, loss of appetite within the last forty-eight hours?"

The woman nodded "Fever this morning… why?" Ruby looked around at every pair of eyes set on her.

Emma rolled her tongue on her lips and curiously asked "What's VZV?"

"You are experiencing a varicella zoster virus outbreak" Regina said.

"A virus? But I was just at the dinner… Vari-zoos… What is that in English please?!" Ruby asked worried.

The doctor bottom lined it "You have chickenpox"

The blue eyed woman's jaw fell and looked down at her arm. She quickly began to scratch again.

"Try not to scratch…" Regina suggested. Henry and Grace's eyes turned from one adult to the other.

Emma jumped into the conversation concerned "That's contagious right?

"Highly" Regina said.

"Shit I never had them… neither has Henry" Emma said slightly alarmed. "Is it contagious at this stage?"

"Unfortunately yes… transmission begins as early as a day prior to the actual physical manifestation of the virus"

Blue eyes went wider "Oh no I just held Henry!"

Regina turned to Emma and looked at her reassuringly "You are both young and healthy which equals to a strong immune system, there's a high chance you won't contract the virus as the exposure has been minimal, however…" She turned to Ruby "You shouldn't be out as you will expose others, are you allergic to any medications?"

Ruby shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'd suggest administration of an antihistamine cream to prevent or stop allergic reactions, it should help with the itching, also non-aspirin over the counter medication for the fever… and plenty of rest"

"Oh my God how long?" Ruby asked with furrowed brows, the woman's livelihood depended on her daily work and could not afford to miss a day.

"Anywhere from twelve to twenty days…" Regina answered.

"Shit Rubs I'm so sorry…" Emma said genuinely.

"Then I should go!" Ruby said and picked up her purse.

Regina could see the pained expression on Emma's face, it was obvious the blonde wanted to do something for her ill friend however couldn't or she'd risk getting the pox.

"Ruby… is it?" The doctor asked the blue eyed woman. She nodded.

"My name is Regina… I can take you home if you'd like, it's not advisable for you to risk exposing others to the virus"

Ruby looked at Emma and Henry dreading what was happening, she would miss his birthday and that broke her heart but she couldn't put them all at risk too. The woman nodded and smiled "Sure… Thank you"

The brunette turned to Emma and smiled "I'll be back"

The blonde smiled softly and nodded. Even though Regina was a physician and as a group they tended to take their oath to heart, Emma couldn't help to feel taken by how lovely she was.

Grace rose from the chair "I had varicella when I was 6… I can go with you if you'd like Dr. Mills" She offered casually.

Regina gave the girl a small smile and they were off.

As soon as the door of the apartment was shot, Henry stood from his chair and started to make his way into his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked confused.

"To take a shower and change out of these clothes" He added with a petrified expression on his face.

Emma laughed lightly and he walked off.

"Go easy on the perfume this time… You want to impress her, not asphyxiate her" She shouted amused.

"Very funny!" He shouted from his room.

After about an hour, Henry had successfully taken a shower and changed his clothes. The boy had far too much going on to risk having to miss so many days of school. The night had fallen, Grace and Regina had returned. They had all sung happy birthday to Henry and cut the cake. Between a couple of glasses of wine, Emma and Regina had moved to the couch. The apartment enveloped only by the dim lights on the lamp on the table, Grace and Henry sat next to each other comfortably leaning on each other and they listened to music with headphones. The teenagers were on the other end of the home sheltered by the moonlight coming in from the window next to them. Sprawled in one comfortable seat like a couple of love birds, they were engrossed in Henry's new computer screen.

Regina and Emma sat across from each other on the couch. The doctor's eyes were on the young pair, she observed their interaction with genuine content.

"It must feel incredibly amazing to have that kind of friendship in one's life" Regina said and turned to Emma as she finished speaking.

The blonde smiled and turned briefly, she could see just how happy her brother and Grace were by doing something as simple and ordinary as listening to music in a tiny seat. She turned to Regina and met dark glowing eyes.

"They have been friends since they were little, but… I think things are actually changing If you know what I mean"

"Oh I can definitely see it" Regina said and smiled.

Emma looked down at her hands and then back up at the beautiful woman giving her her undivided attention. "And I agree… They are very lucky to have each other, they are actually like two peas in a pot, Henry is always just so thirsty for knowledge and Grace's a little biology buff… I am glad He was able to find a friend who complemented him so well at such a young age, growing up here hasn't been easy for him"

Regina took a deep breath and Emma could see something in her eyes changed. The brunette smiled with a hint of sadness reflected in her face "I know what it can be like for someone who speaks and thinks like Henry to grow up in Brooklyn… believe me"

"Why is that? I mean… if it's ok, I don't want to pry…" Emma said suddenly blushing.

"It's quite alright… Well remember I told you I had been adopted when I was six?"

Emma nodded, listening to the brunette intently.

"I lived here… at the orphanage until I was adopted and even though so much time has passed, the memory of that place is still _very_ engraved in me" Regina said with her eyes fixed elsewhere.

Emma swallowed a small knot on her throat and felt for the woman, she knew the struggle very well. She was also taken back by the realization that Regina came from a place that watched her and her brother grow up.

"I'm so sorry Regina…" The blonde felt her heart break as she noticed the sadness inside Regina's eyes. She wanted to comfort her physically, but held back.

Regina shook her head and smiled as she wiped a tear that never fell from her eye away as discretely as she could.

"Well… It's all in the past now, I'm definitely grateful they didn't have the time to bounce me around from foster home to foster home" The brunette smiled and Emma returned the sentiment.

Looking at Regina was like admiring the beauty in yearning… a kind of mesmerizing desire that was so intense and strong that it breaks your heart and puts it back together at the same time. The blonde was afraid of how quickly she was starting to care for this woman.

"Fortunately you had the chance to see a very different side of this world… I mean that has to count for something right?" Emma tried to put a spark back in her dark eyes.

Regina saw the blonde's intentions and that alone put a smile on her lips. "It certainly has"

And there it was again, the lingering silent trances that moved so much inside each woman, though this time it was Regina who found the intense feeling so abrasive that she had to break the moment… this was definitely something new, however it confused her greatly.

"Where you born here in Brooklyn also?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head "Staten Island actually… So was Henry, we… well I grew up there until I was seventeen" Green eyes fell "That's when our parents died and… we came here, we have not lived anywhere else since then…"

It was Regina's turn to feel her heart break "I am sorry for your loss Emma… It could not have been easy"

The blonde shrugged, eyes lost in space "It never has been really, but I can't stop and think about that"

Regina's empathy was painted on her face; it was like the brunette's hand suddenly had a mind of its own. She gently placed it on top of Emma's and gently caressed it with her thumb.

The blonde's green eyes immediately turned to see the touch, her breathing began to race and Regina being a doctor immediately noticed and pulled her limb back.

She had no idea what had taken over, but she quickly looked down and pursed her lips.

Even though Emma was freaking out, she didn't want this to end… however just as she realized this, the moment had been taken away. Regina gave her a smile and pointed at Henry and Grace.

"Seems they've fallen asleep"

Emma turned and saw the teens leaning on each other fast asleep.

"I should go… I have an early shift tomorrow" Regina said and Emma nodded.

"Sure"

"Thank you so much for the invitation… it was lovely, well aside from your friend's unfortunate situation"

"Thank you for everything really… I mean for saving her the trip to the emergency room and also for taking her home"

"It was nothing, I'm glad I could help somehow" Regina smiled and stood. Emma fallowed and walked her to the door.

Regina was now standing on the other side and Emma leaned on the door of her apartment simply realizing how much she was feeling Regina's absence and she wasn't even gone.

"Good night Emma"

"Night…"

 **A/N: And there you have it… next chapter will shed light on the events of the parents and why Emma ran, I know many of you have asked about this** **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Back When You Can (Barcelona)  
**

Later that night, Regina had gone home. She was welcomed by familiar silence and pristine surroundings. The Dr. dropped her Saint Laurent and keys on the sofa as she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

The uneasy feeling in her stomach made her lie down on the comfortable piece of furniture, and just as her head collided with a soft cushion, the brunette looked around the dimly lit room and acknowledged her confusion. She simply couldn't understand why Emma seemed to affect her this way. Suddenly things felt new and exciting, colors looked brighter, however everything was tainted with doubt, and uncertainty.

Even as she closed her eyes and her lungs flooded with air, she could see Emma. The intimacy of the small moment they shared, the emerald flecks embedded in her light green eyes spoke of the kindness that enveloped her intent to comfort the doctor. A beautiful stranger that felt so familiar and true. It had been a long day at the hospital, followed by Henry's get together and Ruby's misfortune. Regina was exhausted and her muscles slowly relaxed as her body began to drift into slumber.

* * *

The following couple of weeks went by quickly. Regina had performed a total of seventeen surgeries which added up to basically one per day and a little more. The amount of hours she spent in the E.R were nonexistent, since whatever time she had off, she had to give to Henry and their project. The deadline was approaching and they were still a bit behind due to the doctor's unscheduled emergency calls.

For Emma it was the usual routines. One job to the other, keeping things organized and running at their home for Henry. The teenager was completely submerged in school and his project which he would later that morning find out had to be put in the mail tomorrow. After dropping his backpack on the grass near his favorite tree on school grounds he kicked an invisible rock. The sudden news had turned Henry's morning upside down. He felt his heart pound against his chest, as his hazel eyes looked around trying to think of something. He needed to talk to Regina as soon as possible, but how?! A stupid cellphone would come in handy right about now.

Henry grew anxious but kept his cool, he bit his lips and looked at other students casually walk by him, completely engrossed in themselves. He fell to his knees and opened his back pack. After searching his notebooks, he found Regina's card. He stood up and approached a girl who was seemingly texting or doing something of importance, he noticed how she held it was if it was a body part… far too much care for a device that kept you completely isolated from the moving world around. But Henry made no judgments. He wasn't like that.

The boy approached the girl with a soft and friendly voice "Hi… My name is Henry"

The girl looked up and gave him a confused look.

"I'm so sorry, I know this is weird… but could I please borrow your cell phone to make a phone call?" He asked with hopeful eyes. She noticed the boy's eyes were kind and he definitely seemed agitated.

She fell silent for a few seconds considering her answer, he seemed pretty geeky and harmless, kinda hot actually… broad shoulders, nice back...

"Please? It's an emergency, I'll be really quick I promise" He finished with a sheepish chuckle.

The girl shrugged and handed him her precious device. His eyes lit and smiled.

"Thanks!" He said and began to dial.

* * *

Not far from Henry's school Emma walked out of her apartment building. The morning was cool and the air fresh, she could hear the usual police sirens. She shivered a little and tucked herself tighter into her jacket as she walked. It was the end of the month which meant she had to pay rent.

Just as she made her way to the landlords place a block down the street, she took the time to think of the doctor. Regina had been swirling around her mind for days, but Emma was excellent at compartmentalizing and she couldn't afford to have these kind of desires for a straight woman. She took a deep breath and felt her body react with disappointment at the thought. Her attraction for the beautiful brunette would have to stay completely platonic. But Regina is just so incredibly kind and interesting, and lovely… ugh! Stop it. Emma shook her thoughts off _. I'd love to be her friend. It feels good to be around her._ –

Emma's mental chatter was stopped by something cold on the small of her back.

"Don't scream or I'll shoot" The male voice threatened to her ear as she felt his body against her back.

Emma closed her eyes and knew exactly how this would end. _Fuck._

Emma nodded. "Alright… I'll do whatever you want" She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"You see that alley? We're gonna walk there" Emma could feel the grip of his free hand on her arm tighten harshly. The blonde squeezed her eyes and tried to take the pain. They walked to the alley and he turned her around aggressively. The blonde was now facing him and he pointed at her freely.

Emma's breathing was hurried and her face looked pale. She extended her hands "Please don't shoot alright…?" She tried looking at him straight in the eye, giving him complete power over the situation.

"Give me your money…" He demanded.

Emma noticed he was sweating and his eyes looked troubled, he was also very young, he couldn't be over twenty-five years old.

"Now!" He screamed and Emma jumped startled.

"Alright… ok. ok…." She dipped her hand in her pocket and handed him the money she had been saving for a month to cover for rent. _Shit._

"That's all I have…" She took out both her pockets to show him she was telling the truth. Emma wanted to vomit. This was the part where he simply took off running and she could breathe in relief. But he stayed there simply looking at her.

"Turn around" The guy asked and Emma's heart fell. She tightened her fists feeling scared and powerless, tears pooling in her green eyes.

She complied and grimaced as she felt his body on her back. His hands on her ass and he pulled her blond hair and she squeezed her eyes again. Heart pounding hard against her chest, she raised her chin with defiance at the wall. He couldn't see it but she was not about to have that part.

She quickly realized he wasn't groping her, he was simply checking her jacket and back pockets.

"You ain't got shit bitch!" Emma's face was smashed against the wet cold brick wall. Her green eyes looked up wanting nothing more but to cry. She wanted this to be over _. Please just go._

She figured the man was trying to find a cellphone or jewelry. In that moment she was glad she had not worn her mother's watch.

The man pulled her against him by the hair and the blonde hissed. "Tell anybody and that fucking nerd will get it!" He pushed her violently and Emma landed on the floor harshly, hitting her forehead with the edge of a small set of wet concrete steps.

The impact was blunt however Emma was so in shock she couldn't feel any pain, she bursted into tears as she heard him run away. She bawled immediately, her body shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed trying to get some air into her lungs. She pushed herself off the ground and suddenly felt burning, the blonde stood and looked down at her open palms only to realize they were scraped, blood starting to ooze from the ardent scratches from the concrete. Emma furrowed her brows, as she felt something running down her forehead and face. After reaching for the open gush on one side of her forehead she hissed.

The amount of blood exiting from the wound was far more alarming than the one in her hands. Emma decided to go back to her apartment and clean up, after all she had to go to work… and pay rent _. Fuck_. How the hell was she going to make rent? The woman suddenly felt her throat tighten. What was she going to do?

Emma walked out of the alley looking around suddenly feeling paranoid. She rushed into her apartment building and ran up the stairs.

After washing her hands, she looked at the deep gush on her forehead. There was blood mixed with water all over the white sink. Her green eyes focused on the wound and she realized how bad it was. This thing couldn't just be patched up with a band aid she thought. The blonde cleaned it with a wet piece of gauze, however the blood would continue to pour out far too quickly.

There was no way in hell she would go to a hospital, she had no insurance and no money for that. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes only trying to contain tears stinging her eyes from falling. Emma felt frustrated and trapped, she threw the wet bloody piece of gauze in the trash and made her way to her room.

She needed to change the bloody tank top. After pulling it off her head, she put on a clean one. Shimmied off her jeans and put on a fresh, unstained pair. It was still early, Emma looked at the alarm clock on her night stand and thought of the only option she had. She took a big patch of gauze and placed on the bleeding wound and left.

The ride to Manhattan was quicker than she expected. Emma drove her old bug, one hand on the wheel and another covering her wound. From time to time, she maneuvered expertly and used the same hand on the wheel to witch gears. After entering the upscale neighborhood, she easily found a parking spot about a block away from her destination. Fall was usually her favorite season, the fiery trees mixed with the wet weather were the only thing keeping her steady at the moment. She slammed the door of the bug shut and looked around.

Emma dreaded what she was about to do, but she had no other choice, she would either risk it and luckily she'd get help or bleed out slowly. She wasn't up for dying a slow death from a stupid gush in the head, the thought was just ridiculously lame. The blonde walked through the posh neighborhood shivering. She figured it was from all the damn bleeding. Damn it! If only she had left a few minutes later… maybe that bastard wouldn't have jumped her and taken the chance of having a roof over her head for the next thirty days.

She was glad her mental blabbing had kept her completely distracted, because by the time she was done thinking so negatively, she realized she was standing in front of Regina's apartment building.

Emma looked up at the huge stylish structure and walked into the lobby to be greeted by the concierge. Strangely enough the man was very polite and seemed to be willing to genuinely help.

"Hi… I'm here to see Regina Mills, my name is Emma Swan"

He nodded and immediately picked up a phone placing it on his ear. Emma looked around the elegant lobby and could only imagine what the rest of the place looked like.

"Dr. Mills is waiting for you ma'am" He finished with a smile.

Emma looked around once more seemingly lost, she didn't even know Regina's apartment number… no stairs on sight.

"Um… how exactly do I get to her I'm sorry?"

"All you have to do is take that elevator on the right and press the pent house button, she has already cleared you, so it will take you straight to her, you won't miss it ma'am" He explained warm heartedly.

Emma nodded and thanked him. Just as the elevator doors closed, she hoped he was right. As she began to pass floors, her stomach became a mess. She could feel anxiety begin to creep up. With flushed cheeks, she continued to hold the now blood soaked gauze to her head.

Once the doors of the elevator opened, she realized what the guy meant by "You won't miss it" Regina's apartment was the only one in the freaking floor. She saw the single robust door and walked to it as she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her free hand.

Emma rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing... _her._

The blonde saw the smile on Regina's lips quickly turn into a frown as her eyes grew wide.

"Emma… You're bleeding" The brunette said without holding back her genuine worry.

The blonde found it irresistibly adorable and smiled inside. She was cut off from admiring the Dr. when the woman took her hand and pulled her into the luxurious home. "Please come in"

Finally, the blonde found her words "Yeah… It just won't stop bleeding, and… I dint know what else to do, I think I need stitches"

Regina knitted her brows and gently reached for the wound, Emma removed the gauze she had been holding and the brunette examined the gush.

"Yes, this is too deep, you will definitely need stitches"

Emma took the moment of Regina's intense concentration on her head to look at her, she was wearing a short black silk robe that ended sensually high above mid thighs. For a brief instant she wondered what she wore underneath it. Maybe another black silk gown… or perhaps just some sexy underwear? Her skin color was exquisite. The blonde shook the thoughts away. _Stop it Emma._

Regina guided her to the sofa and Emma sat, the brunette did the same and crossed her legs effortlessly.

"May I ask… What happened?" Regina said confused.

The blonde gave a half shrug and suddenly remembered she had no rent money "I got mugged... the guy pushed me and I hit my head" Emma raised a brow suddenly feeling fire burn through her, she figured she had moved on from shock to mild anger.

Regina could feel the sting in Emma's voice and her eyes dropped to the blonde's hands. She reached and turned her palms face up.

"Oh Emma…" She whispered realizing the woman was all scratched up.

Emma managed a small grin "It's ok… I'll be fine"

Regina nodded. _Of course you will be… I'll make sure of it._ "I will need to get my medical bag, please make yourself comfortable, I won't be long" She finished with soft smile.

Emma nodded and removed her jacket, exposing her taut arms. She looked around and took in the woman's home. It was more sophisticated than she imagined but Henry was right. Her signature perfume lingered in the air almost seamlessly. The view of the city was grand and simply amazing.

"Would you like something to drink?" Regina's voice didn't startle her, on the contrary it made her head spin in the best way possible. _Shit._

"Actually… yes, please"

Regina smiled and disappeared from view as she walked into another room, Emma figured it was the kitchen. Her lip curled up as she realized that the Dr. was still wearing her silk robe. The thought of Regina choosing to tend to her before even considering putting on clothes made her heart skip a beat. The few instances she had been around the woman, she felt protected and cared for, even if that sounded crazy.

Regina returned with a bottle of water and handed it to Emma. The Dr. sat next to the blonde and immediately noticed her gorgeously defined arms, she felt a small wave of heat rush from her chest up to her face, but had to focus.

While the blonde drank some water, the brunette searched her bag for the things she would be needing to tend to Emma's wound properly.

The blonde tensed a bit as she saw Regina's perfect hand approach her forehead holding a 'wet' gauze, the sterile smell hit her nostrils _. This smells like it burns._

"It's alright Emma, I need to clean it… I promise nothing I do will hurt you" The Dr. reassured.

She relaxed and allowed the brunette to do as she needed.

Green eyes suddenly lost in her grace… Why did she have to be so… stunning, and smart, and kind… and why the hell did she have to feel so good?

Regina prepared a small syringe and smiled, Emma's eyes went wide. The brunette let out a small amused laugh "Now I will need to numb the area in order to be able to stitch you… Can you please trust me?" Regina asked softly and how the hell could Emma resist?

Emma nodded and blinked softly.

The blonde was surprised to find Regina was actually telling the truth. She didn't feel a thing. Just as the brunette began to carefully stitch her, Emma closed her eyes. The feeling of Regina's hands was so soft. Beautiful, talented healing hands she thought. Even though she wasn't looking anymore, Emma could tell the doctor was extremely methodical with her craft. She was grateful, this meant the scaring would probably be minimal to nonexistent.

Just as she was finished, Regina observed her magnificent work. She placed a hand on Emma's chin gently and moved her head a little to the side.

Emma's green eyes showed just how exposed she felt, and for a brief moment she didn't care.

Feeling satisfied, the brunette covered the wound neatly and smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not at all" Emma retuned the smile "Thank you so much… I don't know what I would have done"

Regina felt her heart shrink, she knew exactly what Emma meant and that was just so unfair. It was the side of her profession that she hated. That in the crude reality of things not everyone had equal access to medical care without falling into immense debt.

"Please… don't ever hesitate to come to me if you need, no matter what"

Emma grinned softly. "Thank you… I wish I could repay you somehow"

The brunette smiled "Actually you give me plenty by allowing me to spend time with Henry" The truth was, Regina was a lonely one, but Emma didn't have to know that.

That statement made the blonde feel proud. Her brother was an amazing human being for sure.

"Please give me a few minutes to change and…"

"Actually, I have to go… I didn't show up for my early shift and we're short staffed because of Ruby's absence"

"Emma you just suffered severe trauma to the head…" The brunette took the blonde's hands in hers looking at the scrapes "They can't expect you to work after what you've just endured" Regina's brows knitted as she protested.

"Regina… I have to" Emma chose not to tell the doctor every scary detail, or the fact that she was now completely broke.

Regina's speech became more passionate "Emma you can't, we need to go to the hospital and have you properly examined… we aren't certain of what is going on inside"

Emma quickly objected sternly. "No. I can't"

Brown eyes quickly found green ones and softened in a way that made Emma stop to catch her next breath. "Please… Emma, allow me to check you for internal damage, just to be safe… I will give you a medical excuse if it helps… you won't have to worry about any expenses…"

Emma looked into those eyes and bit her lip, somehow with her it just didn't feel like charity. Because it wasn't.

"Please…" Regina added.

The blonde nodded "Alight…"

The brunette smiled and turned to the coffee table. After she reached for her cellphone, she handed it to Emma.

The blonde took it and looked at her quizzically.

"You can't work like this… not today Emma"

The woman took a deep breath and gave up, deep down she knew the Dr. was right. She began to dial as Regina stood.

* * *

Regina had gotten dressed and willingly taken time from her day off to take the injured woman to the hospital. The ride there was extremely comfortable, Emma had to admit that even though she loved her old bug, the brunette's brand new Mercedes provided comfort in levels her car couldn't.

So far the doctor had been more than lovely and accommodating. Emma could tell Regina tried her best to make the blonde feel at ease. And in truth she indeed was. The brunette's goal was to turn Emma's day into a better one, perhaps help her take her mind away from the morning's events.

They had walked into the hospital side by side. The blonde was now in Regina's turf and realized how much everyone who worked with her seemed to appreciate her presence. The brunette had taken Emma around and introduced her to her closest colleagues. After taking Emma to get the proper x-rays and cat scan, Regina guided the blonde up to her office.

Emma walked in first and saw exactly the place Henry had described a few weeks ago. Regina closed the door behind them and followedfollowed.

"Please make yourself comfortable… I should be receiving the results shortly"

Emma felt like she was freeloading on Regina, maybe this whole thing was not the best idea. "I'm… I uh…"

Regina sat on her chair and noticed Emma's uneasiness "Is there something wrong?" She asked casually.

"Actually… yes"

"Are you feeling ok?" Regina's coolness turned into concern quickly.

"Oh no no… I'm fine, I mean I feel physically fine… but somehow I feel horrible for dragging you into your work place on your day off"

The brunette relaxed and smiled relieved "It's no trouble at all… in fact it has been a pleasant change of pace, the company I mean" She let out a small embarrassed smile "Not the unfortunate circumstances"

Emma laughed and shrugged "I get it…" She shrugged lightly "And thank you really… I can't say that I know of anyone in your position who would have done this"

Regina smiled softly. Her actions had been completely genuine and Emma could feel it.

The blonde's eyes drifted from Regina to a photo on the desk. She suddenly remembered her little brother told her the Dr. had no photos in her office or home, which he found incredibly sad and odd. However, there was this costly looking frame, with the photo of an older beautiful woman and a man.

Regina noticed Emma's interest in the photo "Those are my parents"

The blonde looked up to her and smiled lopsidedly "They make a beautiful couple"

"Thank you…" The brunette stood and walked towards where Emma was sitting "As a matter of fact, my mother recently gifted it to me, she says I'm far too gray" Regina laughed softly, but Emma noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well… I think you are far from gray, you are anything but gray actually"

The brunette sat next to Emma and looked at her phone, still expecting to hear from the lab tech "My mother can be quite political and traditional, I can't blame her… after all she _is_ the wife of a diplomat"

Emma furrowed her brows in mild confusion.

"My father is an Ambassador…"

"Oh…" Emma realized. "Do they live in the U.S?"

"Not at the moment, they currently reside in Ireland"

Emma pursed her lips and nodded as she realized the brunette probably live a lonelier life than she let on, reasons why she seemed to work so much were becoming obvious.

"Perfect excuse to travel then" She added with a smile.

"I don't really have much time off, and well… I wouldn't call a visit to my parents a time for distraction or relaxation"

Emma felt torn, from Regina's words she gathered that maybe they weren't very close, but judging from her body language, she seemed sad when speaking of her parents.

The brunette shook her head lightly and Emma felt a change in subject was about to happen.

"While I was stitching your wound I noticed you have another scar on your forehead"

The taller woman felt her stomach turn "Yeah…" She shrugged sadly "It was from the accident; you know um… that killed my parents"

Regina felt her heart smash and wanted to kick herself. "I am so sorry I Emma… I didn't mean to upset you"

"No no… It's ok really" Emma finished with a small smile. She actually hated talking about the incident, but with Regina… she felt like she could, she wanted to.

"I hit my head with the window frame pretty hard" Emma clasped her hands and laughed lightly staring at nothingness, she figured the doctor noticed that the scar was not as gentle as it should have been.

Regina realized the blonde was slowly drifting to another place…. Or time.

Her forged laugh quickly turned into a frown. She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly.

"Emma you don't have to talk about this…" Regina said furrowing her brows, hands fidgeting lightly. She didn't know why but she felt a profound desire to comfort Emma. _Touch her. Everything is ok._

Emma opened her eyes and simply continued talking "Henry was so little… thankfully he was strapped to his car seat"

The doctor took the blonde's cue and understood that perhaps she wanted to talk about it, she would of course listen. _Of course I will listen._ Regina continued to hold back her itching desire to take Emma's torn hands in hers.

"Was he hurt in any way?"

"No… luckily he wasn't" Green eyes gleamed longingly "I don't even remember what the hell happened you know? I mean we were driving and all of a sudden, we were derailing off the road and into the water" Emma swallowed hard, she began to feel her scalp tingle probably from the anxiety attacking her violently.

Regina observed the blonde's body language and physical reactions, she noticed her breathing pattern had quickened which meant she was relieving the moment still burned to her brain.

"All I remember is opening my eyes and we were already underwater…" Emma's hands began to tremble, Regina held back no longer and took both of them in hers gently. _Her fingers are so cold…_

As a physician, the brunette understood every single response Emma's body was giving to mental stress, however something inside told her the blonde had not spoken about this before and letting it out should help her heal those emotional wounds. The amount of cortisol her brain was releasing was completely normal.

Feeling the doctor's hands gave Emma strength to continue "A blinding headache that went away as soon as I heard my mom calling my name"

 **Staten Island NY – 2000**

The muffled humming sound of dense water surrounding the wide Range Rover was frightening, Emma shook her head and slowly opened her eyes, she could feel pressure in her ears as she regained consciousness.

"Emma! Honey are you ok? Emma! Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice rang in the teenager's ears; she could feel her mother's distress. She had to wake up, the teen girl shook her head again and Henry's loud cry was added to the ringing in her ears. Blood ran freely on the side of Emma's head as her emerald green eyes looked to the side and saw her baby brother crying his mouth open, thick tears falling down his red cheeks. He was bawling fiercely draining his lungs from air.

"Emma! Please" The female voice continued to try.

The blonde regained her senses and was immediately invaded by a muting fear, she began to shake like leaf as she leaned forward.

"I'm here mom!" She desperately tried to reach over to her mother. She looked to the left and saw her father was completely unconscious, his head covered with bright red blood. Windshield completely cracked, crimson running a mosaic on the patterns.

"Emma is Henry ok?"

The blonde turned and inspected the baby "He's ok mom!" She said heaving. "let me help you mom… oh my God…" The blonde looked around and saw darkness… she could hear water surging into the vehicle.

"No! Emma sweetheart listen to me!" Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter as much as she could. "What do you mean no mom?!" Emma asked desperately and equally emerald green eyes filled with tears, they said everything before the brunette spoke "I can't Emma…" The mother said regretting what was to come "My legs baby…" Mary Margaret's tears ran. Emma suddenly stiffened and saw the dash had been pushed into her mother's lap.

"Mom…" Emma cried a whisper that broke Mary Margaret's heart. Green eyes welled with even more tears.

They were running out of time, the woman knew what had to be done, and she had to do it quickly. "Emma listen to me honey, take your brother and get out of here!"

"But mom?" Emma never thought her mother would actually break her heart. The sadness and fear in the young blonde green eyes was muting. "Dad?" She turned to look at her father.

"He's… he's gone honey" Mary Margaret barely managed as she swallowed tears.

Thick tears began to fall down Emma's cheeks.

"Emma!" The woman shouted trying to bring her daughter back into reality.

"I can't mom…" She shivered and cried as intensely as her little brother "Please don't make me do this"

Mary Margaret's eyes were full of love, and bravery. She had to be strong for her children, they had to survive. "Take Henry now!"

Emma quickly unbuckled the toddler and took him in her arms, the small bundled shivered and continued to cry.

Mary Margaret's lips quivered as she broke in tears, this was it. "Emma please don't let him grow up without you"

The blonde's flushed face was smeared with tears and blood from the wound on her head. She nodded and sobbed. "I promise mom" The water level had reached the teenager's waist.

The woman placed a kiss on the baby's head and squeezed Emma's hand "Go Emma... I love you both"

One last look…"I love you mom" Emma whispered with sticky and fresh tears on her face.

how could she do this to her mother…? How could she leave her to drown? She felt pain inside her heart, a tearing pain she had never felt before in her short life… she could literally feel her heart had been completely shattered.

"Now!" Mary Margaret's voiced startled Emma making her jump and flee. She pushed, and she kicked she tried and tried until she was able to escape from the sinking vehicle. Holding her baby brother close to her chest.

Mary Margaret 's last breath of air was given up more than gladly, water rushing in meant Emma had been able to get out. Now completely underwater, the brunette shook her head desperately. She thanked whatever force allowed the vehicle to remain clear of water before her children escaped. The woman's eyes closed as life began to drain from her body

For young Emma a small light was ahead, she swam upwards as fast as she could, tightly holding onto Henry, the cavity of her lungs felt empty and anxiety did as it pleased. But quickly the waters felt warmer on her skin… Suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore. There was light, the light was the sun. She emerged up fighting for her next batch of air and quickly filled her lungs with air. The girl looked at the toddler in her arms flutter his wet lashes rapidly clutching onto life as desperately as she had. _He was alive. We were alive… our parents were gone._

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: And there you have it! Thank you so much for the love! Next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off, much more to be revealed in the next one also** **Please leave me a review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the love! Some people have asked for more Emma/Regina time, of which you'll have plenty in this chapter and the ones to come, however I do ask for a bit of patience as the story unfolds and develops naturally** **it's going to be sooooo worth it. ;) all chapters will be filled with Emma/Regina time, but other characters are necessary for the flow of the story as well. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sway (Bic Runga)**

After Emma's admission Regina was rendered speechless. The blonde had just spoken of her parent's death with excruciating detail. Her broken voice, the way her hands trembled lightly, the muting pain harbored in green eyes told Regina of the most agonizing experience the woman had ever endured. Innocence ripped from her young heart with one single stroke.

The brunette's hands were gently entwined with Emma's, the last thing she wanted was to awaken any soreness in her scraped palms, but Regina wanted… she _needed_ to comfort her. The doctor's brows were knitting as her brown eyes looked deeply into Emma's tear soaked ones, trying to bring her back into reality and out of that painful memory as gently as possible.

"Emma…" Regina said as she gently stroked uninjured skin of her hands.

The blonde seemed to be trapped in a distant dimension, or to be more exact… a different time. Her face flushed and covered with fresh and drying tears.

"I should have…" Came out in a low broken whisper.

Regina continued to listen attentively, even though her chest weighed heavily.

"I… um… I just" Emma mumbled as she slowly began to collide with the present. She could hear her own words and they began to sound foreign once spoken out loud for the first time. She suddenly felt insecure and inadequate. She blinked rapidly and snapped out of her trance, gently pulling her hands away from Regina's and wiping away her tears.

The doctor immediately missed the contact and flinched gently, she could almost feel a tiny crack in her heart from the blonde's action. She tightened her fists briefly, suddenly feeling vulnerable too… wanting nothing but to dry those tears away herself.

Emma on the other hand felt exposed and embarrassed. The doctor had been so gracious and done what not many would have so selflessly. She had stolen her scarce free time and now seemed to continue to dump all her shit on her. To Emma that felt incredibly unfair, but she couldn't ignore just how fucking easy it all felt with her, it was like things simply flowed with a kind of soothing simplicity that took away her ability to reason.

"I'm… so sorry Regina" Emma continued to wipe away her tears and even pushed out an embarrassed small laugh.

The doctor shook her head immediately tried to capture the blonde's attention "Emma… you don't have to apologize for expressing how you feel" She reasoned, green eyes finally looking up and into dark brown ones.

Regina's small smile was raw, honest and warm. Emma knew this was trouble, or maybe it was a kind of intimacy and support she never experienced with anyone before. A different kind of friendship.

The blonde mirrored Regina's smile "I've completely ruined your day off Regina, I am so sorry"

"Nonsense… and please stop apologizing" The doctor smiled a bit more brightly in hopes to cheer the other woman up "I am glad you felt comfortable enough to reach out to me, and even more pleased to be of help"

Emma could listen to this woman speak forever. The way she enunciated each word like it was the last she'd ever speak, the emotion in her eyes… the depth and rawness in her voice, everything about her from the way she smelled to the way she moved. _She has a scar…_ and just like that green eyes got lost in the brunette's lips.

Emma was not the only one lost in the intensity of the moment. Another one of those compromising and exposing instances they seemed to experience in surplus amounts ever since that night came to be yet again. They stared at each other for what felt like forever.

The loud sound of Regina's cellphone startled them. Emma jumped slightly and the doctor took the device resting on her lap.

She swiped the screen "They've sent your results…"

' _ **All OK for Emma Swan'**_

"Everything seems to be normal" The woman said as she read the lab tech's text, internally criticizing his briefness and ambiguous words.

"Great! See I told you I was fine, I have a very hard head" Emma joked and even winked once Regina looked up.

The doctor gave her a small amused laugh "Regardless of your self-deprecating observation Miss Swan…" She said with a bit of a flirty and playful timbre "I'd still like to go back down and review them myself" She smiled "Just to be safe"

"You Should trust your peers Regina" She teased.

"Oh, I do. In fact, I count myself lucky to work with such professional and capable people, however…"

"I knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere"

"I _always_ personally review my patient's test results" She sighed "Call it a bit of an anal-retentive trait… nothing to do with distrust"

The blonde continued to smile, accepting her answer.

The moment had gone from extremely personal and painful to more upbeat and less somber, though Regina was happy the blonde seemed to be feeling a lot better, she couldn't help but to feel like there was so much more to be shared. Emma carried with something else, something that weighed on her soul and the doctor knew that was far from healthy, her scientific knowledge told her that psychological and emotional damage of that extent was harmful in the long run, however she knew and understood as a human… that most breathing warm blooded beings on earth walked around with tormented hearts and minds. She could only hope someday Emma felt comfortable enough to see her as someone worthy of her trust.

After effectively going back down to the E.R, the brunette conclusively verified the blonde was indeed fine. Every single test she had ordered came back normal. Now that she was feeling more comfortable knowing Emma was ok, they walked to the underground parking. They got in Regina's Mercedes and left the hospital grounds.

While they cruised the unique New York streets, Emma felt content. She didn't know if it was the forward moving vibe of this side of the beautiful city, she honestly almost never came to this part of town. She didn't know if it was the woman next to her. Looking out the window, she could smell and taste the uplifting magic these tall buildings held, the fast pace of each individual walking passed, everyone so different, everyone so alike, there was no room for giving up, so much to do and see… so much more to be. The weather was fantastic, a mixture of gentle sunny and gray. Cool and fresh even though it was almost noon. They had spent the better part of the morning at the hospital, and now… here she was. Sitting in Regina's brand new fancy car. It smelled like leather and her perfume. Emma looked to her left and saw the brunette sensually maneuver the wheel as she drove. _Sensually? I've officially lost my mind…_ _or I am as infatuated as a teenage lovesick boy._

As they turned on Maddison, Regina smiled as she felt eyes on her. The brunette debated if she should turn to the blonde now or just wait. The last thing she wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable. "How about some coffee?" Regina asked as she made her way through another familiar street.

"Regina… you've done more than enough really… there's no need, I mean I've already wasted half your day I—" Emma felt like she had repeated the same sentence all day, but the woman honestly didn't want the doctor to think she was taking advantage of her.

The brunette parked the car near her favorite coffee house and turned to the blonde "Actually Emma… I appreciate the company, my plan for the day consisted of medical journals and research" She shrugged and laughed at herself a little "And perhaps a lonely lunch"

Emma bit her lip not understanding how this woman was still single and so seemingly alone. Perhaps it was simply Regina's choice, just as it was Emma's choice not to open up to others herself. The blonde took a deep breath followed by a smile and a nod "Coffee sound great"

Regina beamed "Excellent then… let's go" She finished and opened her car door.

After exiting the vehicle, they walked to the intimate yet contemporary place across from central park.

"Would you like to seat outside?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged "Sure… whatever you'd like is fine with me"

The brunette pulled out a chair and could not help but to admire the blonde's exquisitely developed body and musculature. Dark eyes discretely scanned as the taller woman removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the black chair. Regina felt an instant ache that surprised her. She found herself indulging on Emma's energy and the way she carried herself.

"The weather is lovely; it would be a waste to be inside" Regina offered casually as the cool air made its way into her lungs.

They sat.

Emma smiled "So Doctor Regina likes to enjoy coffee under slightly gray afternoons…"

The brunette returned the sentiment "Very much so… insanely gloomy of me I know" She laughed.

"Not at all… I'm a sucker for New York autumn weather" She rolled her tongue on her lips and laughed "Unless it just makes us both gloomy and depressing"

Emma felt nervous and confident at the same time, she noticed Regina was being so nice… however she was always pleasant and content, the calm and well centered energy the doctor exuded made Emma feel all kinds of butterflies in her stomach. _Butterflies… barf. I am so fucked_. Emma figured it was part of her physician persona… doctors are supposed to make others feel good and safe… right?

After a waiter approached their table, he took their orders and left promising to quickly return. Regina had attempted to coax Emma into trying a fantastic mocha concoction they made so sinfully perfect in this place, however the blonde decided to go for a simple black coffee, hoping the ten-dollar bill safely tucked in one of her leather jacket's pocket would suffice to cover for the doctor's drink and her own. _Money…_ She decided to put that very fucking scary thought in the back of her mind, at least for right now.

Minutes later the waiter kept his promise and expertly placed both drinks in front of each woman and nodded.

"Thank you" Regina looked up briefly and smiled at him, Emma nodded.

An awkward silence fell over them, however Emma quickly found her mouth uttering words pushed by another pesky little batch of courage. "So… did you always want to be a doctor?" The blonde asked genuinely curious.

The brunette finished taking a sip of her delicious coffee and swallowed "Actually yes… I've been fascinated by human anatomy ever since I can remember. The astonishing ways of organisms... and how they function, something that holds both simplicity and complexity at the same time…" She smiled "I find it riveting… Yourself?

Emma quickly thought of long forgotten desires "Well… when I was younger I wanted to go to art school" She shrugged and blinked softly "Never got the chance" features completely neutral.

Regina took a deep breath and figured this was due to her parents sudden and unexpected death. There was a lot about Emma's story that was left unsaid… so much she wanted to ask but didn't want to stir those strong emotions yet again, the brunette thought the blonde had gone through more than enough today.

"I am—I'm so"

"It's ok… it doesn't bother me really, when I was seventeen it was the thing I wanted and desired more than anything, but then again… I was just a silly kid" She let out a sigh "All that matters to me now is making sure Henry gets to go"

Regina could not help but to feel terrible for the blonde. The woman too had personal desires and goals like any other human being, yet everything had been taken away from her so unfairly at such an early age, leaving her with an immense responsibility to bear. She was forced to simply forget about herself in order to give her brother what she couldn't touch. Henry was a fantastic young man, who was also another victim… no one left to blame here but life and its sometimes unfair turns.

"I am sure he will Emma, you've done an amazing job raising him"

The blonde felt a soft warm feeling in her stomach. She smiled and nodded gently, suddenly feeling like praising words seemed so foreign when directed at her. "Thank you… he was always such a good kid, even when he was a baby" Emma smiled as she reminisced "He only cried when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed… something I was always grateful for, I mean I basically became a mom with the turn of one day… I went from sketching my prom dress design to raising a teething baby"

"It must have been difficult, you were just a child yourself" Regina offered as she took another gentle sip of her coffee, wind softly blowing raven locks of silky hair.

A lopsided grin sprouted from Emma's lips "It was so hard… and so scary" The blonde smiled as a memory fell upon her "But he became my little best friend you know? I mean we only had each other" The woman let out an amused laugh "For long periods of time, that kid was the only person who I could talk to, I was so happy when he said his first word! Until then it was just one never ending monologue"

Regina laughed with Emma comfortably. Everything felt just… right. It felt good.

"Perhaps this experience played a big role in him being such a fantastic listener" The doctor added.

"Yeah… he's great" Suddenly Emma's smile quickly turned into a frown "I'm just glad he doesn't remember…"

Regina inhaled deeply and quickly tried to make that frown disappear. Even though she wanted to know more, she refused to gain knowledge of Emma's past in exchange of causing her more pain.

The doctor shifted in her seat and smiled "Speaking of Henry, he called me this morning, right before you came to my home"

Emma raised a surprised brow "He did?"

"Yes… apparently, we must finish the project today and have it in route to MIT by first thing tomorrow"

"But… I thought you guys had another week"

"So did we… he mentioned receiving a letter from them today"

"Shit…" Emma's eyes widened "I mean shoot" She shrugged.

Regina laughed lightly.

"He must be freaking out then" Emma continued.

"He sounded very anxious yes, I asked him to come over to my house after school so we could finish it, I hope that's ok with you"

"Of course Regina… Thank you actually"

"No need to thank me… in fact… perhaps you could—" Regina looked down at her lap and rolled her tongue on her crimson lips, she smiled still hiding a rush of heat and blush invading her cheeks. Emma could see she was trying to hide sudden embarrassment.

The blonde smiled as the cool wind blew gently. She quickly felt a rush of confidence wash over her.

The brunette finally looked up "Would you like to join us? We could have dinner together… the um, the three of us of course" _Did I just stutter?_

The waiter approached the table and placed the black leather check presenter on the table. Regina swiftly placed her hand on it without second thought.

"Regina no… I'll take care of it" Emma instantly objected to the brunette's action.

The doctor looked up "If I recall correctly… _I_ invited you Emma…"

"It doesn't matter" The blonde looked at the check presenter wanting to reach over and take it from perfectly manicured hands "I mean it… please, it's the least I can do after everything you've done"

By the time Emma was finished talking Regina had pulled out a black card from her Birkin bag and placed it in the holder "When you are the one who extends the invitation to _me_ … then you may Miss Swan" She finished with a smile, suddenly feeling her usual confidence return.

The blonde's shoulders dropped as she leaned back on the chair knowing she wasn't going to win this one. _Did she just hint for me to ask her out?_ Emma pretended those last words hadn't sent her heart out of control.

As the man took the presenter and walked away, Emma pressed her point.

"That's so not fair Regina" Emma tried with a grin.

The brunette licked her lips and smiled "And yet here I am still waiting for what I hope is a positive response to my previous offer"

Emma smirked "I should say no" She feigned seriousness with a playful gleam in her green eyes.

Regina laughed and shook her head "I will take your probable statement as reluctant yes"

The blonde joined the doctor and laughed too. "Alright" Emma finished.

* * *

Afternoon had fallen upon them. They were now at Regina's apartment. The brunette comfortably moved around the kitchen, Emma struggled trying pull a cork from a bottle of wine as the doctor washed a batch of brightly colored romaine.

The taller woman had been arguing with the brunette for the past ten minutes since she would not allow her to help. Regina tried to distract her with wine duty.

"I swear Regina…" A loud pop was head as the blonde finally removed the cork. "When the hell did they seal this? The eighteen hundreds? Christ!" Emma opened and closed her sore hand and discretely winced.

The doctor looked up and immediately widened her eyes "Oh no Emma… your injuries" She felt like absolute shit. She quickly dropped the lettuce and walked over the kitchen island.

"Regina… I'm fine"

The doctor took Emma's hands without second thought. She gently caressed them as she inspected both palms, noticing one of the small scrapes was faintly bleeding again. "I am so sorry Emma… I'm such an idiot!"

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other and shook her head "I'm fire, really it's nothing"

The doctor looked up and into emerald green with furrowed brows and guilt stricken brown eyes. "You're bleeding again… I…" Regina let out an annoyed huff. She was mad at herself.

"Hey… Regina, it's ok" Emma tried with a smile "I'm pretty tough, I can take it… this is nothing alright?"

"It is definitely something" The brunette said and gently pulled the blonde towards the sink. "Here, place it under warm water, I'll got get my medical bag"

Emma rolled her eyes "No Reg-"

Emma had no chance to protest, the brunette was gone in a blink.

The blonde slouched her shoulders and washed her hand.

Seconds later the woman was back with her medical supplies. She took Emma's hand into hers and gently dried it with some gauze.

The blonde could not help but to stare and revel in the feeling this amazing woman brought up in her. Watching her care for her with such gentleness. Emma noticed the small vein that faintly popped on Regina's forehead. _She must feel so distressed…_ The taller woman quickly realized the doctor was being too hard on herself. It felt like she truly cared. _Does she care?_

While Regina properly tended to Emma's tiny wound, the blonde's thoughts continued to ramble. She could feel a delicious rush invade her blood stream. She remembered the brunette had told her how careful and pedant she tended to be when it came to her patients. That must be it…

"There…" Regina said softly as she finished.

Emma smiled and slowly took her hand back "Thanks"

The brunette finally smiled softly "My pleasure… and now, please _sit_ " She finished with a sterner timbre.

A soft beeping sound interrupted their exchange, and Emma turned to see where it came from.

Regina walked back to the kitchen "It's just the concierge… Henry must be here"

Emma nodded as she watched the doctor punch a number on the small screen attached to the wall. "It is him" She turned and smile.

"I'll get it" Emma pointed at the door but stopped on her tracks as Regina raised a brow.

The taller woman raised both hands in midair "Ok… ok, I'll just… _sit_ " She finished and plummeted onto the chair.

The doctor smiled "Much better… thank you" She finished and walked towards the door, leaving Emma to roll her eyes and smirk to herself.

The blonde could hear her brother's voice and seconds later, the tall teenager was rushing to her as he dropped his backpack next to her chair "What happened to you?!" Henry asked with wide concerned hazel eyes.

"Hey I'm ok don't worry…" Emma could tell he was genuinely worried and maybe shocked to find here there. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Your head!" His eyes feel to Emma's lap "And your hands! What happened? Why are you all banged up sis?"

"I got mugged" She simply admitted.

"What?!" Why didn't you call the school wha-?!"

Regina continued to prepare dinner and occasionally looked to the pair, allowing them their space.

"Because… I'm the adult kid… remember?"

Henry's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes.

"Besides… I'm fine, Regina took care of my wounds" The blonde looked over at the brunette and their eyes met, Regina smiled and swiftly returned to what she was doing.

"She even made me take all kinds of tests at the hospital… they all came back normal, so… see? Nothing to freak out about"

"What did they steal?"

Regina suddenly felt uncomfortable since Emma's look changed quickly. The blonde's smile turned into a frown and her eyes grew anxious. The doctor looked down to the salad she was making.

"We'll talk about that later" Emma whispered as green eyes met his hazel ones with a more serious look.

Henry nodded and accepted Emma's answer "Ok" He knew everything was not "Okay"

"I heard they changed your deadline" Emma smoothly changed the subject and pushed a serene smile.

Henry quickly felt the stress return to his body "Ugh! Yes… we still have some things to go over" He scratched his forehead "I hope we have enough time to finish"

Emma could tell her brother was exhausted and could not help but to feel bad for the teen as he'd have to continue working on his project for the rest of the afternoon.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm sure that… if anybody can accomplish that it's you" She smiled and looked to the brunette a few feet away from them "And Regina of course"

The blonde blushed lightly, and even though she could not tell from where she sat, so did Regina.

Henry grinned still looking at his sister.

"Why, thank you for the confidence Miss Swan" Regina added playfully.

"You're welcome doctor…" She said returning the playful prefix "After all you've done, a bit of sucking up is the least I can do" She joked lightly as hse raised her scraped hands.

Regina scoffed playfully. She was actually glad to see Emma feeling relaxed enough to joke so casually with her.

Henry eyed them both as he pressed his lips holding back a smile. All the shameless flirting made him far too excited. _Finally! Some progress between these two oblivious little cowards._

"Henry..." Regina was putting the finishing touches on their food as she looked up

The teenager looked up "Yes?"

"Would you like to go over my notes while I finish here? It would give us a head start" She suggested.

"Sure! Sounds great… where are they?"

She dried her hands on a crisp kitchen towel "My laptop… it's on my bed I believe, first room to the right down the hall… could you please get it for me?"

The teenager nodded and almost hesitantly walked towards a part of the apartment he's never been to.

Regina noticed and smiled "Please don't be embarrassed… It's more than alright go ahead"

He narrowed his eyes sheepishly "You sure?"

"I am sure" She assured him.

He walked off and Emma piped in "So… what are you making? Whatever it is… smells amazing"

"Well… due to the lack of time to prepare something a bit more proper, I had to go for a simpler dish… tempeh bacon veggie burgers and salad"

Well damn that sounded too healthy to smell so good… Emma thought as she nodded, Regina did not miss the skepticism in her eyes. The doctor smiled.

"Animal protein contains high amounts of saturated fats… though it may not sound delicious, it actually is…" She let out a small amused laugh due to Emma's expression "I promise… just give them a chance"

Emma melted a little bit inside, how could she resist this woman? She did not show her weakness though.

"Alright… but just so you know, nothing could ever replace the perfection of real bacon… just sayin"

"Fair argument, however… you shouldn't see it as a replacement, but as a completely new and different _healthier_ option"

"Mmm no no. You said tempeh 'bacon' Regina you can't just replace bacon" She shrugged "You should maybe call them tempeh strips… or something like that, but bacon… only delicious pigs are worthy of that name"

The doctor laughed and shook her head. "You are impossible"

"I'm just honest" She chuckled. The blonde made her way towards the island where the bottle of wine sat open. "Good thing we have your delicious chateau to wash it down with" She poured two glasses.

The doctor took a small piece of tempeh bacon and offered to the blonde "Here try it… it's not bad at all"

Emma hesitantly looked at the offering and took it. She inspected it.

Regina laughed "Just try it! Trust me… please"

And that's all she had to say to make the blonde melt some more. Perhaps it wasn't what she said, but the endearing way she said it.

The taller woman took an exploratory bite and green eyes quickly widened "Mmm ok… this is actually so freaking good" She took another bite.

"I told you it was" Regina took a sip of her wine.

Henry cleared his throat and sat on the table as he opened Regina's laptop. He entwined his fingers and popped them "Alright Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis… here I come" He finished and began to read over Regina's notes.

Emma raised an eyes brow and looked at him.

"Hmm" Regina swallowed the delicious red "By the way Henry your challenging views on the cause of autism spectrum disorder were simply fantastic, I know a handful of archaic thinking colleagues who would brand you as a medical Pariah… could not disagree more"

Henry smiled witout breaking eyes contact with the compute "Thank you Regina!"

"Oh… and please also review the ones on adrenoleukodystrophy…"

Emma's eyes darted to Regina with the same confused face and then turned back to her brother "There are more of you…"

Regina let out an amused laugh.

Henry was far too invested in his reading; he did not bother to look up "What was that sis?"

"Never mind Patch Adams… carry on" Emma said and took another sip.

About thirty minutes later, the trio enjoyed dinner and then moved on to finish Henry's task. Emma decided to pick up one of Regina's books and move on to the sofa, allowing them to completely dive into the project. The blonde could not deny, it had been an eventful day. It started out the worst way possible and simply turned into one of the best ones she'd had in far too long. After a while of debating, shifting and turning in the doctor's comfortable sofa, she finally gave into slumber.

It was now well past three am and Henry as well as Regina were half way smeared on the table. The boy had surrendered first not even realizing when he fell asleep on his notes and journal, while Regina continued until the project was successfully finished. She placed it in a large envelope after printing it, also including a digital copy in the package. She addressed it and crashed at around one am.

Emma jolted awake. And after taking in the unfamiliar surroundings quickly remembered where she was. The blonde never spoke of it, but she usually found herself awakened in the middle of the night by the same recurring nightmare for the past sixteen years. She stood from the overly comfortable piece of furniture and immediately saw her brother and Regina peacefully sleeping with half their torsos on the table.

She smiled softly and gently caressed Henry's hair. As her eyes landed on the stunning woman sleeping near him, she wished she could do the same to her.

There was something about the magic that lingered in the air while everyone slept. Things seemed brighter and more beautiful, but Regina… well, she had been continuously beautiful inside and out no questions asked, uninterruptedly, irrevocably _her_. 24/7.

Emma noticed how breathtaking and tranquil the city looked through the oversized windows that lead to the doctor's exclusive balcony. She opened the glass door as quietly as she could manage and walked outside. The intense breeze hit her and she allowed her eyes to close, she inhaled deeply. Maybe it was the lights of the city from where she stood, perhaps it was that enthralling magic she related to silent midnights' or simply the fact that she was now feeling something she had never felt before. Emma had a lot to think about and consider. Regina was this breathing walking unbelievable fantasy woman… _straight_ woman, and she was allowing herself to enjoy her far too much, far too deeply and far too quickly.

Her mind chatter was interrupted by the subtle sound of the glass door. Emma turned to see a sleepy faced Regina. Hair slightly disheveled, make up almost completely gone and slightly smudged. _God… even still, she looks more exquisite… more intimate, raw and real._

"Hey…" Emma managed softly "I'm sorry if I woke you… I just needed some fresh air"

Regina crossed her arms and shivered lightly. "You didn't... I sent Henry to one of the guest rooms, I hope you weren't planning on leaving this late" She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly "Or early for that matter"

Emma grinned still taking her in and shook her head. "Thank you for everything… I mean that" She finished with a sincerity and vulnerability Regina hadn't seen in emerald eyes before.

The brunette simply nodded and gave her the same openness and exposure from dark gleaming eyes.

Emma turned her gaze back to the astonishing view of New York City at three am. She could hardly believe she lived in such a beautiful place. It simply did not feel the same from her familiar every day view.

"It's ravishing isn't it?" Regina said as she too reveled in such perfect sight and Emma nodded.

The brunette's insides, as intoxicated with the ever consuming and magical attraction as the other woman's, neither one knew. Both doubting each other. Both terrified. Both choosing silence and friendship in stead.

"I should have gone back for her" Emma whispered as she looked to the horizon.

Regina rolled her tongue on her lips and blinked softly, quickly realizing the blonde was speaking of her mother "Emma there was nothing you could have done"

Tears stung Emma's eyes and a knot lodged in her throat, making it hard to swallow. "I left her to drown Regina"

The doctor furrowed her brows and swallowed the lump Emma couldn't seem to "Emma… listen to me" The brunette whispered with a broken voice suddenly feeling tears sting _her_ eyes. She placed a hand on the blonde's arm and turned her so they were face to face.

The taller woman's breath caught in her chest as she saw the emotion in Regina's glowing reddened eyes. The compassion and empathy in them. Emma took a breath in and could not find the will to release it. She looked into this woman in front of her and nodded holding back her own tears. She listened attentively.

Emma looked so small and so guilty, it simply broke Regina's heart, all she could see was a scared teenage girl, blaming herself for her mother's death.

"You did exactly what she asked you to…" Regina said as she rubbed Emma's arms with her thumbs.

The blonde's lip trembled.

"You saved Henry's life Emma… you could not have left a baby on the side of the lake and then swam all the way back to her" The brunette shook her head, with red rimmed eyes. "You did so much more than enough…"

Emma nodded, almost as if that kind of confirmation was all she wanted to hear. Tears fell.

And so did Regina's.

Emma felt like she could finally release that breath she had been holding.

Regina forgot about her reservations and gave into her desires, she walked closer and looped her arms around Emma. The blonde returned the affection and placed one hand on the brunette's waist and the other on her back. Emma sobbed, allowing the woman who held her be the first one to hear and feel the weight. Regina gripped the blonde's shirt tightly and got lost in her warmth, her frailty, and the intensity of everything that was Emma Swan.

For the first time since that fatal afternoon, the blonde allowed herself to cry in the arms of another, for the first time she allowed someone to hold her and comfort her.

 **A/N: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one** **please leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes! We are successfully progressing into what we are all looking forward to, I hope you enjoy the slow burn development into the friendship before we get to the hot stuff. This chapter is very important as it will be a very important propeller helping us move forward. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **I think I'm In love (Kat Dahlia)**

Struggle could be defined as making forceful or violent efforts to get free of restraint or constriction. Regrettably Emma was no stranger to the word and its callous definition, and right now every single inch of her body was feeling the pressure. The blonde was laying on her couch. Arms folded under her head, one tall black leather boot over the other.

This was far from productive, but she'd been wracking her brain for the past twelve hours. She had put her rent dilemma on the back of her mind while she was with Regina. Actually between thinking of the brunette doctor and her money issues the blonde was close to losing her mind. But she didn't. Emma was used to acting on command, conquering defiance with clever thinking, staying barely afloat… but they were still surviving weren't they?

Propping her feet over, she was now sitting down and with her face buried in her hands.

"Ugh!" The blonde ran a pale hand through her beautiful think golden locks as her right leg began to tremble frantically.

An intimate whisper was all she could muster "How the fuck am I going to make this work?" As green focused eyes scanned every single object in her apartment. She chewed on her bottom lip taking a deep breath and that's when it happened. Her leg suddenly stopped the incessant anxious bouncing as the solution washed over her, taking with it about half the burning weight on her chest only to be replaced with despondent acceptance. She stood from the couch and crossed the apartment, making her way into her bedroom. Kneeling down on the squeaky hardwood floor she pulled a small metal safe and punched in the code that protected anything of value she still held on to. There was no way she would pawn her mother's watch, that was not an option, it was a family air loom passed down from her grandmother Eva to her mother and then finally to her. Determined hands browsed through passports, birth certificates and other papers, until she found the very thing she was looking for.

She dreaded what she was about to do, but It had to be done.

Emma closed the small metal box and placed it back under the bed. She hurried out to her living room, grabbed her jacket, car keys and walked out of her apartment. She was determined and not willing to look back.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and everything seemed to be back to normal, only it wasn't. At least not under the surface. Emma had successfully come through as always and paid their rent, she went back to work the very next day after the incident, even though Regina advised her not to in order to allow her hands to heal properly, but Emma was well… Emma. She was determined, hardheaded and thought herself to be physically hard to knock down and completely out.

Even though Henry and Regina had finished their commitment with each other, that didn't stop the doctor and the blonde from finding an excuse to see one another. It had only been twice in the course of fifteen days and although Henry was present both times, it didn't seem to matter as long as they got their fix. The small moments were not wasted or treated carelessly, on the contrary; it was all about laughing, feeling more and more comfortable with one another and even discovering just how sarcastic both Emma and Regina were with each other. Emma learned that Regina used to fence and ride horses from the time she was a child all the way into her teenage years. Regina quickly realized the blonde had a penchant for cussing when she was excited and used to be deeply invested in drawing, until her life changed.

The doctor had however returned to her regular E.R hours which made her prone to shift rotations and exhausting schedules. She thought it could help her keep her mind off of missing spending time with the teenage boy and mostly from thinking about Emma so much that it was all her brain could now use to make new neural pathways.

For Henry it had been two days since he had received an answer from M.I.T letting him know that he had been accepted, but did not qualify to receive a scholarship at all.

Emma was pouring some orange juice into a glass cup while her brother was sitting on the table looking like absolute shit. Messy bed hair, still wearing his flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, a cheerless look on his face while his head rested on his hand, propped up by the elbow on the table.

Untouched pancakes right in front of him.

The blonde was dressed and ready to start the day, but she could not leave him like this. She took a deep breath and sat on the table with him.

"Hey…" She nudged his free arm lightly "It's going to be ok kid; I'll figure something out alright?" Emma lied. In fact, she had no idea just what the hell she was going to do, but she had to do something eventually.

"This is depressing" He said as he looked at her with a crooked brow. "Literally… they should have flat out rejected me you know? I mean talk about a distorted version of poetic justice… or more like dangling a carrot in front of a hungry rabbit, running in a hamster wheel… and to top it all you had to get rid of the bug to pay rent, I mean why us?"

"Um… I don't think a rabbit would fit in a hamster wheel, and we can always get another car" She tried in a more upbeat tone.

He rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the table, hitting it with his forehead lightly over and over "Whatever, it's not like it matters… at least not anymore, everything is falling apart" He whined.

Emma huffed "Alright! Enough of this crap" She pushed her chair back and stood, only to take him by the arm. "Get up"

However, Henry was dead weight, limply and not willing. He muttered "Leave me alone"

"I refuse baby bro. Come on get up!" Emma yanked his arm yet again.

He stopped the table banging and lifted his head only to look at his sister.

"I want to wallow… would you just let me wallow in peace please?"

"No. You've wallowed all weekend, moping around like some… starving, shower-less hobo zombie, and to be honest… you're getting kinda musty" She finished with a suggestive brow.

Offended, he glared at his big sister who instantly let out a laugh.

"I…" He raised an arm and sniffed himself "Am not musty"

"Actually… yes you are, maybe you can't smell it because you've become immune to your own filth or something" She joked. He didn't really stink that badly but God! She had to get the boy moving.

"You are a horrible person" He said still glaring at her like when he was five. " _I_ am not filthy!" He stood and walked to the bathroom.

Emma turned to make sure he was out of sight and huffed "Finally" She rolled her eyes and drank the last of the juice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of town, Regina was having an expectedly busy morning in the E.R. No surgeries scheduled for the day, and she truly hoped it stayed that way. She had just been through a shift turn and wide awake for the last twenty-four hours. The brunette was not hallucinating yet but wasn't far from it.

She was in trauma one growing vastly annoyed as a worried mother rambled nearby while she examined her four-year-old daughter. The doctor tried her very best to remain diplomatic while the assigned nurse caught her silent pleading glance and tried to get the woman to stop talking. The toddler cried from the top of her lungs. Face red as a tomato.

"Why is she crying so much?! I don't understand why she just won't stop crying?!"

"Ma'am, you need to please calm down and allow the doctor to examine her, your daughter can feel your stress and it doesn't help just… please be quiet" The nurse scolded in a professional tone.

Regina focused on the small crying patient sitting right in front of her and gently ran her hand on the little girl's head, feeling her soft honey blonde baby curls.

"Sweetheart, Shhh… hey, it's ok" She soothed as she wiped away thick tears from her flushed rosy cheeks.

"What's your name?" Regina smiled and continued to softly caress her delicate hair.

Little chest rose and fell as she sobbed "Ca- Cal- Callie" She managed trying to swallow deep breaths.

Regina smiled brightly, her glowing warm brown eyes seemed to be having an effect on the girl, since her crying slowly ceased.

"Callie… that's a beautiful name, I'm Regina" She said as she took the stethoscope from her neck, placing each tip on her ears "I am going to place this funny looking thing right here" With her index finger she gently tapped on the toddler's chest "It may be a little cold, but I promise I won't hurt you ok?"

Callie sobbed "Kay"

The brunette attentively listened to Callie's heart beat, while the nurse handed the woman a temporal thermometer. Regina placed it on her forehead.

"101.1" She told the nurse and the other woman quickly wrote it down on the chart. Regina turned to the mother "She has a low grade fever, is she allergic to any medications?"

The mother shook her head while she fidgeted "No… not that I know of so far"

"Have you given her anything in the last twenty four hours?"

"No, just water and juice, she didn't have a fever before I brought her, but she started throwing up since around five am and she just keeps doing it"

"Callie… does it hurt anywhere?"

The honey blonde shook her head, however seconds later…

Tiny brows furrowed.

Callie turned positively green and hurled. Brown eyes widened. "Oh…" She quickly turned to the nurse "Bucket!"

The girl's cheeks inflated as she tried to hold back the unstoppable.

The nurse cringed and quickly rushed to Regina's side "No no no Baby don-"

Projectile vomit rushed out of Callie, making both Regina and the nurse instinctively dodge the unfortunate jet of bile.

"Ugh…" The mother said from a distance.

The little girl's face contorted "Goss mama…" She managed disgusted with what had just happened.

"Oh sweety… it's ok" Regina said as she avoided the mess on the floor and reached for some wet serviettes. "Here, let me just" She reached for the baby's face and cleaned the residue.

The doctor turned to the mother "It seems to be a viral intestinal infection, typically know as a stomach flu… however we can't be certain until we run some routine tests"

The mother nodded and clutched at her chest in relief, suddenly feeling comforted by Regina's possible diagnosis.

The brunette doctor turned to the nurse "Acetaminophen suppository, two hundred and forty milligrams, full blood work… it would be ideal to administer an oral solution to prevent dehydration, but unfortunately she is still vomiting, so Laura please get her on an IV after the blood extraction"

The nurse nodded and got to it.

The woman caressed Callie's cheek and smiled "We are going to make that yucky feeling go away alright?" The honey haired girl nodded and she looked into reassuring brown eyes.

She turned to the mother "Laura will administer something for the fever, that way she will be more comfortable, after perform the necessary tests… we will go from there"

The woman nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"No thank you doctor, and I'm sorry about earlier… and all the… vomit" She said sheepishly.

Regina's lip curled up "It's quite alright, I understand—" The familiar ringtone of her cellphone interrupted and the brunette reached for the device in her lab coat pocket.

"Excuse me, I have to take this…"

The woman nodded. "Sure doctor"

"I'm sorry" Regina answered the call as she walked out of the trauma and towards the doctor's lounge.

"This is Regina Mills"

' _ **Regina! It's so great to hear from you, I'm so sorry I missed your call yesterday, my assistant told me you needed to speak to me urgently what can I do for ya?'**_ He said with a think Boston accent.

Suddenly she remembered that being a diplomat's daughter had its perks.

"Hello, Chris… Thank you for returning my call and yes… actually I do, I recently served as a mentor to a local high school student who applied for the full pre-med scholarship your department is in charge of"

' _ **Really? Oh but… Regina, you know I can't allow our friendship to be an influential factor on the decision'**_

Regina felt her blood start to get hot and snarled. She was exhausted, sleep depraved and now this little prick who was most certainly not someone she considered a friend was making flippant assumptions "That is _not_ the reason why I've reached out to you Chris, I am well aware that my contacting you could disqualify my mentee, however I was very shocked to find that he was denied" She walked through the swinging wooden doors.

' _ **I mean Regina… it is what it is, I'm sorry it happened to the kid you took under your wing but not everyone is M.I.T material, you know how it goes… what's his name?'**_

"Henry Swan" The brunette said and sat on the comfortable leather couch of the now empty doctors lounge.

' _ **Henry Swa… Henry Swan, yes! The one with the challenging views about conventional medicine's approach on the causes of autism, I loved that kid, he was one of my top choices, of course he got in'**_

Regina rubbed the back of her neck trying to relieve some of her tiredness and furrowed her brows. "Then how is it possible he wasn't granted the scholarship?"

' _ **I'm sorry sweetheart, but my department is not in charge of academic financial aid, you know how it is… too much political protocol… that's actually out of my hands Gina'**_

The brunette rolled her eyes at the inappropriate byname. No matter how annoyed this man made her feel she needed to remain political and get what she needed.

"Is there any possibility you could find out why he didn't qualify? As a personal favor to me… I know for a fact his family doesn'thave the financial means to cover the costs of tuition, their income is extremely limited, and his grades are perfect, he is a very bright young man Chris… and I assure you M.I.T would be lucky to have him"

' _ **Alright, let me call one of my colleagues and see what I can do for ya'**_

"Thank you Chris, I truly appreciate it… I'll be expecting your call"

* * *

The day seemed to go by faster than anyone expected it to. Back in the familiar Brooklyn High school's outskirts Henry was tired of feeling like shit had been raining all over him and his sister. The teenager had always been fairly quiet and kept to himself aside from him and Grace always being attached by the hip, though known to be friendly and helpful to his schoolmates… definitely not one to pick fights, today it seemed to be the complete opposite.

Shirt wrinkled on the front, book bag discarded on the pavement, usually calm hazel looked darker and threatening as he determinedly glowered at the olive skinned teenage boy right across from him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Voices came from all around them.

Henry felt the veins in his neck throb, his breathing increasingly became erratic. Bottom line was... he had never felt this angry before.

The thug standing a few feet away from him opened his arms wide "Bring it bitch!"

Henry clenched his jaw and fists. The fact that he was taller and his musculature had been developing quite fantastically bode well for him, but the voice challenging him came from someone he _knew_ he should not fight. But when adrenaline is rushing through you like fire…

They both walked around like two dogs getting ready to fight.

A handful of students shouted slurs and continued to try and ignite the scuffle.

In that moment Grace's rushed steps came to a halt, the breathless girl tried to get some air into her lungs "Henry don't!"

Henry could hear her voice but could not peel his glare away from the cocky bastard in front of him.

"Come on ass wipes da fuck are you waiting for? a written invitation?" He finished with a smirk. "Do you like my new Jordan's pussy boy?

Henry's face was flushed; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand. Clenching his jaw so hard, he's teeth felt the pain. All he could do was look at the expensive pair of crisp sneakers on his feet, he thought of his sister and what she had to give up.

"Oh look at him… he's piiised" He continued to antagonize him. "Oh! Wait a minute" He placed a closed fist near his mocking smirk feigning contemplation "Yo… don't tell me you're gonna just take it like that blonde bitch?"

Well shit... that was _it_.

"You piece of shit!" Henry groaned and launched himself at the light olive skinned opponent with blinding force.

Grace's eyes widened. _Crap._

* * *

It was well after six pm and the usual cool breeze of a typically gray New York City evening blew on Emma's long blonde hair. She walked up the stairs that lead from the underground subway station and into the magnificent Manhattan vibrant streets. The varied smells oozing from food vendors and buildings, mixed with the lingering scent of threatening rain was unmistakable. Walkers by in fast forward passed by with no interruption. Everyone seemingly with a set destination in mind, and Emma was no different. She made her way through the mild sea of pedestrians. Just as the light across the street changed to white, she walked to the other side... one step closer to _her_ destination.

* * *

After one of the longest days she'd had in the past couple of months, a chance to sit back in the doctor's lounge seemed like a heavenly idea. Her back felt as stiff as her eyes had been for the better part of the day. The brunette was undeniably exhausted.

Regina shrugged off her lab coat, staying only in her dark blue scrubs and plummeted onto the comfortable couch. As her cheek hit the cold leather, she could definitely feel her senses start to wander. With closed eyes, dosing off was easy, sounds around her began to come and go and her mind found a pleasant thought to hang on to and get lost in. _Emma._

There it was again. The craving of that particular sensation the blonde made her feel.

Breathing became deeper and more steady.

And in the hazy back and forth, she swallowed, muscles relaxed. Lips curled into a smile. A friendship never felt so sweet, it never tasted this good, and whatever the hell it was… she was not willing to let it go.

Emma.

The blonde had dropped by Regina's favorite coffee shop and decided to grab two cups of the famous mocha concoction to go.

It's amazing how easy it is to get around this place undetected. Emma thought as all she had to do was ask a couple of orderlies and boom she was well on her was down the squeaky clean and brightly lit hallway of the hospital. Perhaps everyone was far too invested in what they were doing to notice a civilian standing right outside the clear window of the doctor's lounge.

The blonde's steps had come to a halt, as she saw the object the provoking infatuation coursing inside her. Transfixed green eyes blinked.

She swallowed hard and felt her body react.

The woman shook her head lightly. _Friends don't drool over friends you idiot!_ Eh… it was easy for Emma to scold and force herself into a title. An acceptable, uncomplicated, harmless title. _Friend._

It was no secret that Regina looked stunning while she slept, Emma took a deep breath, feeling the heat emanating from the cups in her hands she turned on her heels and left.

But inside the brunette's safe place, everything was and felt perfectly ok. The rushing chemicals human brains released while engaged in sleep felt as indescribably good as the thought of a universal answer for everything in existence.

Emma…

"Mmm… Emma…" Regina mumbled lightly half asleep and half awake.

"You are so lucky Mills…" A familiar male voice rang and Regina squeezed her eyes.

Shifting in her comfortable spot leaning on the couch, she stirred and slowly fluttered those striking eyes open.

"Did you say something? I must have dozed off for a second" Regina asked her colleague and friend hunky doctor Mendez. She straightened her back and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was simply drowning in shameless envy"

Regina chuckled and continued rubbing over her shoulder "Why do you say that?"

"Because… it seemed like you were having a very _very_ pleasant dream and not only that… a gorgeous! Smoking hot blonde just spent at least five minutes shamelessly staring at you while you slept, you're living the dream my friend" he pointed at the window that led to the hallway.

Regina's brows crashed together and her mouth fell open "What? When?"

He shrugged coolly "She walked off about three minutes ago" he finished with a suggestive grin.

Regina ran a hand through her hair and rushed out of the lounge in hopes to catch Emma before she was gone.

The fit doctor jogged through the all too familiar E.R hallways that lead to the main entrance of the building. As she walked outside, the loud sounds of the city invaded her ears and that's when she looked both was in a desperate rush.

"Emma!" She shouted as soon as her eyes spotted the woman only a few steps away.

The blonde felt something inside her stomach shift in the best way possible, she smiled and turned around.

Nighttime was already falling upon them, and the cool evening turned a bit chillier. Emma shivered lightly and walked back towards the brunette doctor who was now trying to catch her breath.

"Hey" The taller woman said with glowing green eyes.

"Hi" Regina's face lit up in the most endearing of all ways.

Emma offered a cup to the brunette "I uh… brought you some coffee, I remembered you mentioning a shift change the other day so I thought…"

Regina took the hot cup of the delicious smelling beverage and its promise, their fingers brushing lightly. "Thank you…" Voice layered with meaning, looking at her _that_ way again.

Emma could swear each time Regina dropped one of those sensual, deep and vulnerable gazes she felt like losing her shit. Blood vessels dilating… delivering more oxygen to her brain. Damn it… it felt good.

"Um… Sure" Emma tried her best to put up her front and remain cool

"I am glad you came actually… we need to talk" Regina said.

The blonde grew curious and at the same time a bit worried "What did I do?"

Regina let out a small laugh "Nothing… why? Did my tone imply you had?" She joked.

"Of course not" She shook her head with a smile "What's up?" She asked and looked at the woman attentively.

Regina looked around and over Emma's shoulder "Did you walk here?"

"Subway… actually"

"Oh…" The doctor pointed over her shoulder "Well I have just finished my shift; do you think maybe you could wait for me while I change out of these?"

Emma nodded _Of course…_ more time with Regina was always _always_ good. "Sure take your time"

Regina's eyes lit up and she smiled "Yes? I can take you home…" She offered. Suddenly not caring she was so drained.

"I'll be right here" She buried a hand in her pocket and smiled nervously.

"Thank you again…" She motioned to the cup in her hands "For the coffee"

Emma shook her head and grinned.

* * *

Once inside Regina's Mercedes, the brunette reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper she had printed earlier.

Emma simply observed, anticipating the doctor was about to explain something of importance.

"After Henry told me about what happened, I couldn't just sit there and accept it"

Emma continued to listen.

"So…" She exhaled. "I took the liberty of contacting an old acquaintance at M.I.T, I truly hope this doesn't bother you, I know I may be over stepping my boundaries here, but care for Henry and I will exhaust every resource in my reach to try and help him... I need you to know that"

Regina's words induced a warm sensation inside the blonde, the feeling was new… yet completely welcomed. For the first time in years she felt like she wasn't taking care of Henry's problems on her own. There was a whole other mind and perspective taking time of her very busy life, worrying over and trying to find a way to solve her brother's current issue. That meant the world to the blonde, and for some reason made her weak in the knees.

Emma blinked softly as the corner of her lip turned upward genuinely "Thank you Regina… for caring, but you really don't have to do more than what you've already done for him… for us, and no it doesn't bother me at all" She shrugged "I'm just gonna have to find a way that's all"

"Emma please… just. I requested a favor from _said_ acquaintance… and well, he delivered"

"What did you ask for?"

"The reason why his scholarship wasn't granted" The brunette handed Emma the paper that had been emailed to her earlier.

Emma took it and opened it, as green eyes scanned the text, confused brows knitted together.

Regina sat on the driver seat, facing Emma as she bit her bottom lip.

Emma read on, feeling as if she was skimming through something in a completely different language.

"What the hell is a 529 Plan? I am so lost right now" She stared at the printed email.

"It's an education savings plan operated by the state, a fund parents usually set up for their children so it can be used towards tuition fees once they are older… and apparently both you and Henry have one"

Emma tilted her head and narrowed her eyes "What?"

"Based on your reaction, I will assume that my suspicions were correct and you had no idea"

Emma read the paper over and over. Confused green eyes searched for an explanation in the air, she suddenly felt that grip on her heart, that strangling feeling that overcame her each time she thought of what felt like a completely different life. It happened from time to time... something would resurface.

Regina's hand suddenly had a mind of its own. The brunette caught herself trying to take Emma's but stopped and tightened them into fists she placed back on her lap. Brown eyes sincerely yearning.

"Emma…"

The blonde turned and looked at Regina in silence.

"Are you alright?" The brunette refrained from touching the blonde, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. But God… she wanted to.

Emma nodded and collected herself after she took a deep breath. "I had no idea..."

The doctor gazed down to the blonde's thigh and saw pale hand slide on her jeans anxiously. It was easy for Regina to see that Emma was trying very hard to maintain her tough front, she was struggling to compartmentalize.

Restrain flew out the window and the brunette gently entwined her fingers with pale ones. A smile birthing on crimson lips as green eyes turned to meet expressive brown ones.

"You're not alone Emma… let's just take you home and tomorrow we will figure this out together"

The blonde looked down at their clasped hands and stroke light olive skin. Their gazes met once more and she smiled "Ok…" Emma said softly.

On their drive back to Emma's apartment Regina's mind pondered on what Emma's life was like before her parents died. More and more pieces were fitting perfectly together, revealing she was not too far off when she assumed the blonde had caring parents who invested not only emotionally and financially, but also instilled great manners in her. Certain items the doctor had noticed both in their home and sometimes on them. Emma's Tiffany stainless steel watch, Henry's ring. The woman grew more and more curious as to why they were in such financially scarce situation today? There had to be more.

* * *

The last thing Emma was expecting to see once she opened her apartment door was a big bright shiner on her little brother's cheekbone. Keys fell to the floor and the tall woman rushed to the teenager sitting on the couch.

"What the hell?!" She made her way through the living room, followed by an equally puzzled Regina.

Emma tried to touch his face and he hissed "Ow! Please no touching"

"What happened to you? What—" Disconcerted green eyes scanned him looking fore more possible damage.

Regina being a doctor was unable to help herself, it was not possible for her to keep to herself when there was an injured person in her presence. However, this was not just any person, it was someone she cared about. It was Henry. She sat next to the teenager's other side and inspected the red, swollen patch on his face. "You need to put ice on that" She turned her head towards the kitchen "Emma… may I?"

The blonde nodded "Of course" Regina stood and made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm fine" He shrugged "I got into a fight"

Emerald orbs widened "What?! why and whit who?!"

"It doesn't matter" He said looking down, still visibly upset.

"Hell yes it matters! Henry you don't get into fights, that's not you!"

The doctor readied an ice pack she found in the freezer and walked back to sit next to the troubled teen.

"Here…" She handed him the freezing pouch "Just place it on your cheekbone" He quietly complied.

Regina couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Brown eyes quickly darted down and noticed his knuckles were scraped and bloody. "Oh Henry…" She took his large hand in hers and examined it.

"Talk to me kid!" Emma was becoming more and more frustrated with her brother's out of character attitude.

He shrugged "It was just some jerk messing with Grace ok?" he refused to look at her in the eye.

"Bullshit Henry, come on now you're gonna start lying to me?" She asked now feeling a bit more centered.

Regina furrowed her brows and placed a comforting hand on his back.

He exhaled and decided to come clean "Ok, but don't freak out" He said looking into his sister's eyes.

Emma impatiently and attentively waited for him to start talking.

"I found out who mugged you"

Emma immediately buried her face in her hands "Please tell me you didn't get into a fight with a lunatic thug! Henry are you out of your freaking mind?!" She ran her now trembling fingers through blonde locks.

"No …it was his brother"

Emma scoffed and shook her head.

Regina stayed in silence comforting the boy.

"That smug jerk was talking shit about you Emma! Flaunting his new freaking shoes that his brother got for him with _our_ rent money!"

Regina's eyes widened and quickly searched for Emma's. The blonde met them briefly and turned her focus back to the now flushed teenager.

"And defending my honor seemed like the best way to go, sure I'll just break his face and get mine broken… this is Brooklyn Henry not the Wild West! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That he broke yours Emma!" He protested passionately.

"I don't care Henry the man who mugged me had a fucking gun!" She was shouting now.

Regina tilted her head and pierced the blonde with warning eyes "Emma"

The blonde stood from the couch fiercely aggravated.

"No Regina, he needs to heart it like it is. You can get _shot_ for that I hope you know Henry!"

The brunette looked up "Emma please _stop_ " She reasoned with an edge to her voice.

The blonde growled frustrated, knowing that she indeed needed to stop before she said something even more hurtful to the teen boy. She stormed out of the apartment.

Henry turned to the brunette defeated and took a deep breath. The doctor guided the ice pack to his cheek once again "Where did she go?" She asked. The woman figured the blonde had a cooling off spot.

* * *

And she did. Emma's breathing place was the roof top of her apartment building. The view was not nearly as amazing as Regina's one but this one certainly wasn't bad. A couple of smoking buildings, a hand handful of blinking serene lights from a distance, but fresh air all the same still air and still fresh.

Emma sat on an old metal bench "Shit" She whispered almost to herself.

Leg began to tremble and she closed her eyes shaking her head. All she could think about was the man who had her against the wall threatening to hurt Henry if she said anything. _Fuck. Fuck! Now what?_

Green eyes watered but just as the desire to cry came in, she pushed it back and swallowed it dryly.

They had always been fine; they would be fine. This time things would be no different.

The blonde looked up from the floor and to where the sound of foot steps was coming from. Regina walked towards the blonde hands buried in her coat's pockets. The brunette sat next to her and took a deep breath as she looked up at the dark sky. The bright lamp near the door provided them with some warm lighting.

"Not even in this side of town can you see the stars…" Regina said still looking up.

Emma pushed a smile "Damn smog"

The brunette smiled and turned to look at the woman sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry you witnessed all that… I shouldn't have, I just—I can't believe he did that"

"It's not me you should apologize to" The doctor suggested.

"I know… I was a bitch to him" Emma finished and ran a hand through her hair.

"Please don't say that…" Regina shivered a little and smiled "Well…"

Emma laughed lightly

"Maybe you were… but just a little" Regina joked.

"This neighborhood is no walk in the park Regina… he knows better than that"

"I know…" Regina added gently.

Emma turned to the brunette "Do you have a cigarette on you?"

"Excuse me?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know you smoked"

"I don't" She added meekly and let out a small laugh.

Regina shook her head and huffed.

The wind was blowing lightly, making them both feel a small rush of goosebumps race through their skin.

Regina looked at Emma and the blonde quietly immersed herself in everything Regina. Her smell, her beauty and the echo of her enticing voice. The blonde wondered what was going through the doctor's mind while she stared at her with such intensity.

"You... have the mouth of a pirate, you are _extremely_ hardheaded, you exude the gentlest kindness i have ever come across, and you do so with an air of resilience... you are incredibly strong and even though you are being faced with countless undesirable circumstances, you still manage to make ridiculous jokes" The brunette finished with a smile and yearning eyes.

Emma could feel the axis of her body pulsating, she swallowed and simply stared at this beautiful woman spill compliment after compliment.

Golden locks of hair blowing along the cool breeze. Somehow this crazy night suddenly tasted like more. A sweet kind of more. Her heart began to thump and bang against her chest.

Brown eyes locked with green ones. Regina's hand reached for a long strand of hair on Emma's face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"Your valor is heartbreakingly beautiful and exceptionally inspiring" The brunette added genuinely.

Emma blushed and looked down to her lap.

Regina exhaled "Henry told me about your car… I'm sorry you saw yourself in such terrible position"

Honest and magical green eyes looked back up. Emma smiled and shrugged. "It had to be done"

"I wish you would have felt comfortable enough to tell me Emma, I would have gladly helped"

"I know you would have… that is exactly why I didn't say anything. I simply couldn't have let you do that…"

It was Emma who now took Regina's hand in hers "Thank you though… I will never forget the thought"

Regina smiled.

"Based on the words we have just exchanged this will be somewhat of a long shot however… I don't want a rushed answer nor do I want you to take it the wrong way"

Emma furrowed her brows and listened attentively. "Shoot"

"Although I don't think you handled things properly with Henry earlier, I agree with you one hundred percent in regards to the lack of safety in this neighborhood… even more so now that he has obviously assaulted the wrong individuals, and well after what they did to you, I think you should consider a change of residence Emma…"

Emma huffed "Well so do I Regina, but where the hell am I going to go? A place in this lousy neighborhood is all I can afford… and now with Henry's college crap…"

"No no… Henry's tuition is a completely different matter, and I told you we would resolve it tomorrow… right now we are talking about _your_ safety… Henry's and yours"

"I'd love to get him out of here, but right now… that's just not an option"

Regina finally found the courage to say the words out loud hoping they wouldn't be misunderstood.

"You could stay with me…"

Green eyes widened "Absolutely not" Emma said without thinking twice.

Regina pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side "I told you no rushed answers"

"Regina there's no other answer. I mean, thank you! I really _really_ appreciate your offer and I know you have the best of intentions… but there's just no way I can accept it" Emma finished.

"Ego driven behavior can be a human's greatest downfall Emma"

"Then color me egotistic, but there's just no way Regina, no… of course not you've done more than enough for us"

"Emma contrary of which angle you are seeing this from, I have plenty of space… you _need_ that space and I want to give it to you both, a safe place to live Emma… think of Henry before you shut me down, besides… I would certainly love the company" Regina finished with a hopeful smile.

"I really couldn't Regina"

"You've said it yourself, this place is dangerous… just please think about it, take your time and weigh your op—"

The muffled sound of glass breaking followed by an all too familiar car alarm interrupted the brunette.

Regina exhaled and closed her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened "Shit! Regina was that your car?" The blonde stood and rushed to the edge of the short concrete wall. Blonde locks fell freely as she leaned over and spotted two men running away with what seemed to be Regina's Mercedes' stereo in hand. "Hey! You fucking bastards!" Emma shouted and Regina remained seated. Perfectly manicured hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's alright Emma… I have insurance"

The blonde's shoulders slouched. She felt so embarrassed. She felt like absolute shit. Damn.

 **A/N: Wohoo! This one was a long one. Much more to come! Please drop me a review! They have magical powers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And… we move along, i apologize for the wait. So from now on everything begins to unfold. More of Emma's part coming soon that will continue to answer the blank spaces and holes. And since this is the amazing world of fiction, we will pretend about laws and medicine :)Thank you for your kind support, In this chapter I'll introduce a new character (Ingrid "The Ice Queen") Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **All The Thieves (Turn And Turn Again)**

Sometimes life calls for moments that leave you no choice but tell yourself that everything happens for a reason - that there is a greater view or picture that holds more meaning that what we can see at the moment, an uncountable amount of pieces scattered floating in the midst of one thing - That eventually it is all meant to fit together perfectly.

The previous night had been filled with silent hopes, doubts, intense excitement and absolute fear. After Regina had said her goodbyes, the blonde crawled in bed and spent the better half of said night staring at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. Light eyes scanned every inch of it, her mind filled with thoughts of Henry and everything that had transpired - Her brain's familiar neuro pathways deviated forming a new connection that sent a nerve racking jolt through her body, ending right in the pit of her stomach. Emma was terrified of what could happen and the scariest part of it all was that she had no idea of what to do. For the first time in years, she felt like she had ran out of options. For someone who is a firm believer that there are always options, this… was not an easy pill to swallow.

Then, there was Regina's incredibly generous offer, and the very long list of reasons why she could not accept the woman's copious proposition. Truth be told… there was only one gigantic reason why moving in with the brunette would prove to be disastrous, and that very fluorescent reason was the fact that she had only know the amazing woman for a couple of months and had already developed feelings - Very intense and deep seated feelings towards the doctor. Emma squeezed her green eyes shut and shook her head.

A grunt to herself followed as she found solace in the comfort of her pillow and buried her hands in her face.

After a few hours of sleep, Emma awoke and notice the bold numbers on her alarm clock. Five thirty am, and she was already wide awake. The lithe blonde rose from the warm bedding, peeled her tank top off her taut torso and pushed down her boy-shorts as she walked to the bathroom.

A short trip back up to where everything had turned. The woman was now dressed and ready to watch the sun rise into a brand new day. The soft breeze on her face and skin, welcomed the amber glow - the familiarity of the roof top gave her a sense of grounding. The city looked tame, the smell in the air simply familiar and perfect. Every single inch of the view looked so tranquil and safe, however the blonde knew soon loud noises and the vibrant color of reality would sink in and remind her that this place was anything but.

Yet… this place had been home. As the softness of everything broke into a mesmerizing splendor, she closed her eyes and smiled - She remembered that only hours ago, the brunette had been standing so close to her… with that smile and everything she made her feel, those sensation's lasting effects. Regina's offer, how amazing she had been to Henry and herself, the blonde felt flooded with appreciation for the doctorand her kindness. With the weight of the last five thousand eight hundred and forty mornings of struggle, joy, most of Henry's firsts… She had not once dwelled on the possibility of getting out of there - that there could be more in her stars, now _this_ problem had spilled over their now… like a permanent stain she did not know how to erase - but… Regina felt like new air, she was a feeling she could bask in, a much deserved break to be able to breathe and think clearly, Regina felt like life. She couldn't abuse her generosity, she wouldn't. _There has to be another way._

Now with the sun fully up and it's unavoidable light flooding their cozy apartment, Emma retrieved a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured the tangy yellow liquid into a glass.

Green eyes looked up as she felt the familiar presence and met apologetic squinty hazel ones.

"Hey…" Henry said softly and looked down.

"Hey kid" Emma smiled at him softly.

"Look"

"I wanted-"

They both spoke in unison and abruptly stopped with a small laugh.

"You go first" Henry politely allowed.

Emma nodded and exhaled deeply.

"I am in no way justifying what you did or have I suddenly decided that what you did was not incredibly stupid…"

Henry's eyes fell yet again.

Emma continued "Because we both know it was, but… I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you Henry, that wasn't the way to go and I owe you an apology"

The young man shrugged in defeat and looked into his sister's eyes with honest regret. "Actually… it was stupid, and… it's ok, you weren't so bad - but" Suddenly his eyes focused on a single point and the blonde knew he was dwelling on a memory.

"After everything that's happened Em" He shook his head as he felt the unforgettable sting of stress and disappointment hit him "When I saw him flaunting his stupid shoes and speaking so horribly about you" Now red rimmed hazel eyes found the will to look at his sister again "I just lost it" He finished staring at her with nothing but raw honesty and sentiment in his deep voice "I swear to God I wanted to kill him" As he tried to bite back his tears, Emma's eyebrows were now knitting together - she felt for her little brother.

"Hey come here…" She pulled him into a warm hug and Henry allowed a single tear to fall down his reddened face.

"I promise you kid… I'm going to fix this" She pulled back and he quickly wiped his tear away. The teen felt too old to be crying to his big sister, he was now a man and he felt that he had to give her exactly that.

"I messed everything up Emma not you" The taller boy spoke.

Emma shook her head and looked into his eyes "You are _NOT_ going to do anything else Henry, please promise me that you will stay away from that little criminal and anyone in his close quarters" Emma's green eyes filled with worry, she placed her hands on his strong arms and pressed " _Please_ "

The teen exhaled and nodded "I promise"

"I will fix this Henry" She pierced his eyes with hers, quickly convincing him as she always had. "Now" She peeled her hand of him and put on her jacket "I have a meeting with Regina and a friend of hers, I think it's best if you stay here… no school today kid"

Henry furrowed his brows and Emma gave him a warning look.

He shook his head confused and felt the need to clarify "No no… I mean I was suspended so school is definitely out, but… why are you meeting with Regina and a friend of hers?" Henry found it odd as Emma was not a fan of girl talk nor was she known to be a social butterfly either.

"Well… her friend is a lawyer and she… Regina, suggested I'd meet with her to talk over some important stuff"

"Oh… What important stuff?"

Emma placed a kiss on his cheek and exhaled "Just stuff kid…" She smiled and tried to pacify him "Nothing you should worry about, now you… stay here and please no more crazy fights trying to defend my honor got it?"

Henry's lip curled into a smile as he nodded "Got it"

Emma returned the sentiment and walked off, leaving the teen boy looking at his surroundings and contemplating just how incredibly boring his day was painting to be.

* * *

As the morning progressed into mid day, Emma sat at an outside table of Regina's favorite coffeehouse waiting for the brunette to arrive. Wearing her usually collected and confident demeanor, she could not help but to feel a completely different story taking place inside her. There it was again, that sensation in her stomach - that churn mixed with a sense of peace, so paradoxical it drove her insane. She could only try and identify it as intense excitement and expectation.

Green eyes looked up and saw the spectacular woman skillfully walking towards where she sat. Emma smiled at her, as their gazes met, curling of lips so at ease and tasteful. Regina moved like a goddess against the fresh breeze. The spark in dark eyes so full of yearning.

As the Dr's steps finally took her to the table, Emma stood and nervously bit her lip. Regina smiled and leaned forward invading the blonde's space. The taller woman tensed and even though Regina felt her tremble lightly, she placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. The taste of this physical attraction was so perfectly crafted it managed to always leave them both aching for more.

"Hello" Regina said as she sat and Emma fallowed.

"Hey" The blonde smiled and briefly met dark eyes as she tried her very best to maintain composure. _God... she smells amazing._

Regina smiled and took a deep breath, trying her best grip at self-control as Emma's light scent and touch drove her near the edge. It was becoming more and more evident to the doctor that she was most definitely attracted to the blonde both physically and mentally. _Emotionally._

The brunette cleared her throat and found Emma's eyes again. "Have you been waiting for long?"

Emma shook her head coolly "Not at all, don't worry about that and thank you so _so_ much for doing this"

Pearl white smile broke from crimson lips "Good… and it is my pleasure Emma, I am actually glad I can be of help"

The blonde smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling nervousness creep in.

Regina quickly noticed and felt the need to act. _Ease her_. The doctor placed her hand on Emma's and gently graced her thumb on the blonde's skin.

Green eyes met brown ones and a reassuring smile sprouted from the brunette's lips. "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you… Ingrid is an excellent lawyer and she is a very good friend of mine, we've been so for years... she is trust worthy"

Emma swallowed hard and looked at the touch that was currently making her lose her mind. "I have no doubt she is" She said and allowed her fingers to gently brush Regina's.

It was the brunette's turn to feel her world begin to tremble. Something was definitely happening and it was evident that this thing changing everything between them was most definitely mutual. Regina was by no means a closed minded individual, on the contrary she was the complete opposite. She knew human body chemistry and she knew exactly what was going on. In truth _this_ thing between her and the blonde had been circling around them pretty much since the second day they had seen each other - Why deny it any longer? Regina said to herself, there's no point in doing so however… what if I act on this and I end up losing her altogether?

The brunette gently retreated her hand and squeezed it into a tight fist. "We should order, I am suddenly very thirsty"

"Sure" The blonde said and quickly scanned for a waiter.

In that instant a beautiful blonde with calm and stunning eyes made her way to the table with a knowing smile. Emma motioned towards the woman she figured was the doctor's friend and the brunette turned.

Bright smiles beamed. Regina stood and welcomed her good friend with a kiss on the cheek, Emma exhaled and raised a brow suddenly feeling anything but special. _Well… maybe I read too much into her kissing me earlier. Of course i did._

Emma stood and smiled.

"Ingrid… this is Emma Swan… Emma… Ingrid Fisher" She introduced them and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure Emma, Regina has taken the liberty to tell me a lot about you"

The brunette smiled and noticed the taller blonde's face flush slightly. Emma quickly read Ingrid and noticed her relaxed and confident demeanor bode well for her profession. She felt like she could definitely handle everything, even though no words in the matter had been spoken.

"Likewise, and actually I've heard a lot about you too"

They sat and the waiter took their orders.

Minutes later they were comfortably enjoying their respective caffeinated drinks and exchanging with ease. Not that it was necessary, but Ingrid had been filling Emma in on the chances of success in their pursue since the younger woman seemed so nervous initially.

"Like I previously mentioned to Regina… granting you access to yours and your brother's 529's should be simple enough though it may take a few months"

Emma listened attentively and nodded "But you just said they had been frozen"

Ingrid looked at Regina and then back at Emma "That is correct, though frozen wouldn't be the correct term at least not to your college savings plans. After Regina contacted me yesterday, I made some calls and was informed of very little about it since I of course have no power of attorney over this, they are simply unclaimed"

Emma furrowed her brows "But you just said…"

Ingrid nodded "I took the liberty of digging a little deeper and well what seems to be frozen are two savings bank accounts and 2503 trust funds for both Henry and yourself"

Regina's eyes pierced Emma's green and now wide ones. The blonde's breathing began to race.

Ingrid pursed her lips and gave Emma a sympathetic smile "I take it you had no idea of the last two?"

The blonde suddenly felt both her hands run cold and tighten them into fists as she shook her head "No i didn't"

"Given your reaction… perhaps this other bit of news might not be the most appropriate right now… however, I feel the need to be completely honest"

Regina placed her hand on Emma's and gently tightened the grip. The blonde looked at her and smiled, appreciating the gesture and feeling everything so vividly, she didn't know if she wanted to run, laugh, cry or simply implode.

"Of course... whatever it is, I am ready you can tell me… I can take it"

"For starters, the amount of money in those accounts is rather significant, if everything goes smoothly and as I plan you should have access to them soon"

Emma swallowed hard. Regina squeezed her hand and the blonde welcomed the affection.

"As I mentioned before, my access to this information was extremely limited, I am not sure of the dollar amount contained in the trust funds but I can most definitely find out once you appoint me as your attorney"

Regina looked at her friend "I sense a however in the works"

Ingrid looked at her friend knowingly "Yes… Regina is right" The blonde woman said as she placed her eyes on Emma. "We can easily build a case and get a bench trial in which we prove to a judge you are both alive and well and ready to claim what is rightfully yours however… the person who provided me with this information, gave me the name of a man who basically claimed a huge part of your father's assets, excluding yours, your mother's and your brother's… I assume this happened because you were both presumed missing"

Emma's hand began to tremble and Regina began to stroke it softly.

"Does the name Lars Falcore ring a bell?"

Emma swallowed and memories from the past washed over her, bringing with them the pain that was usually at the very surface of her emotions. The loss of the two people she loved most. She nodded suddenly feeling confused and horrified at the same time "Yeah… he was my dad's business partner, they were very good friends I…" She shook her head trying to assimilate it all.

It was Regina's turn to let confusion wash over her. "How can the state assume they are dead or missing, Henry has been attending school since he was a child and Emma has been working for years"

"They know we're not dead… I mean maybe for a long time they did think _that_ or at least missing I don't really know" The blonde shrugged and took a deep breath "After I took off with Henry I basically hid… we lived under the cracks until I was nineteen, whatever little I was paid I got it in cash and Henry didn't start going to school until he was five… I was just afraid they could take him away from me because I was a minor"

Regina's heart broke a little more for them, thinking of what they must have endured. She furrowed her brows and continued to listen to the blonde. There were a lot of holes and loose ends - she was sure Emma would clarify for her later on.

Ingrid nodded "It makes complete sense… Though I'd hate to assume and make any preconceived conclusions - But we can succeed with this Emma I can assure you"

Emma's eyes reddened but the woman quickly swallowed the tears "What the hell does Lars Falcore have to do with everything?"

"I don't know yet, but if you let me I will most definitely find out" The lawyer shook her head as her skilled mind worked "In case they had presumed you all dead with no living family members to formally request or demand anything the state would have claimed everything, however like I said your mother's estate is frozen still... along with your savings accounts and God knows what else really..." The woman exhaled. "Are you ready to begin this?"

The blonde nodded and Ingrid opened the folder she had prepared with papers for Emma to sign.

* * *

Back at the apartment Henry sat on the couch, laptop playing music in low volume as he stared at his hands and Grace at him. Having your person there when life handed you crap was definitely a gift. Not everyone has the fortune of having a their 'person'. It can be far too easy to call someone a friend but… the bond that comes with the type of relationship that needs absolutely no words and feels like the epitome of joy is a rare one.

The girl rolled her dark green eyes and huffed, her knitting eyebrows sheltered a look of compassion and understanding etched in her gaze "Henry I know that you have gone through far too much shit lately but you can't just sit here and indulge misery" She placed a gentle hand on his arm "It sucks… but this is not you and it will definitely not change the outcome of what has already happened"

"I know, I just…" The young man growled "I feel useless! Everything is happening to us at once and instead of helping I just made everything worse for my sister"

"Henry, it has already passed! Gone, you made a choice" Vibrant green eyes looked up and then back at the teen "Not your brightest one but… I get why you lost control and gave into his taunts"

Hazel green eyes looked up and met familiar and beautiful dark green ones. Grace smiled softly and almost hesitantly leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "If I were in your situation I think I would have done exactly the same"

Henry blushed and finally smiled back at his friend.

"Now, I think we should get you out of here, fresh air would do you good… Ah! I have been craving cannolis all day _please_?" She begged charmingly "We can go to the bakery and be back in no time"

Emma had said no school, and his eidetic memory prevented him from forgetting she had also said 'I think it's best if you stay here'… Though he didn't see the harm in simply going to the bakery and returning home before his sister arrived. It was harmless, and he had to admit that stuffing his face with cannolis did sound incredibly amazing.

"Alright"

Grace smiled and stood, extending her hand to the young man. Henry took the limb and she pulled him up.

* * *

Once the meeting with Ingrid was over, Regina offered to drive Emma back to her apartment. After scanning the place the blonde realized her brother was not in home.

Regina smiled to herself and rolled her tongue on her lips as she looked down. She thought a cellphone would come in handy right about now, but it seemed cruel to emphasize this to the now obviously annoyed woman. "I am sure he is fine Emma, maybe he needed to clear his head" She tried.

The blonde huffed and ran her hand through her hair. "I swear this kid is gonna kill me one of these days, he has always been so easy you know?… but lately it seems he has decided to make up for years worth of crappy behavior"

The doctor walked closer to her friend and gave her a reassuring smile "Henry is a fantastic young man Emma… he just simply hasn't had it easy lately, neither have you for that matter" She shrugged coolly and looked into her eyes "I believe this is completely normal, it can't be easy to feel trapped in the middle of adulthood and childhood… just cut him some slack"

The brunette had a way with words, maybe it was because she was a doctor and doctors are supposed to make people feel better - whatever the hell it was, she was amazing at it. The blonde's lips curled up into a tiny smile.

Regina's eyes focused on Emma's forehead and the scar. She walked closer to the blonde "This is healing beautifully… May I?" She tried with her hand waiting for a response from Emma.

"Yeah… sure" The blonde braced herself and swallowed. Contact with Regina always made life worth living however holding back and refraining from touching her… invading her space… was fucking hard.

Dark eyes narrowed as the doctorexpertly examined the now pink looking and now tiny line. She placed two fingers on Emma's chin and gently moved her head to the side - the taller woman never removed bright green eyes from the brunette.

"I assure you this scar will be minimal... you won't be able to notice it easily"

Emma smiled "That's because you have mad skills doc" She joked trying to calm her own nervousness.

Regina let out a small laugh "It is merely attention to detail… That's all" She finished as her fingers brushed Emma's neck almost ghostly. They parted.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emma offered trying to keep her mind from going to forbidden places. She placed her hand in the back pocket of her jeans as the other landed on her thigh. "I have water…" She shook her head and walked towards the kitchen as she cleared her throat, Regina bit her lip and smiled softly "Uh… let's see we've got juice, wine?" Voice muffled as half her body was out of sight and shielded by the refrigerator door.

"Water would be perfect thank you"

Emma retrieved a bottle of water and closed the refrigerator. She walked to the doctorand handed her the clear drink. "Please have a seat"

Regina found Emma's nervousness simply adorable, however she knew there was more to her current state. There were years of emotional trauma and even though she was more than willing to explore her feelings and attraction for the blonde, Emma was incredibly reserved with her personal life. Keen observation had granted her insight and she knew that Emma avoided attachment, emotional connection once she felt exposed or things got too deep for her liking. This made Regina refrain from making a bold move - anything too intense could potentially put a damper on their developing friendship, and this newly found connection was something the doctorappreciated endlessly. If she had to choose, she would pick a life with Emma in it versus one without her altogether.

Sitting on the couch, both women stared at each other. Feelings churning inside.

"I am sure today's meeting had great impact on you… Are you ok?" The doctorasked honestly.

Emma's brows rose as green eyes widened in acceptance of what simply was. "Yeah… I mean apart from the memories that come whenever I think of the accident, I'm fine… it all feels a bit surreal though"

Regina leaned her head to the side and listened attentively.

"To think that I've been scraping for money for years and all of a sudden accounts appear out of nowhere and trust funds… I… I had no idea" Emma admitted honestly.

Regina's eyes shone full of understanding longingly so. She smiled softly "It is clear your parents always had both your best interests at heart, they were obviously very well prepared… unfortunately you were not aware of it"

Emma exhaled loudly "I mean I… I knew we were well off, but I never cared to ask much about it" She shrugged looking into brown eyes "My parents were simple people, we always had everything we needed and usually wanted but I think it was because they wanted us to focus on other things… my mom was the one with the crazy money actually" She smiled and looked down at her hands

Regina nodded and continued to allow her to speak.

"My dad was a software engineer, they met in college, right out of high school" The blonde's smile grew and shone in a way that induced so much emotion within the brunette. She found that knowing more about the Emma was just what she needed.

"And as they put it 'fell madly in love with each other' at the time i thought it was gross" The blonde let out a small laugh and Regina followed "But now I know they were just lucky, you don't find that kind of thing around the corner"

Regina's eyes stayed with green ones and swallowed. She smiled softly.

"Anyway" The blonde shook threatening tears and continued "My grandma Eva loved my dad, she actually supported the relationship, while my granddad didn't. He eventually came around though" She shrugged and continued to reminisce while opening herself more to the brunette. "When I was born, my mom decided to stay at home with me while my dad built his business from the ground… my mom being his number one investor of course" She looked down and continued to stare at her fingers, a small dimple forming on her cheek as she pursed her lips. "I didn't ask much" She shrugged suddenly feeling stupid "I feel like an idiot"

Regina quickly entwined her hands with Emma's and scooted closer. Dark gleaming eyes determinedly pierced green ones "You are not an idiot, you were just a child and to be completely honest, I think your parent's approach to the way they raised you is incredibly beautiful Emma… I believe they were simply trying to teach you how to live your life with amplitude, without making money your only prerogative, I cannot say that I was so lucky even though I fought it every step of the way, but that kind of life is incredibly exhausting and fake, believe me… they knew what they were doing"

Emma nodded knowingly and bit her lip. "When I turned 20 I tried to find out what happened with everything, the house…" She shrugged regrettably "But it was hard, I had no time… and a kid! the public system was far from helpful, they said I needed a lawyer and of course that was completely out of the question… one day I just let it go, accepted reality as it was and well.. Here we are"

Regina furrowed her brows suddenly feeling overwhelmed with empathy and frustration, Emma's story was an unfair one. "I wish someone would have helped you I…if only you could have found someone who offered to simply guide you" Regina shook her head and took a deep breath.

The blonde gently shook they engaged hands trying to catch her attention. Once the doctorlooked up she found an honest smile "I did…"

They looked at each other feeling the lasting effects of their feelings extending through their veins.

Regina gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks to you there's now a light at the end of the tunnel Regina… Thank you"

"My pleasure Emma" The doctorwhispered. Eyes filled with longing that could not be unleashed traveled down to the blonde's lips and then back up to green eyes.

For a second Emma threw the decision she had made in the morning out the window - For that very brief second she allowed her heart to lead. Pupils dilated as the incessant thumping in her chest echoed in her ears. Fingers brushed gently up the brunette's arm. Regina realized what was happening and decided to remain unmoved, enjoying every small inch of Emma's digits on her skin. Fingers carefully expanded and soon the blonde's hand was on Regina's waist.

Blood vessels thumping, the brunette swallowed hard as Emma pulled her closer. A pang of desire hit her axis - while the blonde continued to narrow the distance between them every so slowly. They were so close they could smell each other with ease. Warmth radiating. Eyes hooded and lips barely lingering.

The moment felt stunning.

Regina's lip trembled as she could _almost_ taste Emma's kiss, achingly so. Emma could not peel her soft eyes from admiring every inch of the Dr's face. As Emma's fingers moved to the other woman's face gently, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to win or lose.

The muffled sound of a familiar female voice rang through the air filling it with dread. It came from the street, it was close… was it far?

"Henry!" Grace screamed with a feeling to her timbre so excruciatingly terrifying that both Emma and Regina gasped and jumped. The sound of a gunshot followed and both sets of eyes widened. Emma tensed and lost her colors as well as the air from her chest.

Both women stood and quickly ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Regina was on reaction mode of course. She was trained to act. Emma felt her world slowly shut down as every step keeping her from her brother became longer.

As the air of the still light evening hit their panicked faces, Emma saw Henry, kneeling over a bleeding Grace who was now smeared on the ground barely conscious. Both women ran to the teenagers.

Henry was bawling and shaking like a wet puppy, even though he was so strong he looked so sad, scared and small. Hazel eyes pooled with tears. The next thing he felt were hands moving him and a familiar voice trying to reach him.

"Henry!" Regina continued to repeat but the beeping sound in his ears made it hard.

"Emma help me move him I need to help her"

Emma's tears flowed down her flushed face "Henry! Look at me!" She tried to bring her brother back from the catatonic state.

"Henry!" Regina tried louder shaking him. The teenager broke the trance and looked into the Dr's eyes and allowed his sister to pull him away.

Kneeling Regina quickly addressed the young girl's state and realized she had been shot on her left side. Grace's dark green eyes were still open as she sobbed and trembled. "It- it- hu- hurts" She tried gasping.

The doctorlooked into her eyes and nodded "I know sweetheart" She quickly looked up "Emma give me your shirt"

The blonde nodded and peeled off the tight black shirt and gave it to the doctorstaying only with a white tank top on.

The brunette pressed it on the wound trying to stop the bleeding momentarily. "Emma! I need my phone and car keys, they are in my coat" The tall woman nodded and ran up the stairs. Henry continued to shake as tears ran down his flushed face. "Please help her, don't let her die please" He muttered repeatedly.

Seconds later Emma was handing Regina her cell phone, blood soaked hands dialed - the woman then placed the phone to her ear "Emma go inside my car and get my medical bag"

Emma did as she was told.

"Yes, this is doctorRegina Mills. I have a wounded female seventeen years old, she has been shot left lower abdomen, blood loss is abundant"

The skilled doctor allowed her shoulder to aid her in holding her phone and continued to put more pressure on the wound "She's barely conscious, I need an ambulance now!" The brunette shouted "Damn it!" Regina cursed as she noticed Grace's eyes flutter shut. "Grace! Open your eyes sweetheart stay with me"

The young girl responded and lazily opened them again "I'm tired…" She whispered.

Regina smiled and placed a bloody hand on her head "Just like that… focus on me, help is on the way, you're going to be ok… but stay with me alright?"

Grace was now sweating and losing healthy color. She nodded.

Emma placed her arms around her brother and watched as Regina did all she could to help the fading girl.

* * *

Much to Regina's dismay they had taken the wounded teen girl to the nearest hospital which meant it was up to other doctors to operate on Grace, this wasn't her turf, she knew no one. She felt useless and frustrated.

They sat in the waiting room. Henry suddenly stood and walked away, Emma stood to follow and Regina stopped her placing her hand on the blonde's wrist.

"Let him go Emma" The doctorsaid knowing the boy needed his space to deal with the intensity of everything that has transpired. "He'll be fine, he's not going anywhere" The woman reasoned and the blonde sat back down.

Emma bit her lip as she considered what had almost happened between them. The kiss she so badly wanted. She wanted Regina but she couldn't have her. Not now that things were about to change completely.

She had to swallow her pride, and her feelings. Henry deserved better.

The blonde looked into brown eyes and exhaled deeply "Is your moving offer still standing?"

Regina gasped softly and a small smile formed on her lips. "Of course"

 **A/N: More coming soon! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the love! Keep it coming, I will continue with my ink and quill.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Believe in Me (Lenny Kravitz)**

Regina's apartment was actually bigger than Emma thought - Every inch of the place seemed to have been extracted from the pages of architectural digest. The brunette had been incredibly accommodating and generous, her kindness did not cease to take the blonde's breath away just so easily. The day had been far too long and even though it had taken her a while to convince Henry to get some rest, she had finally succeeded. After taking a shower the teenager put on a pair of pajama pants and a simple white t shirt.

Emma stood by Henry's new bedroom door with arms crossed, watching him as she did so many times when he was little. He had fallen asleep on the comfortable looking bed with a pair of earbuds listening to music with Regina's Ipod.

The blonde gasped and jumped slightly as she felt the brunette approach her from behind.

"It's just me" Regina smiled and Emma immediately smelled her. _God._ "I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry" The brunette said softly trying not to disturb Henry.

"It's alright… and no need to whisper" The blonde shrugged lightly "His ears are plugged"

Regina let out a small laugh. "I forgot about that… I figured it would help him take his mind off things"

Emma turned slightly and her lips curled up "Thank you"

"Stop thanking me" The doctor said as she smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Whatever I do… for you or him, I do it more than gladly"

Emma nodded and inhaled "I know you do"

Regina hooked her arm around Emma's and pulled her gently "Come with me… now that you will be living here, there is someone I'd like you to meet"

Emma furrowed her brows confused.

The brunette laughed softly and blinked "You'll see"

She dragged the blonde down the expansive hallway and opened her bedroom door. At first Emma took in tasteful space and every piece of furniture in it, second the intoxicating smell of Regina's perfume lingering in the air, and third…

Wide green eyes scanned the bed. "Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" She cried, with now furrowed brows she turned to an amused Regina.

A dark red, black and cream colored slightly small snake was rolled by the end of the brunette's bed.

"Lampropeltis elapsoides" The doctor spoke and smiled "His name is Oscar"

Emma's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief, she gave Regina her best 'are you fucking kidding me look' but this was Regina… she was quickly finding there was not much she wouldn't do for the woman.

"That… that's a snake" Emma said afraid to even move.

"Evidently" The doctor nodded innocently and pulled Emma into the room.

The blonde tensed and shook her head "Oh hell no… I am so sorry Regina, but I can't go in there"

The brunette laughed "Emma he is harmless, non-venomous scarlet kingsnake, he's still very young but I promise you he won't hurt you" She finished with an amused soft laugh. The doctor walked towards her bed and picked up her exotic pet, allowing him to sultrily entwine in her left arm.

"Hello Mr. Hammerstein" The stunning brunette lifted up the reptile in the air and looked upwards smiling at him.

Emma continued to awkwardly furrow her brows. Ok she looked hot as always but this was incredibly weird in a disturbingly... sexy kind of way.

The brunette looked towards the blonde "Come on Miss Swan… meet Oscar" Regina extended her free hand and the taller woman could not believe her feet began to move. _Jesus Christ I am officially whipped._

"Wait… Mr. Hammerstein?" Emma asked, now standing next to Regina.

The brunette took Emma's hand and gently guided her towards her small and cold friend. "Yes, the famous librettist and theatrical producer…"

Emma just stood there looking at the brunette with an arched brow.

"Really? The King and I… The sound of music?" Regina added casually.

Silence.

Regina gave up and continued to guide her the blonde's hand towards the snake, she squeezed her eyes shut and barely opened one as the doctor ever so gently stroke her finger and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

One green eye opened as she wrinkled her nose "I do… but this is so gross"

The brunette laughed "He is not, I promise Emma... just… here" She finished guiding her hand towards the reptile.

Once her skin made contact with it, Emma opened her eyes "Oh…" It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "It's so soft"

"See…" Regina offered.

"Oh, wow" Emma was now petting Oscar more comfortably "This is kinda cool"

Regina took the time and observed the blonde with exceptional detail - Taking advantage of her nearness. Yearning and remembering what it felt like to have almost tasted her lips earlier.

"I guess you're not so scary after all little dude" Emma spoke to Oscar.

Green eyes caught unguarded brown ones staring. The taller woman smiled and cleared her throat. A furtive smile followed. "I should really go for that shower"

The doctor smiled and nodded "Of course… please make yourself comfortable"

Emma gave her a tight lipped smile and turned on her heels. After a few steps, the blonde looked over her shoulder and stopped by the door. "And oh… Regina?"

"Yes?" The brunette moved her focus from Oscar to the blonde.

"You are such a geek"

The doctor laughed and Emma followed.

* * *

Emma entered the equally spectacular bedroom Regina had given her. She sat on the bed and allowed her back to fall on it. She moaned with pleasure as every bone in her stressed back cracked.

"Hmmm" Well the bed was ridiculously comfortable, it had been a long while since she had felt this relaxed. Green eyes scanned the placed as she took in a deep breath. She couldn't get the brunette off her mind, it seemed the doctor was spreading through her system like a foreign organism she couldn't fight.

Emma sat back up and then stood, removing her tank top and bra. She walked into the ensuite bathroom and flipped the light switch on. Another stunning and impeccable space. The blonde looked at her naked torso in the mirror and began to remove her jeans - Thumbs hooked on underwear as well, both pushed down.

Once inside the glass door was shut, Emma turned the water on and allowed its refreshing magic to fall on her majestic body. God it felt good to relax. She cocked her head to the side and just as she closed her eyes Regina invaded her mind yet again.

Instantly the taut woman's body began to react. Pupils dilated behind closed lids and teeth bit her bottom lip, while her dominant hand cupped a round breast - Fingers brushed an erecting nipple and lips parted. Brows furrowed as she allowed her hand to continue moving south. Emma's breathing began to increase in pace as her fingers were ready to touch her throbbing clit. There was no doubt she was already soaking wet, but somehow this felt wrong. Even though every cell in her being was aching with want, Emma balled her hand into a fist and pulled away from her sex. She felt guilty, getting off to Regina flooding her mind wasn't right. The woman did not deserve it. Regina was different. She was special, she was rare… and she was her friend.

Emma repeated the mantra she had been feeding herself for days. "Get it together Swan, she's straight"

* * *

About forty minutes later, Emma walked to the open living room and saw Regina was sitting on her sofa, legs curled and a glass of wine in her hand as she read a book. The blonde noticed the doctor wore reading glasses. Every face of this woman dripped with something that simply aroused her. It was obvious this craving was not going anywhere which could prove to be a huge thing to conquer if she wanted to live in peace as they shared living space.

Regina looked up and smiled. "Hey" She placed the wineglass on the table next to her, the light coming from the lap allowed Emma to notice the doctor was wearing a black silk robe, hair up and make up completely gone. The blonde swallowed hard. It felt like a level of intimacy she had never seen from the brunette before, hungry green eyes tried to collect themselves.

Emma smiled and sat next to Regina keeping a normal distance without seeming like she was trying to avoid nearness.

"Hey…" Emma countered.

Regina closed her book "Would you like some wine?"

"Got anything stronger?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

The doctor smiled "Actually I do" She stood and a few minutes later returned with a glass of scotch. Emma took it gladly and sipped. Regina sat back where she previously had been.

"Feeling better?" the brunette asked.

A few strands of damp hair fell on Emma's face. "Actually yes, your bathroom is awesome, it's like that shower-head has a mind of it's own"

Regina huffed and let out a small laugh "It is _your_ bathroom not mine"

Emma's heart fluttered a bit. _Ugh!_

"No no… this is your house, Henry and I are just party crashers"

Regina leaned her head to the side and gave the blonde a mildly warning look. "Please don't say that - Yes you are my guests… however I want you to feel at ease, for the time being this is your home too and I want you and Henry to feel comfortable enough to do as you please" She finished with a small smile.

Emma shrugged and nodded "Thank-"

Brown eyes widened and a smile broke free "And stop thanking me"

Emma smiled to herself embarrassed "Right… I forgot"

Regina noticed that even though the blonde seemed relaxed and content, she looked a bit uncomfortable, she'd dare say somewhat guilty.

"Is everything alright? I have the feeling that something is bothering you" Regina asked with a ghostly look of concern on her face.

Emma smiled and shook her head "I'm ok… just exhausted"

Regina nodded and accepted the blonde's answer though not completely but decided not to press on the issue.

"Regina… I wanted to talk to you about this"

"This?"

"Yes, you letting us move in with you…"

"Oh… Alright, what would you like to discuss about it?"

"I know many people don't get it but it's just so hard for me to accept help from others" The blonde shook her head "I don't know why, but that's just how I am"

Regina nodded and allowed the woman to continue to speak.

"But with you...it feels almost effortless to say yes"

The brunette's eyes gleamed as she smiled and blinked softly.

Emma noticed and smiled "Please let me finish"

Regina nodded still pleased with Emma's admission.

"But I know how incredibly giving you are and have been to us, if this is going to work I need to feel productive and like I am not dead weight to you, which I obviously am because the wine you're drinking probably costs more than what I make in two weeks" She finished trying to joke.

Regina nodded and inhaled deeply trying to bite her tongue. Emma asked to be heard and so she'd give her that. She pursed her lips and continued to listen attentively.

"It feels incredibly uncomfortable for me to count on my parents inheritance money, because it just freaking surreal you know?"

The doctor nodded and smiled softly.

"But as soon as that comes in I will find a place for us to live and I promise I will reimburse you for everything, in the meantime I need you to allow me to help somehow" Emma smiled and nodded "I'm finished" She queued the other woman.

"Okay" Regina said, lips curled into a smile as she nodded in understanding.

"That's it?" Emma asked in disbelief "I thought you'd fight me a bit harder on this" She shrugged pleased "Perfect then" She smiled.

"However"

Emma laughed lightly "I knew it… Ok shoot"

"If I am entirely honest, I would not want, nor am I expecting to be reimbursed for anything on the contrary Emma… you allowing me to be of help has given me so much more in return. Your friendship and company is simply priceless"

Emma blushed lightly and grinned softly.

"Nonetheless I understand your perspective and I respect it… I respect you, however money is not an issue and It would really mean so much to me if you allow me to enable this worry to leave your mind so you can focus on other things… Henry, the legal matters… The move"

Emma rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply as Regina's words hit her ears.

The brunette's brows furrowed and she took Emma's hand in hers "Please… Allow me to help at least this way" Pleading brown eyes sought green ones.

They met. Emma bit the inside of her cheek.

"You have to let me carry our weight somehow Regina"

"You are not a burden to me… there is no weight to be carried, if contributing to you is this important… then you may feel free to do so as you wish, but all I ask for is your company… yours and Henry's" Regina said honestly "I haven't felt so alone since you both entered my life and that to me… means more than you can imagine" She shrugged "You could save that money for Henry… he will be needing it for graduation"

It took a lot from the blonde, but she finally nodded softly "Alright… and _thank you_ " She emphasized the words the doctor had told her not to repeat so often. "You'll be hearing that a _LOT_ from now on"

Regina let out a small laugh "Very well… I can deal with that"

Emma looked down at her short fingernails and then back up into brown eyes "Um… Regina I..."

Regina coked her head to the side expectantly.

"About earlier…" Emma swallowed and the brunette tensed. The freak out she had been expecting was seemingly about to happen.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what got into me" A brief nervous laugh escaped her lips " It was so inappropriate, I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you, or the moment"

Emma rambled and Regina was taken slightly by surprise "I know you weren't tak-" The brunette barely managed out. Emma did not let her explain that she had wanted the kiss to happen.

"Maybe it was all the crazy emotional stuff and I felt vulnerable"

"Oh…" Regina said softly sunken in disappointment she tried to hide with no success.

"It won't happen again I promise… you have nothing to worry about"

Maybe the blonde did not return her feelings. Or perhaps this was her defense mechanism flaring. The brunette managed a smile and nodded gently. Dark eyes furtively gazed elsewhere.

Emma felt like an ass. _Shit. Maybe it came out the wrong way._

Regina cleared her throat and pushed a smile needing to change the subject as quickly as possible in order to avoid tears from coming in. _It's ok… She is my friend. I'll take what I can get._

"I will be on call and have a few surgeries scheduled for the next two days, so I won't be back until then" She said with honestly.

"Oh… Okay" It was Emma's turn to feel disappointed.

Regina smiled and stood, she searched for a set of keys in the kitchen and walked back to the living room - She handed them to Emma.

"House keys?" Emma asked confused.

"No, those are the keys to the BMW" Emma's eyes widened and she looked down noticing the blue and white emblem on them.

"What?! No Regina you don't have to do this. I… I can't! what? No, absolutely not"

The brunette smiled and rolled her eyes "Emma Brooklyn is far" She said still smiling and now piercing green eyes "Not only do you work there, but you have things to settle and move, you can't expect achieve that relying solely on public transportation"

"Are you kidding me? You're giving me the keys to a sixty thousand dollar car? Have you lost your mind? What if it gets stolen or I wreck it?"

Regina smirked amused "I am sure you will be fine Emma… just take it, I barely use it - It's just collecting dust"

"Why don't you use it?"

"It was a gift from my mother" She shook her head and stalled "I prefer to use mine"

Emma smiled in disbelief "But this is yours too"

"I… Just take it ok? Please, and you don't need keys to enter the apartment" The doctor retrieved a small note pad and pen from the drawer in one of the lamp tables. "There's a code" She wrote it and handed it to Emma. The blonde had a feeling there was more to it but left it alone.

She looked at the paper and then at the brunette "The management and concierges have been informed that both you and Henry live here now, feel free to ask them for help if you need while I'm gone" She finished with a kind and honest smile.

"Well… I should really go to bed" Regina added and placed a small touch on the blonde's arm "Good night Emma"

She walked off.

"Night" The blonde whispered slightly confused.

* * *

Regina had woken up earlier than usual. The woman had been tossing and turning in her bed most of the night, thinking… wanting Emma next to her and mostly trying her best to shut those thoughts down. The blonde had drawn a line she would of course respect even though it was becoming physically painful.

The doctor wore dress pants and a simple blouse, impeccably flawless as always. Soft clicking of heels echoed throughout the space as she walked into the living room and reached for her car keys.

The brunette jumped startled and gasped, quickly realizing the figure on the floor was Emma.

The blonde's muscles flexed perfectly as she pushed her torso up and then green eyes looked the same direction. "I'm sorry I totally scared you didn't I?" Emma sat on the back of her legs as Regina tried her best to calm the sudden rush of desire coursing through her body.

"Um... I No" She squeezed her eyes and smiled shaking her head "You did but it's fine, I was actually on my way out"

The blonde propped herself up and stood, light sweat running down her skin. "I'm sorry I actually woke up a bit ago wanting to go running but I didn't want to open the door and make the alarm go off" She smiled sheepishly.

Regina smiled a bit more collected now, even though she knew her chemical bodily reactions were giving her away. She was slightly flushed as she scanned the blonde's body. "It's alright" The woman walked towards the door trying to stall "Actually, the code for the security system is the same as the one to open the door" The doctor explained as she punched the numbers. A double beep prompted that the device was disarmed.

Emma stood behind the brunette and nodded "Got it… thank you and I'm sorry for the scare"

"Don't worry about that…" Regina turned her head and met green eyes.

Silence and a lingering gaze.

"Okay" Regina shook herself from the trance "I should go, have a great day and I hope Henry feels better"

Emma smiled wanting nothing more but to jump the woman in front of her. "You too… and I'll uh... give him your message"

Regina gave her friend a reassuring nod and left.

Once the door was closed, Emma pressed her back on it and allowed her head to fall back. The woman huffed and closed her eyes. Remembering she had not been able to sleep at all from so much pent up sexual energy.

Brows furrowed "God!" The blonde whined and stomped her foot.

* * *

58 hours had gone by and Regina was exhausted. The doctor had finished a surgery that ended up extending a bit longer than planned and called it a day. The woman changed back into her regular clothes and excited the hospital. It was unknown to the blonde and Henry but she had kept continuous touch with the hospital in Brooklyn where the teen girl had been admitted.

The lack of cellphones with the two siblings was starting to become restricting, every time the woman swiped her screen ready to call either one, she was reminded there was no way of communicating with them.

She got in her car and decided to drive by the hospital and check on Grace herself not feeling completely satisfied since she didn't know any of the surgeons who had operated on the girl. She knew just how much she meant to Henry.

Regina was surprised to find the young man inside Grace's room. She looked very well. They both laughed. Regina smiled, they looked genuinely happy.

Grace hissed "God Henry stop making me laugh"

The brunette closed the door behind her "Careful with those stitches"

Grace looked turned to the woman with a smile while Henry's eyes almost jumped out of his face.

"R- Regina" He grew tense. "I uh…" No words would come out, he was obviously nervous.

The doctor furrowed her brows and smiled as she approached the teenager and placed a hand on his arm trying to assuage his sudden nervousness "Hey… what's wrong?"

"He's not supposed to be anywhere near Brooklyn" Grace added

It dawned on the brunette that perhaps Emma had forbidden him to return.

"Oh… Henry it's alright" She smiled at him reassuringly and he relaxed. "I won't say anything if you don't"

He beamed "Thanks!"

The brunette returned the sentiment and turned to Grace. "How are you feeling? I hear you have been healing rather quickly, that's fantastic"

The teen girl smiled and blinked softly "Yeah… they have been really nice to me, I think it's because they know who you are… Thank you"

Regina smiled "I am sure they have been pleasant because you are such a great patient… but you know if there's anything you need all you have to do is call me, they have my information"

A soft knock on the door and Henry jumped.

Both brunettes laughed at the tall teen. "Relax Henry, it's just Anita"

The nurse walked in dreading to interrupt "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but visiting hours are over… We need to redress Grace's wound"

"Of course, no problem… we must get going either way" Regina said kindly and rose both brows as she turned to Henry.

"Right" He nodded and gently leaned to place a kiss on Grace's cheek. "I'll be b -ack" Hazel eyes turned to look at Regina.

The brunette thought he was simply adorable. "We'll be back tomorrow" She added "After we speak to Emma"

The girl nodded and smiled understanding of the situation, equally endeared by the teen boy.

"I'll be here" She joked.

Both Henry and Regina turned to walk out, he looked over his shoulder "Bye Grace"

"Bye" The beautiful girl rose her IV dressed arm and gave him a small wave.

As they walked out Grace's father smiled at the pair and they made their way out of the hospital.

"I have a stop to make before we go home, I hope you don't mind" Regina asked Henry as they walked to the Mercedes.

He shrugged "Not at all, where are we going?" He finished with a smile more than ready for the next adventure.

They both entered the vehicle and closed the doors, Regina fastened her seat belt and Henry followed.

"To the apple store… you two need to catch up with this century"

"Sweet!" Henry said and smirked "Emma is going to be so mad though"

"I guess we will have to work on making her _NOT_ mad then" She finished matter of factly with raised brows.

Henry nodded and went along. Shrug. "Cool"

 **A/N: Ah! Another chapter close to the other. I will be writing this week so another update should be up by the weekend. Thank you! And please remember reviews are good for the soul! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And we keep moving. Thank you so much for your support and kind reviews! They make a girl's day for sure. I must remind you my dears this is a bit slow but slow can be incredibly amazing, I will always try my best to evoke. Taste it! Just enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Like a Funeral (Erik Jonasson)**

Entering her home to find living energy other than Oscar was new for Regina. Henry had been right, his sister did not take the doctor's latest expense lightly. After a long forty five minutes of negotiating over it at the dinner table, both the teenager and his culprit convinced the blonde of the endless benefits of having a phone. Something that stroked her pride a little.

Earlier while buying the artifacts Regina had skillfully convinced Henry to tell his sister of his whereabouts, making him understand that Emma's position was not easy and even though he often felt she was overprotective, given the circumstances the blonde had every right to be human.

Other than driving a hard bargain while coaxing the blonde to accept her gift to her and Henry, Regina had been unusually quiet while the teen exhausted his Grace topic - Emma of course listened and enjoyed him attentively but couldn't help to notice the woman who had been the sole occupant of her mind for the past two days.

Emma's eyes would occasionally escape to Regina's way and wondered if the doctor had missed her as much as she had. She noticed the way the brunette's eyes gleamed with almost a yearning sparkle in deep black - She knew they were brown, the most beautiful shade of chestnut when the sun hit them… Emma quickly found herself drifting off and desiring nothing but _to want to know._ She wanted more, she wanted everything from this woman… she wanted to know her soul and story, she wanted to know her quirks and bathe in the incredibly adorable geek that lived under that beautiful skin, she wanted her inside and out.

Dark eyes caught green ones staring. Emma blushed and quickly turned to Henry. The doctor did the same and continued to listen to the boy. She had been taking in just how happy _this_ made her. The warmth and honesty in it all captured her heart. She savored a deep breath and simply reveled in her current now. Watching the siblings laugh and so carelessly enjoy their interaction, Loneliness felt so distant. She was happy.

* * *

Henry called it a night after dinner and locked himself in his new safe haven. His brand new phone felt like a blessing, barely kicking his shoes off as he dialed Grace's number.

Regina had gone through her nightly routine of makeup removal, relaxing shower and moisturizing. The last two days had been exhausting but she found herself lacking the desire to sleep just yet, so curling up in bed with her book seemed like a way to call somnolence. She put on some soft music and began to read.

Emma too had showered and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top - Freshly dried blonde hair freely roaming down her shoulders and back. The woman walked towards Regina's bedroom and hesitated before knocking on her door. She curled both hands into brief tight fists and finally found the courage.

A soft knock and Regina looked up from her book.

"Come in"

Emma slowly opened the door and peeked through, the doctor gave her a small peaceful smile.

"Please come in…" She tried again now looking at her friend.

"Where's your roommate?" The blonde remained with half her body behind the door.

Regina let out a small amused laugh and blinked softly " He is in his cage upstairs"

Emma furrowed her brows "There's an upstairs to this place?"

"Yes, I can show you tomorrow if you'd like" The doctor could not stop smiling.

Emma relaxed and revealed the other half of her body, she walked into the woman's bedroom and closed the door behind her gently. "You know… the past two days I've been terrified your friend would sneak up on me and bite me"

Regina laughed a bit louder this time and shook her head "I am so sorry, I should have told you… I didn't question your peace of mind, but I assure you, I never let him roam when I am not around"

Emma shrugged and smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling like a tiny little pussy.

"Please have a seat" Regina offered placing her beautiful hand on the thick white bed.

Emma bit her lip and took a deep breath as she awkwardly fidgeted slightly. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was in Regina's room, _with_ Regina… alone. Her swinging desires would not make up their mind and she was annoying herself. She smiled and tried to relax.

An honest smile. She sat opposite the doctor. "How were your surgeries?" Emma knew she maybe sounded stupid, but she truly wanted to know about the brunette's day. She had been craving her presence, her smell… she had been craving _her._

Regina's lip curled up, she found Emma simply divine. Having someone care for something so simple as to ask her about her day meant more than the blonde could ever imagine. "They went well" She said softly smiling, every ounce of blood fusing with ease. "Thank you for asking…"

Emma could read emotional eyes. _Yeah…_ _They look chestnut right now._ Emma observed with detail from where she sat as the soft light emanating from the lamp brushed Regina's frame reverently. This small gesture mattered to the doctor, the blonde made a mental note to ask her about what was important to her more often, this would make the doctor feel good. She wanted nothing but to make her feel good.

Emma smiled and nodded.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her book. "I should apologize about ambushing you with the cellphones"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the doctor and grinned "You… Dr. Mills are good, very good at getting your way"

Regina let out a small laugh and blushed. "Look I promise I was only trying to help… besides you must admit, having more access to Henry will grant you more peace"

The blonde nodded softly and knew the woman was right, in fact she was very grateful, keeping closer watch on Henry after he admitted he'd been visiting Grace since the incident even though she had asked him to stay away from their old neighborhood. "No I mean… in all seriousness, thank you"

Regina nodded pleased.

"They will definitely help" Emma admitted.

"You know it is my pleasure… How was your day? Did you have the chance to settle some things at your apartment?"

Emma sighed "Yeah actually, I convinced Ruby to help me pack after our shift, we are almost finished" The blonde rolled her eyes "I couldn't believe we have accumulated so much crap over the years"

"I am off for the next couple of days, I would love to help" Regina offered and Emma smiled.

"You've done more than enough… I won't pry you away from your free time, I know how scarce it can be for you"

The doctor narrowed her eyes and raised a brow.

The blonde lifted both hands in mid air "Alright fine… Geez" She laughed lightly.

"Much better"

Emma looked over Regina's body and noticed an almost empty glass of red wine resting on the table. "You really love that stuff don't you?" She asked rhetorically.

Regina turned and realized what the blonde was talking about, she raised a delicious brow and grinned in a way that made Emma feel the space between her hips tighten.

"Would you like some?"

Emma thought this was a baaaad idea but shit, her day had been long and hard, she deserved it. "Sure why not?"

Regina smiled and swallowed "Do not move… I will be right back"

And just like that the woman stood from her comfortable spot. Emma's eyes followed her until she was out of the bedroom. The blonde took the time to take Regina's bedroom in, every detail… the small and big things that made it so hers. She felt so comfortable and content it was ridiculous. The blonde smiled to herself and realized how much she loved the lingering smell of her perfume in the air. She could almost bet her pillow smelled like her… the sheets.

Soft steps let the blonde know the doctor was back. She turned and their eyes met.

Regina blushed lightly and handed her the glass.

"Thanks" Emma said simply and took a sip.

"How about some music?" Regina offered and Emma nodded as she swallowed the tangy liquid. "Sure what do you got?"

The brunette took a small remote and a large sized piece of rich wooden furniture opened revealing the woman's collection and a simple black CD player.

Green eyes widened "Wow…" She hopped off the bed and walked towards the display of goods.

"You closeted music junkie" Emma added as she began to recognize names and titles. _She has great taste._

Regina smiled "What would you like to listen to?" They both browsed through "Anything in particular?"

Emma looked at her still a bit stupefied "I'm I'm sorry… it's just that this reminds me of my dad's music collection" She finished with happy gleaming green eyes. Regina was surprised this was the first time she spoke of one of her parents without sadness in those sublime light eyes.

The doctor simply stared at her and relished the blonde's happiness with a smile of her own. She was also surprised to find just how good it felt to know the blonde felt joy.

"Music is crazy important to me… it basically got me through everything you know?"

"Actually I do"

Emma shrugged still smiling, Emerald green gleaming. "What if you just…" Their eyes locked "Play something you loved while growing up?" Emma suggested truly interested to know the woman more.

Regina nodded in acceptance "Okay"

The doctor narrowed her eyes and quickly squared them on the title she was looking for. The blonde sat back on the bed and continued to sip on her velvety wine, while Regina placed the CD in and music began to play - Her ears were quickly filled with the the subtle intensity of soft notes.

Emma tried her best to focus in the meaning of the moment and of what Regina was sharing than focusing on her merciless olive legs.

The doctor flipped her hair and Emma immediately noticed dark eyes filled with something that seemed breathtakingly precious. Regina pushed a smile and sat opposite the blonde.

Emma quickly realized that she did not understand the words spoken by the singer. "I have no idea what she is saying, but…" Green eyes met deep vulnerable dark ones. "But... it sounds sad"

"It's Spanish actually" The doctor took another sip "And…" She smiled shyly looking into green eyes without hesitation "Yes, it is somewhat of a melancholic song" She shrugged "But I love it"

"Are you…? Spanish I mean"

The brunette took a deep breath "My father is" She rolled her eyes and her tongue on her lips "I believe that fact was a huge influence in their choosing to adopt _me_ "

Emma nodded and listened attentively, Regina looked incredibly exposed and so she appreciated what the woman was offering with privilege.

The air suddenly became more and more intimate.

Regina was lightly blushed and seemed a bit emotional however hid it incredibly well. She was relaxed sporting a small serene smile. "This song reminds me of my third Christmas _with_ parents" She smiled "It was one of those times worth remembering"

Emma could only stare at the woman like a painting. Taking her in.

"I assume you speak the language"

The doctor nodded "I do…"

Emma tried to rid those beautiful brown eyes of the sudden sadness that had filled them. Silence fell and the blonde decided to simply be there with the woman and whatever it was she was feeling.

"Do you um… remember a couple of days ago when I told you about the car my mother gave me?" Regina asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah… why?" She said softly, genuinely interested as brows knitted together.

"It was my mother's birthday gift last year… It's been… about five years since she last came to New York"

"Oh…"

"The car was her apology for having to cancel on coming to see me" The brunette said, and Emma noticed that even though this memory made her incredibly sad, the doctor had a resilience and strength to her demeanor just now… she realized she had gone through a lot and conquered. _She could definitely relate._

"I'm so sorry Regina…" She said honestly feeling for the brunette.

They continued to drink and listen to music. The blissful effects of the expensive wine coursing through their systems, making the lines between judgment and lack there off a bit blurry and undefined. The tone of the night became less heavy quickly, as that intimate feeling only continued to grow more and more. Both women laughed and shared until their cheeks began to hurt. Whatever awkwardness they had experienced a few days back vanished.

They were now laying on the bed looking at the ceiling laughing at yet another one of Emma's silly jokes. Regina had found the woman to be incredibly goofy once she opened up. She found it endearing. It was well passed 2:00am when Regina's phone vibrated followed by a brief ding!

The doctor turned her head and reached for the device resting on her expensive nightstand.

Emma figured it must be the hospital, after all it was a thing for doctors to get called in and paged at random times right? Regina swiped the screen and her face remained completely neutral. Emma furrowed her brows as she noticed the woman read a text and did not even reply.

That wasn't the hospital. Emma tensed and she felt her body begin to betray her.

The brunette placed the phone back on the nightstand and suddenly felt green eyes faithfully staring at her. Expectantly.

"Nothing important"

The blonde pushed a smile while her blood was actually beginning to boil. She suddenly felt a sense of possession for Regina wash over her. It was unexpected and raw… she quickly realized she was jealous. _Of what?_

She tried her best to seem unphased "No text message at 2:00 am is 'nothing important'" The blonde could not help herself.

Regina rolled her tongue on her lips and then looked at the ceiling. Blush crept on her cheeks.

Emma's stomach turned. She felt suddenly physically sick. She continued to hide it though "Was that a guy?"

Regina smiled feeling incredibly embarrassed. Emma propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her "Oh my God it totally was a guy"

The brunette's smile died and she shrugged uninterested. "It was just a friend"

Emma huffed and laughed lightly, her face felt numb. _Oh my fucking God._ "A friend friend… or a booty call friend?" The blonde's question was bold but Regina did not mind.

"I guess if we were to be grammatically correct, it would qualify as the latter" Regina finished honestly as she turned her head and looked at green eyes.

Emma swallowed hard and Regina noticed. She was very aware of how tense the blonde had grown, of how her usually light eyes darkened.

"I thought you mentioned you weren't dating anyone" The blonde continued to ask bold questions feigning neutral curiosity.

"I am not dating him…" The doctor said honestly "Actually I hadn't heard from him in months"

Emma furrowed her brows and let out yet another choked laugh "So what? He just calls you when he gets lonely?"

Regina was now more than sure that the blonde was intensely jealous and bothered, even though she had to admit, Emma tried to hide it well.

"It was our mutual agreement yes…" Regina's demeanor was now more serious and transparent, she wanted to reassure Emma, even though she didn't technically know why as the blonde had made it clear she was not interested.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked with a hint of pain in her eyes. The older woman noticed the woman's heart break a little just by that… look.

"I don't have feelings for him… in my line of work it can be incredibly difficult to maintain a healthy relationship with anyone, sometimes he was just there to try to meet a need or desire for human connection… I don't have romantic feelings towards him, it has been purely physical"

The blonde felt like she wanted to cry but first caught dead than shedding a tear right now. She turned to the ceiling and tried to collect herself. She wanted Regina for herself.

Silence.

"Haven't you had someone with whom you've…"

"No" Green eyes turned to meet dark ones.

Regina stopped and inhaled looking into her eyes.

The blonde shrugged "My sexual life has been almost non existent… reduced to casual sex in the bathroom stall of a bar or some one's place I knew I'd never return to" Emma shared honestly and Regina swallowed. "I refuse to be at someone's beck and call for sex" The blonde knew it sounded bitter and it was unfair to the kind brunette, but she felt incredibly upset.

Their hands almost brushing as they lay next to one another. That last comment pierced Regina right in the middle of her heart.

"I am not at his beck and call Emma… his or anyone else for that matter" Emma looked into her vulnerable eyes and saw she was hurt.

"I.." The blonde rolled her eyes at herself "I'm sorry… that didn't come out right, I didn't mean to offend you"

Emma knew Regina was a very reserved person. And not the type to be a promiscuous lover at all, and perhaps this very thing is what drove her mad… the fact that this dude more than likely had the privilege of having Regina to himself exclusively and saw her as nothing more than a lay.

"What's his name?" Emma asked curiously.

"Ethan"

The other woman remained silent.

Regina furrowed her brows softly and looked into the blonde's eyes with conviction "He is irrelevant to me Emma…"

The blonde felt the raging fire begin to slightly cease as she stared at this woman… this amazing woman with an amazing brain, and an amazing heart… this rare beautiful person looking at her with so much gentleness and conviction. That is when Emma knew… Regina was not oblivious to what was happening between them. The air was thick and smoldering, all Emma could see was every real and delicious detail of the brunette's face. Green eyes looked down to make up less perfect lips, she could almost feel the ache Regina's face spoke of, the capturing devastation that ate the doctor alive with desire.

Regina blinked softly.

"Have you ever been with another woman?" Emma asked softly, the alcohol seemed to make her much bolder than the jealousy that had plagued her moments before.

Regina was more than willing to answer whatever Emma needed to know. "I have kissed a woman a couple of times… when I was in college, but to no.. I have never been sexually intimate with one"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She looked back at the ceiling green eyes remained glued upwards. Regina kept her focus on the blonde, unwavering. A beautiful new shade of desire ignited between her legs, it tortured her. A hand gripping at her heart.

The brunette brushed the back of her ring and index on Emma's hand almost ghostly. Days ago, Emma had drawn a line she was not going to cross, she could not expose herself like that again. She wanted the blonde more than air, she wanted _needed_ to feel her… on her, inside her. But this would be left in the blonde's hands. Regina was granting her something as precious as what she was starting to feel for her.

It was a silent promise… a silent gift. She knew Emma wasn't ready.

Emma bit her lip and continued to look at the ceiling… she knew minutes had passed and all she could hear was Regina's soft breathing, She could feel the brunette's presence and warmth, she could smell her.

"Regina…" She said so softly and turned to notice the brunette's eyes were now closed, steady breathing propping her chest up and down gently.

Dark eyes faintly fluttered opened, she closed again as she leaned closer to the blonde "There's… " She mumbled as she began to drift away "A benefit dinner party… I want you" awake… asleep… "To come with me…"

All Emma could do was stare… this single action was everything, it filled her almost completely. She placed a hand softly on the brunette's forehead and tenderly rubbed her thumb on her olive skin. "Of course I'll go with you..." She whispered and smiled softly. Emma closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into the most restful and delicious slumber she'd ever had.

 **More coming this week! If anyone is curious to know Regina's Spanish song it's "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte by Mecano" Please make me smile with your thoughts on this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks (The National)**

The remarkable amber and light blue in the sky announced the always anticipated rise of the sun. The trees moved gently with the soft morning breeze - Birds chirping in awe striking unison, this New York morning was beautiful and it felt perfect. It looked perfect. The lush green green of central park still remained as fall had not dared touch a branch yet. Endorphins rushed through Regina's body as she tried to catch her breath. Soft locks of shiny black hair lingered over her face as dark amused eyes looked up. Another searing set of oxygen gulps as her lungs savored the air coming in, the doctor let out a small laugh as the rushing sound of running shoes on pavement came to a halt right next to her.

It was now Emma's turn to wince as her lungs begged for air. "How the hell did you do that?" The blonde was wearing calf length yoga pants and a black running jacket zipped all the way up to her neck.

Regina sported the exact type of running gear, only her zipped up jacket was red. The doctor laughed "Do what? Leave you to inhale my dust?" Still struggling for air however more centered now, the woman stood straight revealing a playful smug look on her face "What can I say? Comes naturally dear" She shrugged enticingly and blinked softly.

Emma cocked her head to the side and huffed mocking offence. "A bit of…" She continued to scrape for air now wearing a beautiful smile "Excessive self satisfaction eh doctor?" Emma finished and winced as she felt a pang pierce her side.

Regina licked her lips and raised a brow "Don't tell me you've blatantly given up Miss Swan?" She matched Emma's smile with a spark in her eyes that made the blonde feel happily full and empty of the brunette at the same time. A beautiful paradox.

"You're lucky your fake smugness is kind of appealing" Emma said "I don't _ever_ give up 'Dear'" She shrugged pointedly "That was just a warm up…"

Regina knew the blonde was bluffing and she looked adorable, she smiled and continued to listen as she gently kicked the numbness of her feet while shaking them lightly in the air, one… and then the other.

"I am just hitting my stride Dr. Mills"

"Oh…" The brunette arched a playful brow "Is that so?"

Emma winced again reaching to the back of her thigh and lightly massaged a sore tensed up muscle. She pursed her lips and nodded matter of factly.

"A gentle initial warm up consisting of ankle rolls and hips rotation would aid your _stride,_ Running is an art Emma, you started incredibly fast" She rose both eyebrows "You've stressed your quadriceps femoris thus tensed your gluteus maximus"

Emma's brow quirked up "You mean my ass"

The brunette smiled leaning her head to the side gently "Exactly…" She shrugged "Makes you a relatively slow runner"

The blonde drew her head back, jaw dropping slightly "I am _not_ a slow runner" Brows furrowed now.

Regina laughed lightly enjoying every second of this beautiful moment. All of a sudden life had become vibrant… it felt like something worth craving, it felt so good. Seeing Emma happy tasted so good.

"Oh yes you are... a very slow one at that, it took you nearly a minute to catch up to me… I'd say that is indeed sluggish"

Hands flew to the blondes hips "Oh now it's Sluggish" Emma said, ego a bit bruised.

Regina laughed to herself and nodded "That is what I said yes" The doctor playfully continued to provoke the sore blonde.

Emma was competitive, but nothing in this world meant more right now than witnessing the glow of the rising sun hit Regina's eyes, making them that rich and warm chestnut. She'd give her a run for her money though, the blonde reveled in that inner happiness but maintained her mocked offense attitude. "Care to wager on that doc?" She challenged folding her arms across her chest.

With a fluttering heart the brunette grinned raising a brow "Wanna go again?"

Emma felt her heart pound, vibrating all the way down the base of her torso. "Can you handle it?" It was her turn to raise a teasing brow.

Brown eyes fixed on green 's smile soon turned to beaming.

* * *

Back at the doctor's turf life in the E.R continued without her. Inside the imposing and sterile structure, her good friend and colleague Dr. Mendez rushed to the entrance of the place as a pair of EMTs moved with urgent haste. Two young resident doctors assisted the hunky tanned physician. A worried look on their faces mixed with the sweet thrill of seeing a new case being wheeled in on a gurney - Never amiss.

One of the experienced EMTs began the tale "19 year old female barely ending her second trimester, BP 92 over 60 has been steady after a hypotensive episode"

"P - Please save my baby" Dark gleaming eyes pierced the tall doctor's hazel ones. In the haste of it all he could always find compassion to give at least a small reassuring gaze to his patients.

The resident's eyes went wide as the beautiful girl in obvious distress suddenly rolled her eyes in the back of her head and began to shake uncontrollably.

"She's seizing" Dr. Mendez muttered "We have to get her into the O.R, page neuro, let's get an ultrasound and see if there's fetal heartbeat"

The learning eyes of a gifted resident filled with wonder and then quickly with trust. Dr. Mendez knew better. He suddenly second guessed his next move "But Dr. Anders is in surgery and Dr. Mills isn't on duty" Panic filled his focused eyes. Panic he was not allowed to show to his elders.

Dr. Mendez placed his hands around her head trying to prevent the frantic convulsing shakes from making the girl hurt herself. "Paige her!"

The intern nodded and ran to the front desk to give the attending clerk the task.

Hands began to move around and over the young mother as her world began to crash.

Memories were made, life tasted so real and sweet until it came to that moment. The moment when control was ripped from you and all you could do was trust. Hope for it to turn back to normal. Hope for another chance at clarity.

* * *

Regina having been only a few blocks away decided to run to the hospital with Emma since the page was _911._

This time the blonde had definitely hit her stride and was able to keep up with the doctor. With a chemicals rushed body the pair jogged into the place that usually held Regina's time captive.

The brunette was met by one of the residents, the young doctor wore her scrubs and approached the woman she looked up to. "Dr. Mills!"

"Hello Katie, please fill me in" The woman began to remove her cell phone from the band on her arm and hurriedly walked further in, Emma kept up with them. The attending nurse opened her mouth to protest as she noticed Emma was following the doctors but stopped as she was quickly left behind.

"Young female, at the end of her second trimester, she has seized three times, CT looks clean"

The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion but continued to walk. Why was she called in with such urgency then? They continued at a fast pace. Emma's green eyes observed and allowed the woman to talk to the brunette, knowing they would soon have to part.

The young intern turned to look at Regina in the eye. "The baby's didn't"

Realization hit the doctor. A little human.

"Dr. Mendez is in the O.R, he started the C-section about five minutes ago" She finished and Regina already knew where she had to go and what she had to do.

The beautiful brunette turned to look at Emma once they reached the O.R double doors. The blonde was ready to say goodbye when the brunette spoke "Come with me"

Emma furrowed her brows lightly but followed. She had never been inside a pre operation room. Large stainless steel sinks and several pieces of neatly protected surgeon's clothing was the main attraction.

Green eyes met dark ones "I'm so sorry Emma, I really wanted to help you finish packing today" She said with honest furrowed brows as she unzipped her red running jacket open - a black tank top under. The taller woman swallowed, she had never seen Regina's toned shoulders before. Her frame was so small and feminine. She shook her head this wasn't the time for checking her out.

"Hey it's ok… duty calls" The woman pierced her dark eyes with now usually light ones. A soft smile.

The doctor finished removing her jacket and the female resident placed the see through sterile piece of clothing on the brunette. She finished dressing herself and gave the blonde an apologetic smile, their gaze lingering briefly. She truly didn't want to part, but she had to.

Regina leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. Emma tensed, swallowed hard and feigned composure. Lips curled up and the doctor began to scrub her hands, Katie followed.

With soapy limbs the brunette turned to the woman who's green eyes had deviated to look through the glass that gave them a grand view of the operating room. Emma's heart shrunk as she saw a young girl completely sedated and intubated - A handful of doctors surrounding her.

Regina took in the gentleness in her eyes and simply observed her. Emma's big heart shone through her every pore, while the intense and infinite look in Regina's eyes found prize in only _her_.

Emma turned to the brunette and took in a deep breath. The doctor had a way of looking at her that made her feel as if she was falling through anesthetizing clouds. "I'll see you later" Emma said honestly and smiled with pride "Go be awesome"

It was Regina's turn to take a deep breath and gift the blonde with a small smile, eyes gleaming endlessly.

"Call me" The doctor said as she finished putting on her gloves and they parted.

Emma watched them walk into the other side - She remained unmoved simply staring at _her_. It had just dawned on her how significant Regina's impact was. Her everyday was filled with countless opportunities to change people's lives. So much power and responsibility in her hands. Emma's chest overflowed with appreciation and admiration.

* * *

As soon as the blonde walked out of the hospital, the familiar noises of the city brought her back to reality. Her veins were still throbbing with what Regina made her feel rushing inside them. To be honest she was washed over by the same expanding feeling most of her waking time. The doctor was taking over her body and soul. What the hell was she going to do? What was she _supposed_ to do? She had never felt this way about another before. Not only was it emotional, it was intensely sexual too. She was constantly taken by the gushing sensations between her legs - Simply looking at her, being near her made the blonde loose control, shit merely thinking of Regina aroused her.

The blonde remember she had a mountain of things to do. Putting Regina in the back of her mind had proven to be incredibly hard, but she had to try. She went back to Regina's apartment and allowed her fears to melt away under the cool flow of the delicious waterfall. These showers had become incredibly addictive. The last time she had been in such comfort was during her formative years.

As a sense of grounding was granted, the now fully dressed blonde allowed herself to fall on her comfortable bed. Even though the stunning home was quiet, a warm sense of peace and belonging lingered in the air, this place felt so right - She wasn't sure if it was because it was Regina's home… or perhaps because it was a safe haven. Green eyes were focused on the ceiling just as they had been the night before while in the doctor's room.

The memory came back so vividly, she could almost feel her there.

"God…" Emma exhaled, the rhythm of her breathing being the only thing keeping her sane. Feeling this much for someone else was overwhelming. It was stunning, and so fucking scary. What the blonde feared most was the fact that she now _knew_ she wasn't alone in it. That gentle touch, and the intimacy Regina offered every time they were together was intoxicating. The doctor meant too much, she meant so much to Emma - She would not make a move that would eventually hurt the brunette or even herself. Just when she thought she found the will to allow herself to move forward, she remembered this was new territory for the doctor - and even though she knew Regina wouldn't play with her… so much was at stake. Her heart, sanity and the last bit of control she had over her life.

* * *

A sleep struck Henry walked out the hall and to the open space of the kitchen and living room. Through sleepy eyes that tried to adjust to the light, he saw Emma sipping on a cup of coffee.

He stretched his growing limbs and turned to see the stunning view of the city through tall glass windows.

"I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up any minute, I can't believe we live here..." He said and yawned.

Emma smiled and blinked softly "Kinda late kid don't you think?"

He turned and smiled "I can't peel myself away from that bed… it's so comfortable - What time is it anyway?"

"11:30 and I have to go so" She said as she put the cup down and put on her jacket.

"Wait!" He tried.

And Emma looked at him expectantly "Yeah?"

"I um… I wanted to ask you for... something" He fidgeted slightly "Well…"

"What is it Henry… talk to me" She said softly, suddenly feeling how tense her brother had grown.

"It's just… that I already know what your answer will be, I mean it's stupid to ask..."

Emma's brows furrowed. She felt bad for her brother… Had she been so overbearing lately? "Just try me kid" She smiled and he saw a spec of the Emma he knew surface through.

"I was talking to Grace last night and she told me she was supposed to be discharged this morning, and I wanted to stay with her tonight" She tried sheepishly.

The blonde inhaled deeply and frowned. "Henry I know you want to spend time with her but I don't want you anywhere near Brooklyn"

His brows rose "She's not going to Brooklyn, at least… not yet"

The blonde continued to frown confused.

"She will be staying with her grandma in East Harlem" Hazel eyes gleamed with hope "It's not a bad place I promise and I will be here in the city not too far"

Emma took a deep breath and considered his plea.

"Please? Just for tonight? I'll have my phone and I promise I won't leave unless it is to come back here"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, his eyes widened. "Alright"

He jumped her suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness "Thanks Em!"

"Get dressed, I'll take you before I go back to finish packing"

"No way" He shook his head "That's on the other side of town, completely opposite way"

Emma rose a brow suspiciously.

"I'm not going to Brooklyn!" he defended.

"Okay… I swear Henry if you-"

"I won't! I promise Emma" He reassured his sister, knowing that he had broken her trust and her doubt was completely understandable.

She tip toed and placed a kiss on his cheek and left.

"Call me!' She pointed at him with warning in her eyes.

* * *

The packing was now completely finished. It was almost 9:00 pm and Emma's back felt like it was about to break in two. The woman looked around her empty apartment full of sealed boxes that would have to be picked up and put in storage the following day. It was a bit of a lingering melancholic moment that she refused to dwell on.

The blonde took a deep breath and remembered how much she had to look forward to.

She reached to her back pocket and pulled out her new phone. After swiping the screen and reading a couple of texts from her brother, she smiled at a picture of him and Grace _with_ a kind looking lady photobombing their selfie.

No other messages. Nothing from the brunette - For a brief moment she felt a pang of disappointment hit her, however she quickly remembered the look in those beautiful dark eyes, dreading their parting, and she felt calm return.

" _ **Hey, I'm about to leave Brooklyn do you want me to pick you up?"**_

The blonde locked the place and walked down the stairs.

Once inside Regina's BMW, she locked it and looked around with a hint of fleeting fear.

She turned on the engine wanting nothing but to get out of there. Wanting nothing more but to go back to her new reality. Go back to _her._

As Emma entered the brightly lit streets of Manhattan, she reached for her phone on the empty leather seat and looked at her it. No answer from the doctor. She quickly remembered she had told the blonde to call her. Seeing that she was almost near the hospital, she decided to simply drop by, regardless of anything she knew the woman didn't have her car… The blonde figured she could wait for her until she was finished.

* * *

Once inside the now familiar place, Emma noticed the woman behind the desk was a different one from this morning. She approached the desk and continued to scan the place hoping to see the brunette turn the next corner every second.

"Excuse me… I'm looking for Dr. Regina Mills" The blonde tried confidently.

A polite smile met green eyes "Hello Miss. Dr. Mills is not currently available to patients, I can get Dr. Rajadd… he is the on call physician"

"No no" Emma smiled as she shook her head "I'm not a patient, I'm _her…"_ Emma lingered there and did not know what she was supposed to say next.

A pair of hazel eyes observed the interaction between the blonde and the attending clerk with intent and curiosity, she looked familiar Dr. Mendez thought…

The woman looked at Emma expectantly "Her…?"

Emma snapped out of her trance with wide green eyes as she licked her lips and smiled "Right! Her friend… I'm her friend"

Regina's friend remembered the woman… _Ah she's the hot blonde that was watching Regina that time, the woman she ran after._

The handsome man remembered the intensity and yearning in the blonde's eyes that night. It wasn't his business, but given to Regina's reaction, he figured she cared deeply for the beautiful stranger. He walked towards Emma.

"Excuse me… My name is Theod-" He shook his head and smiled at the ground completely collected "Just… call me T.J" Emma nodded and walked away from the desk with him.

"I'm Regina's colleague and friend…"

Emma's eyes shone "Oh hi!" She offered her hand and he shook it. "I'm Emma… I'm I'm her friend too" She finished a bit akwardly

"It's nice to meet you Emma" He nodded and smiled, noticing the gleam in the blonde's eyes when she said _friend_

T.J was a beautiful man who knew well the effect he usually had on women. This one seemed to be immune. He grinned.

"You won't find her here…" He offered and rose a friendly brow.

Emma thought he seemed nice and laid back, confident… somehow no jealousy sprung. His mischievous eyes were charming and trustworthy. He spoke of Regina with a clean vibe in his timbre… in his demeanor.

"Come… I'll take you to her, she's with a patient right now" He walked to the elevator and Emma followed.

"Oh I don't want to bother her" She motioned over her shoulder to the entrance of the hospital "I can go wait for her outside, It's no problem at all"

"It's alright, just… follow me" He continued to smile like he could see through her feelings for Regina.

 _Shit… am I that obvious?_

She scratched the back of her head and entered the elevator with him. He cleared his throat and grinned looking at the closing steel doors, perfect dimples forming on his cheeks - Emma didn't dare look, she knew he knew…

Four floors up, they walked through a long clean hallway and entered the Newborn and Infant Critical Care Unit. The man swiped his badge on the security system and the doors opened, revealing a completely different type of space.

A hospital still… but for tiny humans. A handful of nurses with kind demeanor wearing cartoons stamped scrubs - They went about doing their work with ease. Green eyes scanned the pictures of children on the walls, the decorations… everything was meant to lighten the cold mood of the pristine place. This was definitely a warmer space.

T.J smiled at the nurses and they continued to walk to a more deserted part of the wing. They stopped by a container with hand sanitizer and the man began to apply it on his hands.

A handsome smile. He pointed at it and Emma applied some on her own. Once finished he opened the door to a dimly lit room. The energy so calm and quiet, only the sound of a few beeping devices - She noticed a few incubators with tiny babies in them, many of them with tubes and IV's, her heart broke. He did not look in, the man simply opened it for the blonde and that's when she saw her.

Dr. Mendez closed the door and left the blonde to her devices with a knowing smile. "Nice to meet you Emma"

She nodded.

Emma's entire body was in a high. Regina was sitting on a rocking chair wearing her usually dark blue scrub pants, no shirt… God. her skin was so perfectly tanned and looked so soft. All Emma could see was the straps of a black bra and a tiny baby Resting on her chest. The blonde swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

Green eyes focused on the doctor's hand gently caressing the baby's back. Her world flipped in a second, she lost her ground and her words… this was beauty incarnate.

Emma walked towards the woman who had so easily stolen everything…

"Regina…?" She whispered.

The brunette looked up and saw the blonde with gleaming green eyes focused solely on her.

The doctor smiled and Emma could not help but to do the same.

"Hey…" Regina said softly

"Oh my God he's so tiny…" Emma said and noticed a couple of wires attached to him and a monitor. He had a small piece of gauze on his naked back. The newborn was wearing only diapers.

Regina smiled "He is… barely seven months along... he's a perfect little preemie" The brunette's dark eyes gleamed and Emma could see she was excited to see her. _So am I…_

"Come..." The brunette asked her to walk closer as she stood from the chair. Emma complied and took a couple of shy steps towards them. She could see Regina with better detail. The woman was only wearing her bra… as the doctor looked down at the baby, green eyes took in every inch of skin. Her stomach was just… gorgeous, her back... every delicately developed muscle...her breasts not too big, simply perfect with the right amount of volume.

"Skin to skin contact provides and incredible mount of chemical's to be secreted, which aids their healing process" Regina said softly with a smile and Emma knew she had been caught.

Green eyes met knowing dark ones.

"Oh… wow, that's amazing… really?"

The older woman nodded.

The blonde could not hold back the surge of moisture flood her sex, watching Regina like this awoke a new instinct inside her. A protective and primal feeling… the sensation was like a revelation.

Gentle hands caressed the tiny human and Emma realized "This is the baby… the baby you came in for"

Regina smiled and nodded "He will be just fine…" Regina said with a small voice and looked down at him.

With a last caress the doctor placed him back into the incubator. "He is incredibly strong, the surgery was a success" The doctor added as she smiled down at the sleeping boy.

"How's the mom?" Emma asked genuinely hoping for good news.

"She's still not completely out of the woods" Dark brown looked into green eyes "We are hoping for the best"

Emma nodded and could not help but to look at Regina's semi nude torso. She blushed so intensely, Regina looked into her eyes without faltering and reached for her scrub top.

Emma swallowed hard and buried her hands in her pockets "Are you ready to go?"

The doctor nodded holding her smile in place. She blinked softly. "I just need to pick up my things downstairs"

"Ok… I'm starving"

The brunette let out a small laugh "Sushi?"

"Pizza" Emma suggested

Warning dark eyes looked at her with a threatening smile "Emma…"

"What? I need some empty calories… Oh! And a beer" She smiled.

Regina shook her head and grinned, knowing Emma could get away with anything… at least when it came down to her, there was no willpower.

* * *

Back at the comfortable apartment, Emma gulped down some of her favorite beer. Green eyes stuck on the smiling brunette chewing on her last bite of pizza.

Emma swallowed the liquid. "That was pretty fucking amazing today Regina…"

The brunette swallowed her food and leaned her head to the side "What was?"

"You… I mean everything you did, you saved that baby's life with…" Emma shook her head in disbelief and reached for the doctor's hands.

Regina allowed the action. She allowed _Emma_ to do as she pleased.

"With these hands…" Green eyes observed her pale fingers touching Regina's, the blonde looked up and into vulnerable dark brown eyes. "You changed his destiny, you gave him… another chance at life Regina"

Emma's eyes reddened as she shook her head and took in the intensity of what that last statement meant. Of this woman and her gift… of life and how incredibly stunning it could actually be. Emma continued to trace gently on the other woman's hands and finally looked into her eyes again. Allowed Regina to see her vulnerability too.

Regina's dark orbs filled with tears as she smiled.

Silence was incredibly full. This silence was perfect, it had a sound of its own.

"Thank you for saying that Emma" Regina felt seen for the first time in her life. Truly seen.

The moment was heavy in its intensity for both of them, but specially for Regina as she felt completely unguarded, but somehow it was just fine. With Emma… it was just perfect.

She cleared her throat "Want to watch a movie with me?" Regina asked with hopeful eyes.

Emma smiled in return and nodded "Sure" She said almost inaudibly.

Emma reached for the remote and turned on the large TV. Regina turned off the lights and took a white knitted throw as sat next to the blonde, curling in the comfort of the sofa right next to Emma. The blonde was so warm, so soft - the brunette wanted contact… she wanted to feel her and so she scooted closer, the woman allowed the action she'd never allowed anyone but her brother, only this… was completely different.

The doctor leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder both now under the same blanket. Emma softly reached over and almost ghostly placed her hand on Regina's leg, she began stroking it softly. They both focused on the screen.

Regina was sure she'd never felt someone had this effect on her body before, she wondered if Emma was as aroused as she was. She wondered if she could feel the intense yearning and ache between her legs and now… moving right into her heart.

 **A/N: I'm on a roll here and I can't wait to keep writing tomorrow haha. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Thank you for everything, for your patience! Please leave me a review! I can't get enough of sharing with you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Purple Rain (Prince)**

How could you define the texture of a feeling? Emma had tried countless ways to analyze what the brunette made her feel. The size of it? Incredibly ambiguous, the taste of it? ...well, her every cell vibrated and ached for it, the smell of it? That one was easy… it smelled like her, but she knew there was more. There is so much more to discover, outside of her… and inside.

These were the kind of thoughts that plagued Emma's mind almost every second. She experienced all these intense feelings and physical desires for the woman who had given and been so much asking so little in return. Regina was invaluable to her… S _he deserves so much, she deserves the best… I feel so much inside. Enough to cover for us both... it is all inside. How can I show her and quantify something she can't touch? How can I convert all of this into an offer that would seem like enough?_

Ever since the night she had moved in, the touches, the furtive glances and provocative lingering smiles had become a constant in their lives. A sort of distance was always kept and it was basically the line Emma had drawn the same night she had almost kissed Regina. The spark was there… the thrill of these new and amazing feelings… the provocation that came with this untamed and untouched stimulation. It was just too much. A human body can only take so much until it begins to feel the strain, the escalating rage between tight legs, the inviting demand of their senses that always went to rest with no ...release.

This morning Emma entered the grand apartment and closed the door behind her with an excited smile on her face. She was excited and to be welcomed by this city view? Priceless. It just didn't get old.

"Regina?" The blonde called as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the stainless steel refrigerator, she smiled while opening it - She realized the sounds of music blasting were coming from the doctor's bedroom. Her head fell back slightly as she drank the refreshing liquid, the blonde had good news and she couldn't wait to tell her… she couldn't wait to have more time with her.

Wondering green eyes scanned the place and just as she approached a more intimate part of the luxurious place, the sound of water hitting cold expensive tile was mixed with the notes of an all too familiar song.

Emma smiled to herself, her steps becoming slower and more cautious as she walked into the hallway only to notice the brunette's bedroom door was ajar. Emerald eyes were filled with curiosity. She knocked softly on the door and soon realized the bathroom door was completely open. A radiating heat washed over Emma, pupils dilated with the speed and beauty of a big bang.

Regina's shower was similar to the one in _her_ bedroom. Glass, clear shameless glass. Thank God for steam...

Emma swallowed hard as she allowed herself to lean on the frame of the bedroom door. She dared not to go in fully. She knew if she did, there would be absolutely no going back. Incandescent desire smoldered at the base of her lower body. She tilted her head to the side and caught a glimpse of olive skin move - Her breathing began to increase its pace, rise and fall of her chest - legs went slightly weak as the tightness in her sex urged her to clench her jaw and close her eyes.

Taut muscles flexed as extended hands formed two fists. Emma swallowed again and walked out of the brunette's room, she had to flee.

Once downstairs and back in the street, the blonde inhaled deeply and felt a sense of relief. With closed eyes she composed herself. This fight and dance with her fears and insecurities was getting old, but more than anything the blonde's willpower had a name… at the end of the day she was doing this for _her._

* * *

A week passed and Henry had been conveniently enrolled in a great school in Manhattan, what would have been a hassle and almost impossibility for some, Regina's name accomplished in less than half the time. Everything was almost settled and falling into place but their growing feelings for one another. Regina had been putting her best focus on finding a balance within the physical and emotional ecstasy that Emma cause within her. The doctor was just as introspective as the blonde, though they both dealt with their growing emotions and sexual energy in their own way. The doctor took every chance she had and tried so hard to analyze the scientific part of what she was experiencing - for the life of her, no named chemical felt fitting enough to describe what no man had ever done to her. But more than anything she had respect for her friend, she didn't want to cross a line that would ruin everything, she didn't want to chase Emma away. Their friendship seemed to only grow stronger and more intimate. They simply made absolute sense. Regina could not imagine life without her friend.

Losing her was not an option, the brunette was gentle… always gentle and aware, she was considerate and she was careful.

She had spent the last two days at the hospital and even though now that Emma had a cellphone it was easier to stay in touch, it was not enough. The brunette was exhausted. It was barely 6:00 am and she had only now arrived home. _Finally._

Her limbs tired and her neck sore, the doctor rolled her head on her shoulders and popped the tiny bones at the base of her skull. Her sleep craving body took her straight to a bedroom that wasn't hers. She opened the door gently and noticed the blonde sleeping on the comfortable bed, technically she shouldn't be here… this was the blonde's room not hers. Emma had not invited her, but she simply did not care. She wanted comfort, she craved warmth… her warmth.

Dark eyes scanned the body of her friend in bed. Tousled blonde locks over the pillow. Regina ever so gently kicked of her high heels and lifted the soft cold comforter. She slipped in bed next to Emma and immediately felt her warmth. The sleeping woman moved softly and Regina quickly found a good comfortable place. Brown eyes stared at her. If only for a few seconds, they fluttered closed as sleep conquered her. She could smell Emma's soft and delicious scent, she let out a small breath - this is exactly what she needed… the only thing missing would be strong arms around her, but this would have to do.

Four hours had passed, and the blonde began to stir in her bed. Dazed in the haze of sleepiness, she embraced the warmth and familiar delicious smell. Green eyes fluttered opened as the blonde felt the tip of her nose touching warm skin.

Emma's eyes widened as she realized Regina was sleeping in her bed fully dressed. _She must have collided here exhausted._

The woman took the chance to savor what was about to be broken. She closed her eyes with yearning and gently brushed the tip of her nose on that perfect, delicious… neck.

She was a fucking masochist.

Regina moaned and the blonde gently moved back a little, leaving a small space between them.

"Regina…" Emma whispered

"Hmmm…"

"Hey…" She nudged her gently "Come on wake up… you fell asleep with your clothes on"

Emma propped herself on an elbow blonde curls falling. Green eyes gazing.

"Regina…" This time she softly brushed dark locks and the doctor began to stir. Seconds later she was turning with groggy eyes.

"What happened?" Regina asked a bit disoriented.

Emma smiled softly looking at the woman next to her "Nothing happened, you just fell asleep without changing first" The woman admired her friend and softly caressed her head "Come on, you should change into something comfortable so you can get some real rest"

Regina focused into reality and took a deep breath as she looked up into green eyes "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't… why not?"

"Because Emma… we have a lot to do" The brunette turned to look at the nightstand - obviously not satisfied she propped herself up on both elbows and scanned the bed.

"What are you looking for?"

"My cellphone" The doctor said.

Emma reached for hers and let out and rose an amused brow "I don't think you even know where you left it… here use mine" The blonde handed the brunette her device.

Adjusting to the light coming from the screen, Regina looked at the time and allowed her head to fall back on the pillow.

"What do we have to do that can't wait until you get some actual sleep?" Emma wondered.

"The benefit dinner is tonight and I have nothing to wear"

Emma huffed "Regina you have like a hundred dresses and about the double amount in shoes _and_ bags are you seriously saying that?"

Regina shrugged "I might have considered the idea of us shopping for something together?" She finished with gleaming eyes. The ones Emma knew so well by now she could not say _NO_ to.

Emma grinned and shook her head.

* * *

Even though Emma's mother came from a wealthy circle, she was never introduced to this side of it. Regina wore a knee length black dress that simply opened at the chest, leaving a stunning cleavage line and space between firm breasts. The brunette rarely put her hair up, however tonight she had. Tall stilettos and her signature killer red lips stole the breath from every man's chest. Emma had settled for white dress pants and simple blouse, blonde hair and green eyes juxtaposed with the elegant outfit perfectly. They matched with the devotion of provoking opposites.

They walked into the enthralling place filled with snooty looking people mingling with incredible ease. Regina had her arm hooked around Emma's, the blonde spoke through her teeth "I suddenly need a drink"

Regina smiled and coked her head, looking for green eyes "Emma… are you uncomfortable?"

"Actually a little yeah… I'm so out of my element here"

The doctor gently brushed her arm "It's alright, I know most of them…" The brunette said as she scanned the place "And believe me they do not measure or come even close to how incredibly interesting you are"

The blonde blushed and felt her heart pound. She looked into dark eyes and smiled softly.

"There is no need to feel nervous… I am here with you" The doctor reassured.

Emma opened her mouth to speak when they were both suddenly approached by a couple of benefactors.

Striking smile formed and Regina greeted them with a kind of poise and ease Emma had not seen her use before. _This_ was the ambassador's daughter.

While they made polite conversation and exchanged about medicine, Emma's eyes scanned the place looking for one of those penguin like looking waiters with the champagne filled trays. She was running low on courage.

Green eyes widened and a waiter caught them. The young man awkwardly jerked slightly and approached the group, deducting the blonde woman wanted a drink?

"Ah yes… thank you" Emma said as she took a sparkling glass from the expensive looking tray. The man Regina spoke with noticed and smiled at the blonde.

He was in his early sixties and seemed to be actually nice and down to earth, even though his suit looked as if it was made by meditating monks. The class was undeniable but so was his kindness.

"Well dear… I think I'll just join you" He let out a small laugh "Though I'll admit this tastes like piss" The man whispered and Emma almost spit out the sip she had just taken in.

The man's wife's eyes grew wide "Albert Duncan! This is Armand de Brignac, and how can you be so crass?"

Regina smiled still latched to the blonde's arm and loving every second of the intimacy.

The man shrugged "Well it is the truth… it's sewage, that is all they serve at these events, what wouldn't I give for a bottle of some good German beer... Where's that fella?" He scanned the room looking for the waiter.

"Oh please forgive him"

Emma took a sip of her champagne trying to hide her amused smile as the man winked at her kindly.

About twenty minutes later, Mrs. Duncan was still blabbing away and Emma was starting to lose her mind. She could now feel the effects of four glasses of champagne - She had to pee. _Now._

The blonde placed a hand on Regina's waist and leaned close to her ear "I'll be back" She whispered and took in that addictive smell.

The doctor smiled and looked into her eyes "Sure…"

Emma excused herself politely and went to find the nearest bathroom. Regina Immediately missed her hand on her back.

* * *

Emma took the chance to check up on her brother who as most days lately was hanging out with Grace. Her father made the decision to let her stay with her grandmother due to what had happened and the fact that the crime was still unresolved.

" _ **Send us a selfie!"**_

Emma smiled as she read the text from Henry and then saw a picture of him and a fantastically well looking Grace. They seemed just so content and carefree.

Emma typed " _ **Nope"**_

The blonde rolled her eyes " _ **You are such a party defector"**_

" _ **Pooper Henry… party pooper. Anyway I gotta go, be safe and I'll see you tomorrow"**_

" _ **Okay have fun Em, tell Gina we said hello"**_

The blonde smiled and walked out of the ridiculously elegant bathroom.

The soft sounds of Frank Sinatra hit Emma's ears as she spotted the brunette and walked to her side, a tall handsome man in his mid thirties walked away as the blonde approached.

A hand on her lower back and Regina jumped lightly. The blonde frowned as she noticed the relieved look on her face, but there was something else.

"Hey what is it? Are you alright?" Genuinely concerned Emma asked trying to find brown ones.

The doctor rose an annoyed brow and nodded as she took in a deep breath "I am, don't worry"

"Bullshit…Please look at me" Emma found dark eyes and could swear the usually kind and laid back, collected woman was a bit mad. Not at her but definitely at something or someone.

"It's nothing of importance, I had a small encounter with someone I do not have the time nor energy to deal with right now" The doctor said annoyed.

Emma's stomach flipped. She knew… she just knew that was Regina's fuck buddy who had walked away from the woman minutes ago.

She clenched her jaw and maintained composure though in reality she wanted to vomit.

"That was him wasn't it?" Emma asked and Regina met her eyes with a hint of vulnerability, the last thing she wanted was to upset Emma and the doctor knew she was already distressed. "Did he say something to you? Was he bothering you?" Emma asked protectively and ready to go looking for him.

The brunette shook her head "He approached me and tried to make a move, I guess his ego was bruised since I never replied back to him" Regina said scanning the room as if looking for composure in the action.

Emma wanted to hit something, God was she pissed but had no right to be, at least had no excuse to show the jealousy that consumed her.

Regina knew… she knew Emma was livid. She remembered how upset the blonde had gotten over the news of his past existence in her life. "Let me say goodbye to a few of my co workers and we can go home… I will not allow him to ruin our night"

The brunette looked into green eyes "Could you please ask the valet to bring the car? I will meet you outside"

Emma nodded "Of course"

She pushed a smile and Regina walked away - Smile died in her lips as the doctor left and she made her own way outside.

The steady sounds of night crickets echoed in their air, Emma stood by the well lit entrance waiting for the boy to arrive with Regina's Mercedes.

"Leaving so soon?" A male voice rang from behind, and the blonde turned.

Green eyes met dark ones and everything inside her turned into poison. Emma frowned and looked at the tall handsome man standing next to her as if he were waiting for a car as well.

He looked like a smug jerk.

Emma simply ignored him as she didn't really know the man.

"You must be Regina's new _friend_ "

Emma smiled at herself feeling her blood boil. "Yes actually I am… why you got a problem with that?" She turned to face him challengingly.

He looked into green eyes with a conceited grin and eyes that told the man was incredibly confident "There's nothing to look for there"

Emma furrowed her brows even more pissed now "What?!" _Was this guy serious?_

"Regina is quite the catch I know… she is gorgeous, rich, smart… but sweetheart I hate to break it to you, her mommy and daddy issues inhibit her from forming lasting connections with the human race"

Emma scoffed _what?_ "I am going to pretend really hard that you didn't just say that, and If you want to walk out of here with your face intact, you will turn around and not bother Regina again got it?" She threatened with a bite to her tone, she had not used in years.

The man let out a small scornful grin completely ignoring Emma's words. He put his hands in his pockets "I get it though… I mean I was hooked myself" Apart from being an asshole the man was well spoken, she did not expect what came out of his mouth next. Ethan hissed lewdly "She's just so fucking tight you know?"

He barely had the chance to give another smug grin as Emma's solid fist met the middle of his idiotic face.

"Ah!" The man brought his hand to his face and soon realized he was bleeding "You little bitch!"

Emma took in a deep breath and swallowed the horrible pain that burned her knuckles and hand. She shook her limb now heaving. Glaring green eyes dark as ever.

* * *

Regina bolted into the apartment and Emma was last. She had never seen the brunette so mad before. Not a word had been said by Emma in the car. She was far too pissed. Regina swallowed her rage until they arrived to the apartment.

"What the hell were you thinking Emma?!" The doctor finally let out with fire in her eyes. Wanting nothing more than to inspect the woman's hand, she didn't.

"Don't tell me you're mad because I wiped the smug look off his face? I'm fucking sorry I hurt your boyfriend then Regina!" Emma bit back with hurt and frustration in her green eyes.

The brunette scoffed "I could not care less about Ethan or his face Emma!" The woman bit back. "You just don't get it don't you?" Dark eyes broke into a vulnerable mess. Gleaming intensely.

Emma swallowed confused as the hurt look in Regina's eyes took the breath from her chest.

The struggle was fueled with months worth of pent up sexual frustration, breaking their hearts devastatingly so.

The blonde's lungs bargained for air as if they were in survival mode.

"We can't keep doing this" Regina's voice broke into a whisper as her eyes reddened.

"Doing what?" the blonde stalled. She knew exactly what the woman was talking about.

" _This_ … Emma, doing what we do…" She swallowed hard feeling the axis of her hips throb, tears pushed back "Being how we are… friends don't behave the way we do" Her voice trembling at the last statement. Dark eyes continued to look between Emma's hand and her eyes. The doctor balled hers into fists, trying to resist the need to aid her sore knuckles.

Emma's eyes were equally red rimmed, her chest about to explode - Her blood vessels and pupils dilating. The blonde was holding a dam back. She felt insane and desperate… all she wanted was right in front of her. Telling her how much of a coward she was. _She looks so sad..._

The tall woman swallowed hard again and stayed in silence. Showing more than a thousand tales through emotional and fear filled eyes.

Regina smiled disappointed and rolled her eyes looking up, trying her very best not to cry. She knew Emma was closed off and afraid for incredibly valid reasons - The brunette simply wanted her to speak of what she felt instead of denying or dancing around it.

In the heat of the moment the doctor felt her own insecurities attack her. Maybe Emma simply didn't want her with the same emotional intensity. "Please talk to me… how can I make this easier for you?" Pleading dark eyes were now only speaking of how wounded she felt.

Silence. Hands to her hips, Emma's stirring eyes looked elsewhere and Regina closed hers taking in a deep breath, a small tear escaping. The brunette turned to leave and walked away from the taller woman.

Once Regina was out of sight, Emma placed both hands on the kitchen counter and allowed her head to fall, blonde locks lingering in the air. As she found the will to look up, her lips quivered - tears fell down her flushed face freely.

Regina was now in her stunning and expansive bathroom leaning on the counter, mimicking the same exact position Emma was in. The brunette took in a deep breath and swallowed her tears back. She tried her best to calm her shaking breathing.

The next thing she felt was the blonde pushing her against the wall. Regina gasped, black gleaming eyes instantly hooded as Emma entwined her fingers with hers and pushed both the doctor's hands above her head pinning her between herself and the wall.

The taller woman was panting, her nose and lips so close to Regina's face she could almost taste her skin. The brunette's breathing was just as irrational, her vulnerable eyes closed gently as the tip of Emma's nose graced from the side of her forehead down her cheek achingly so. The blonde's heart was burning.

A sob escaped from Regina's lips as her brows furrowed, she allowed the yearning agony begin to consume her. She could finally feel Emma against her, oxygen began to fail her and the brunette's lip began to shiver just as stunningly as what the taller woman was making her feel.

Emma buried her face in Regina's neck and whimpered. "I don't have the strength to not touch you anymore" She whispered as she felt her heart twist with abandon. "I'm afraid that if I do this I could never find a way to let you go" She finished as her brows furrowed at the aching feeling between her legs.

Regina's hands dipped under the blonde's blouse, Emma moaned and squeezed her eyes shut bucking her hips forward and into Regina's. The brunette shuddered and moaned as a rush of wet desired gushed between her hips. "Then don't" Regina managed with a broken voice.

Emma couldn't believe what was happening. She nuzzled the brunette's neck as her lips parted - Kissing the thumping under warm skin. Regina's mouth fell open and her entire body shivered. "Emma…" She whispered with desire as a tear finally fell down her cheek.

Emma moved her open mouth and claimed Regina's with bruising passion. The blonde placed her hand on the woman's lower back and pulled her in closer. Regina gasped in her mouth, both their pelvis seeking one another.

The doctor buried her hands in the woman's blonde hair as she felt Emma's tongue coax for entrance. The doctor welcomed it in with hers as the kiss grew with assaulting passion.

The blonde opened her hands on the sides of Regina's thighs and ran them up pushing the hem of her black dress north. "I want you so much" Emma whispered and propped the doctor up and lifted her, placing the woman on the marble counter top opening her legs apart - dress moving further up smooth thighs. The blonde pushed herself forward and against Regina's still clothed damp sex. "Oh..." The brunette moaned.

The doctor felt as if her body was ready to lift from her grip and fly away into another level of existence. Dark eyes opened and looked at the ceiling as Emma's hand went passed the open cleavage of her dress and cupped a warm breast in her palm, fingers gracing an erect nipple. Goosebumps ran through Regina's body as the next thing she felt was Emma's tongue expertly licking and gently sucking on it. She was panting ever so sensually.

Their pent up passion and desire for one another allowed for the moment to quickly become as desperate and frantic as their breathing. Even though Regina had imagined their first encounter to be soft and tender, this was the ravishing answer to the questions science could not answer. Regina allowed Emma to simply take what she needed, to do as she pleased, losing herself in the blonde oh so quickly. Regina trusted her with her body even though this was being far from gentle.

Emma wanted to whimper and cry, every inch of her body felt as paradoxical as an impending orgasm though she was still fully clothed. The woman moved her kisses to Regina's neck and ran her dominant hand against the inside of the doctor's thighs. Regina shivered again while desperate hands moved passed soaked black lace - Emma pushed two fingers into Regina and the brunette gasped as she panted uncontrollably "Oh god…" Smeared red lipstick on kiss bruised lips. With an open mouth and locked jaw, Regina felt so full. So... good.

Emma was sure this was what losing one's mind felt like. The blonde began to thrust in and out of the doctor as she grabbed her ass with a free hand, pushing her closer into herself - aiding each invading thrust. Regina was so wet and so perfect. "Fuck Regina..." Emma muttered as she was sure she had come a thousand times already. She continued to thrash in and out of her.

Regina moaned loudly and threw her head backwards, as a beautiful hand gripped on the wall next to her. Emma's green eyes found that stunning face. Every drop of sweat… every inch of Regina, she took her in and watch the pleasure she was giving the brunette manifest as ache on the doctor's face. Emma could feel the brunette begin to tighten around her fingers - She could even smell her delicious arousal. Just as she reached to touch Emma, the blonde caught and pushed her hand against the wall. "Oh… Emma… Emma…" She whispered as a mantra while her world began to disappear from under her.

Emma moaned endlessly turned on by the display of stunning devotion in front of her. The blonde curled her fingers inside her lover stimulating her spot as she continued to thrust into her faster. "Ah… Oh… yes… God... please don't stop" The brunette moaned and panted as her hand moved from the wall and to grip tightly on the blonde's blouse. The doctors same hand quickly made its way under the blonde's garment and dug her nails on her back. Emma's mouth was now sucking on Regina's neck marking her with abandon, pushing the brunette over the edge so intensely the woman cried Emma's name and shuddered with pleasure, her body arched and froze with the hitting convulsions.

While the sweet and throbbing waves of pleasure washed over Regina, Emma stayed inside her - their breathing finding a rhythm. Emma was sweating and flushed just as the doctor. Regina gently reached and caressed Emma's blonde hair glued to her sweaty cheek. The taller woman leaned in and kissed the brunette with a slower and more sensual pace, fingers still being gently squeezed inside. She gently pulled out of the doctor. Wet, sex soaked fingers gripped on an olive thigh gently.

Emma was still trying to catch her breath, she lowered herself and rested her forehead on Regina's chest. The thumping of her heart slamming against her.

Regina's breathing was more calmed now, the brunette gently tucked a few strands of wet blonde hair behind the woman's ear and with both hands, she gently propped her head upwards, dark eyes seeking green ones.

The doctor bit her lip and without taking her eyes off Emma, began to unbutton and unzip her pants. The arousal in Regina's face spoke volumes. It was a promise. The blonde helped her off the bathroom counter and the doctor ran her hands up and under the taller woman's blouse - feeling her taut stomach. She slowly walked Emma out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Well…. Let me know what you think! More to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Unarmed (Mariah McManus)**

Regina took one slow but determined step, then another… The intoxicating burn claiming her chest and face remained - Just as her beautiful and skillful hands unbuttoned Emma's pants. Their legs tangled and touched as the doctor continued to guide the blonde into her bedroom. Dark eyes devoutly lost into devastating green ones. Once that button had disengaged, Emma could feel Regina's fingers brush against the skin of her lower abdomen. The taller woman squeezed her eyes shut as the sensation incited a violent havoc inside her veins.

She inhaled deeply and thought of those graceful hands… healing hands, were finally on her. Itching to explore her. Green eyes slowly opened and the woman realized Regina was still fully focused on her. The zipper went down, desire flaring from the brunette's eyes burned through Emma's skin and into her heart. Gentle hands traveled up the taller woman's blouse, pushing it up with them.

Emma simply allowed the action. The garment peeled off from her torso and over her head was soon discarded on the floor. Regina's vulnerably gleaming eyes traveled down and admired the taller woman's beautifully developed musculature. Her skin looked as soft as it felt, Regina's lip quivered slightly as open hands ran up taut stomach and ribcage. The doctor leaned in and now ghostly red lips opened as they found Emma's wanting ones.

The blonde moaned into the kiss and immediately felt Regina's tongue asking for permission to enter. Emma's hands cupped the doctor's jaw and kissed her with sensual depth. As pants went down, the taller woman began to feel more and more exposed, remembering she had never allowed anyone to reach this level of intimacy with her in the past. The brunette leaned closer as hands traveled to Emma's back and unhooked the bra that easily joined the blouse on the ground.

A gasp escaped from her lips, breaking the kiss as Regina ran her open palms on taut plush breasts, hardening ivory pink nipples instantly.

The doctor's eyes were hooded with desire, feeling her own arousal betray her. A flow of thick liquid gushed down between her legs from only touching and watching the woman before her. Anticipation was building inside both of them. Regina noticed a hint of fear across the blonde's eyes and decided to even the odds. Remind her that she was safe… that this was completely new for _both_ of them.

She reached around to her own back and unzipped her dress skillfully. Emma's breathing began to race as the elegant garment pooled around her feet, revealing olive kissed skin and delicious body. Both now reduced to carnal truth with only a thin fabric covering their sex.

Emma's green eyes shone as she found her broken voice "You're so beautiful" She rasped and blinked softly. The doctor inched closer and claimed her lips - a kiss filled with so much rawness it muted them both, quickly escalating into a passionate move they knew would be the mid stride of an irrevocable night. Regina felt Emma's strong arms claim her as the blonde pulled her into her barely clothed sex. The brunette moaned into the kiss as her hands ran down smooth taut back and into cotton boy-shorts - gripping on Emma's ass tightly. They both moaned as their breathing began to race and damp smoldering pelvis sought for friction… for a searing kind of purchase.

Emma's legs soon hit the edge of Regina's expansive and cold bed. A hitched breath caught in her throat. The doctor searched for green eyes and found a dazing mixture of fear and desire. Her mind quickly traveled to the night the blonde had admitted her past sexual encounters lack of depth and intimacy. The brunette was careful with her choice of words as she knew the wrong ones could hurt Emma.

Dark eyes locked with green ones "I loved the way you made me feel… Would you let me do the same to you?" Honest gleaming brown shone as the woman's voice spoke of a rare breed that spawned from thoughtfulness and understanding. She wanted Emma to feel safe with her. Talented hands softly expanded on the blonde's sides.

The taller woman nodded and allowed her body to find the bed, propping herself onto it dragging her body backwards. Green eyes never leaving dark ones.

The doctor's knee sunk into the mattress and between Emma's thighs as she crawled up until she was lingering only inches above the blonde. Both hands on either side of Emma's head as she supported herself on the bed. Dark locks of hair fell over as Regina closed her eyes shut while Emma's finger peeled silk lace down tanned legs. The doctor began to shiver at how amazing it felt… skin to skin, she desperately braised Emma's lips with a bruising kiss pushing a hand between them to remove the blonde's underwear.

Once their naked hips touched, Emma's breathing raced, she could feel Regina's wetness on her thigh, she moaned and pushed the brunette further down into her own sex. The doctor closed her eyes and moaned while her body trembled at the sensation that was so new and intense. She quickly found herself hungry for more of Emma - she needed to claim her, spoil her for any other who dared come after her.

Regina didn't have any previous experience but she allowed her extensive knowledge of human anatomy and burning desire for the woman to guide her. She bucked forward, gripping the sheets as the perfect twist of hips allowed for their glistening clits to rub. Emma whimpered and bucked into the brunette meeting her next move. As they began to move together, a rhythm was quickly found. Regina began to pant as Emma's head fell back on the pillow, the heaving blonde rolled her tongue on her lips as the doctor ran her hand on the inside of milky thighs. She began to nibble on Emma's ear, coaxing a string of moans out of her.

The blonde's breathing was now erratic "Please…" She breathed out.

Regina's arousal was piercing through her with throbbing reminders, she leaned down and captured a tight nipple in her mouth, circling her soft tongue around it. Emma arched her back

She shivered as a grunt broke from her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening. The smell, feel and heat radiating from Regina's body were blinding. "Just touch me please..." Emma begged and the doctor pressed two fingers gently teasing into her dripping sex.

The brunette moaned, eyes dark with pent up desire "You're so wet Emma…" She whispered almost in beautiful pain. The blonde pulled her into a kiss that quickly became a wet and all consuming dance of tongues. She finally pushed her fingers inside the blonde and green eyes rolled back. Slack jawed Emma arched her body making Regina's desire grow so hungry and untamable, she began to push in and out of the blonde as her tight walls adjusted to the intrusion.

"Oh my God… fuck..." Emma moaned as her hands tightly clutched at cold sheets… pillow, anything. Regina grew confident fueled by the consuming desire burning her alive and the way Emma worshiped her every thrust.

"More… I want more" Emma panted, while green eyes quickly got lost in oblivion. It was an incredibly new experience to hear herself. To hear what Regina had reduced her to.

Fingers were now knuckles deep as she increased her speed, Regina began to push deeper pressing on Emma's soaked clit with every slam against her sex. "Oh God Regina please" She panted desperately asking for something she couldn't describe. The doctor was riding Emma's thigh frantically trying to maintain her pace focused on the blonde's pleasure. "Oh… Emma" Regina moaned swallowed by everything pulsating inside and around her, it was almost too much and not enough… she wanted to give Emma whatever it was she was desperate for. The blonde noticed how affected Regina was and sneaked a hand between them, penetrating the doctor's aching sex without warning.

"Oh God" Regina whimpered and rapidly began to fuck Emma's hand. They became desperate and increased the speed of their thrusts. Moaning, panting and wet plunging sounds could be heard in the thick air. Their bodies glistening with sweat, Regina's brows furrowed as she began to feel the surge of her orgasm tease her nerve endings. "Oh yes..." She cried and rode the blonde faster, deeper. Oh so desperately - She pumped faster in and out of Emma who squeezed the brunette's ass pushing her impossibly closer to her.

"Fuck Emma… I'm..." She managed between sobs, pushing the blonde over the edge of nirvana. Regina _never_ cussed. Ever. So arousing… That 'fuck' sounded like it tasted so good on her lips.

Doing what the blonde had done to her before, she brushed rough patch of wet skin and pushed up repeatedly.

"Oh! Regina..." Emma whispered as her body began to convulse into a series of shuddering waves of pleasure. Her taut body arched and stilled in mid air as her jaw fell open and green eyes wide, seeing a shower of stars fall upon them. She wanted this very moment to extend in time.

Regina watched how stunning Emma looked. She wanted to remember this very moment until her last good day. Gleaming dark eyes took one last glance until fulfillment claimed her. She could not hold them open anymore.

The blonde suddenly came back from the sweet haze and finished riding her own orgasm, as she placed a protective hand on Regina's clammy waist aiding the doctor's fit of obscene shivering bliss.

They both breathed desperately trying to awaken back into the third plane. Still gently twitching bodies began to relax and give into the anesthetic effects of an earth shattering orgasm that still pulsated inside their walls intermittently. Regina remained on top of her lover while raw brown eyes gazed into light green ones. Emma began to gently retreat her hand out and hissed.

Regina's brows quickly furrowed with worry, and she remembered. "Emma… your hand" She whispered with compassion. She gently pulled out of the blonde and quickly reached for the now sore and red limb "I am so sorry…" She pleaded with genuine regret.

Emma gave her a soft smile and caressed her cheek "I'm not…" She said softly as she admired the naked woman above her. The woman whom only moments ago had managed to make her feel whole once more.

A clammy Regina leaned down and gently kissed her lover with lingering gentleness. Emma smiled happily and watched as the doctor rolled herself off to lay next to her.

The blonde looked at the ceiling with a smile she could not erase from her lips. The doctor turned her head and smiled "What is it?"

Emma's chest rose and fell with ease now "That was… I mean you… you were just"

A brow rose with a hint of insecurity, the doctor tensed "Was I bad?"

The blonde's eyes gleamed and she kept smiling "The complete opposite" She whispered is in disbelief of what had just happened.

Regina felt relief rush through her "Well… that is very good thing then" The woman managed with a timbre in her vocal chords that flipped a switch inside the blonde. _She has an after sex voice…_

The blonde saw the brunette smile intimately and inch down on her, placing a soft kiss on pink lips.

"You're a natural… Are you sure you'd never done this before" Emma asked jokingly.

The doctor rolled her eyes and blushed, dark eyes found green ones " _I am_ " There was a reassurance in Regina's words. The woman knew that underneath the basking glow and burning happiness shining through Emma's eyes, the blonde needed those fears and insecurities to be put at ease. "I will admit I am a very attentive and quick learner with an insatiable penchant for human anatomy… this might have aided my resolve"

Emma smiled honestly and watched as the doctor sat on the ball of her feet and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. Regina that soft, determined and compassionate furrowing of brows… that look that took possession each time the physician in her came through. The brunette reached for Emma's hand gently and examined it. "Oh Emma…" She finished with glowing dark eyes looking up.

"I'm fine"

The blonde's knuckles were a bit red and slightly wounded. "No you are not, this is going to swell…" Dark eyes pressed as a scolding brow rose "Badly"

The blonde looked at her limb and even though it hurt like hell, simply having the brunette take care of her with such attention, always made her feel as if a surge of morphine had been pushed into her veins. "Trust me… I've been in fights before, this is nothing"

The doctor shook her head and gave the woman a disapproving look. She touched the blonde's hand making her flinch and hiss. Regina cocked her head to the side "I will get an ice pack and my medical bag" Emma knew it was hopeless to argue.

The blonde was incredibly surprised at how comfortable she felt laying in bed completely naked with Regina within such intimate quarters. She had never done _this_ before, but Regina was special. Watching the brunette prop her legs over the side of the bed, standing to look for her black robe gloriously naked was a gift. Green eyes glowed endlessly. Cheeks became rosy.

A few minutes later after hearing her lover move around, the blonde sat up on the bed and watched the doctor approach her with the bag, ice pack and a bottle of water she quickly handed over. "Here…" Regina transferred a couple of white pills to Emma's hand along with the bottle of clear liquid "Take those" She instructed and began to expertly assess the blonde's wounds.

The doctor gently took Emma's hand in hers and looked into green eyes "This will sting a little" She warned with a sympathetic look.

The blonde on the other hand was in a trance - She could simply not stop staring at the woman before her. Her nervous system shooting surges of energy to her brain. Dark eyes looked down as a smile broke from her lips. Regina blushed unforgivingly. She tried her best to stay composed. The way Emma was staring at her, made her feel like she was something remarkably extraordinary and rare. "Emma…" She said softly as she tried to focus on cleansing the woman's tiny sores.

The blonde wore a soft smile that spoke of the intensity that stirred inside her. "What is it Dr. Mills? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Regina blinked without meeting her eyes and smiled still blushing purposefully. " _No…_ however your focus on me is incredibly distracting" She finally looked up and dark lustful eyes met green ones "I don't want to hurt you"

"You aren't"

Hiss.

The woman flinched slightly and Regina smiled.

"That shit really does sting Gawd…"

"It should teach you to refrain from such cavalier behavior and getting into fist fights" The doctor raised a brow.

"It wasn't technically a fight"

"Exactly… I must admit it was a relief to know you decided to hit someone with low predisposition for reactive violence"

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I couldn't take on him? ...have a fight and actually win it?"

"I am simply stating that he is much larger than you Emma, and that yes I am relieved by knowing he doesn't have violent tendencies" The concerned doctor began to bandage Emma's knuckles. "I'm just glad you weren't further injured"

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed "He's a real ass though… maybe he's too much of a pussy to fight because his mouth is so big"

"Emma" Regina raised a brow and could not help but to let out a small laugh. She shook her head.

Emma smirked. "It's the truth doc and you know it"

"I do… And I refuse to continue speaking of someone who has no relevance" She smiled and looked into Emma's eyes. A gleam crossed them like a shooting star. "There… all better" The doctor gently freed Emma's hand and began to place everything back into the medical bag.

Emma grinned "Thank you"

Regina finished what she was doing and looked up with a smile "You are welcome, however I hope this doesn't become a recurring circumstance"

Emma smiled amused "For what is worth… I was defending you"

"Oh I know you were…" Regina looked into Emma's eyes "I don't want you to resort to violence, regardless if someone insults me… teases me or even hurts me"

"Well, I can't promise you that"

Regina rose a brow and knew this was a conversation that could extend all night. She changed the subject "As your physician, I recommend plenty of rest… You may move your hand, open and close it a few times for fifteen minutes each day and it should be back to normal in no time"

The blonde rose a brow and grinned "Oh yeah? Well thank you for this amazing one to one service Dr. Mills, I honestly feel privileged and lucky"

The brunette smiled and placed an open hand on Emma's taut lightly tanned stomach and gently pushed her down the bed. " _Well…_ you should feel privileged and lucky since I don't perform such kind of care on any other patients" The woman finished with smooth sex in her voice.

Emma complied and laid on the comfortable bed watching as Regina swung a leg over her hips and sat on the blonde's pelvis. The taller woman's green eyes hooded as she looked up at her lover and bucked her hips upwards gently. She closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath.

Regina grinned and rolled her hips forward, their sexses gracing with suggestion. "Open your eyes…"

Emma compiled and opened green orbs only to see Regina slowly untie her black silk robe open, exposing her dangerously bare olive body. Emma's breath caught in her throat and began to push air in and out with a quickened rhythm. She loved everything, from the shade of Regina's tight sensitive nipples, to the tiny almost ghostly stretch marks on the left side of her hips. She was stunning, and she was offering herself openly.

The doctor pushed her hips forward once more, and Emma moaned with pleasure as she gripped the sides of her thighs right next to the brunette's pelvic bone - she squeezed and pushed herself upwards onto Regina more aggressively this time making her close her eyes briefly.

The doctor moaned and felt her core grow impossibly wet from the erotic contact. She propped herself forward and allowed her torso to fall down, only her hands holding her in place. Her nearness was intoxicating, and Emma could feel her axis throb. Regina smelled amazing, the blonde was lost in every essence, the smell of her shampoo and the remainder of an expensive perfume that clung to her skin, mixed with her natural scent. She could feel her warmth and hear her breathing on her hear.

So intimate… so fucking close.

The brunette nuzzled on the blonde's delicious neck and nibbled on her ear, licking its edges ever so gently. Emma shivered and moaned while clutching the woman's hips so tight - She knew a bruise would form. "Regina…" She whispered with heated expectation.

The giving woman began to grace her full sensual lips down to Emma's chest, placing kisses on perfectly sized globes. She caught a nipple and gently licked it, brushing her teeth on the erect bud. A groan birthed in Emma's throat quickly becoming a hungry plea for more. She buried her hand on dark locks, encouraging her lover on.

The doctor moved to the other one, giving it equal amounts of attention and reverence. With flimsily bandaged knuckles, Emma caressed Regina's soft back, feeling the woman's muscles flexing as she moved her fervent ardent kisses to lightly defined abdomen. The blonde's breathing so erratic, the doctor could hear and feel her rectus abdominis tremble. Dark eyes looked up through tousled soft dark locks and saw how Emma slowly lost all ounce of composure.

Just when the brunette moved lower to lick sensually peeking pelvis bones, running her pretty hand down a trembling thigh, the blonde's breathing became uneven, making the doctor look up once more.

Green eyes were now open yet still hooded under lids, breathing patterns telling Regina that she was nervous… very nervous. The brunette placed another kiss and gently moved up, lingering right above her lover. Dark gleaming eyes pierced green ones with empathy and wonder. "Are you nervous?" She asked in an understanding whisper.

It took Emma a second to finally nod and break her silence "I've never let anyone do _that_ to me" She confessed suddenly feeling incredibly exposed.

Regina gently inched forward into her neck and placed soft kisses on warm thumping skin. "I have an unbidden desire to know how you taste…" She whispered, voice bleeding with sex. The woman reached for Emma's good hand and entwined her fingers with the blondes, pinning it to the bed as she placed herself in the middle of the taller woman's center. She pushed forward, opening milky legs wider with the action. Emma moaned and Regina moved her intimate nuzzling and dark eyes sought green ones. "We don't have to if you don't want to"

By now the blonde was inches from the edge of traversing into demented territory. Regina was fire burning under her skin, she already lived in her veins and ran through her blood. Green eyes turned lighter, iris dilated completely - Bare. "I want you to do whatever you need to do to me"

Regina's eyes reddened with the admission as she felt the sting of tears threaten… the granted access to something she would care for deeply. This was more than a sex position or move, _this_ was Emma opening up completely.

The brunette nodded and placed a gentle but deep kiss on the blonde's lips. "Are you sure?" She asked and caressed blonde locks with a sweetness Emma had never received from anyone in years.

"Yeah… I want you to"

The doctor rolled her eyes closed so softly and began to kiss her way back down. She crossed each road to an undiscovered destination, she kissed her way down to unguarded truth.

Once her head was south of Emma's body, she placed soft languid kisses on the insides of the blonde's thighs. She nibbled and licked so intimately. The taller woman trembled and moaned, placing her hand on her lover's head - pushing her to her sex with hunger. The doctor closed her eyes and took in Emma's scent. She was hooked.

Its chemical components drew her in. nature had a flawless way to let you identify an ultimate match. The brunette licked her lips and inched forward, tasting Emma's wet desire for the first time. "Oh..." Emma moaned softly and began to lose herself.

The woman was such a careful and attentive lover, Emma loved every second of her way into a plane she's never imagined existed. Regina kissed and sucked on utter lips with dedication, moving her tongue to Emma's entrance, kissing and licking all around it, never touching her clit once. The doctor could feel her own arousal flipping her world upside down. Meanwhile the sounds and jerks coming out of Emma where life giving. Dark eyes looked up to see her blonde lover burying her head back into the pillow, mouth and eyes completely wide open.

The sight and knowledge of having Emma in the closest most intimate way made her moan, vibrating into the woman's sex. She placed both arms around the blonde's hips securing and pulling her into herself, deeply impaling her entrance with a gifted tongue. While Emma tried to discover the meaning of a double ended infinity, Regina began to suck on the blonde's swollen clit fervently. Wet… slick ministrations and Emma began to shake uncontrollably. "Oh… fuck yes, I'm… I'm cuming" Regina continued faithfully trying to stay sane as her own arousal would not let her go. "Oh!... Oh God" Emma jerked her hips upwards and the doctor held her in place, drinking every single ounce of Emma's release.

Regina moaned and sucked, took her incompletely. Bringing her down from her high softly.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, with ragged breathing. She eventually regained a grip on ease and composure. The doctor made her way upwards and with bruised red lips found her lover's lips. "Hmmm" She hummed and her tongue begged Emma's mouth for access. "You taste so… so… good" She whispered in the kiss and allowed the blonde to confirm her claim. Emma kissed her back deeply and reveled in their moment.

Shortly after, sleep quickly took over both women. They slept tangled in a beautiful mess of intense feelings that had only been demonstrated and not spoken of, they rested soundly in the silent gift that was the spellbinding shift from dark gray into aurora hours.

* * *

The chirping sounds of birds awoke the blonde. As her eyes adjusted to the faint light that filtered into Regina's room, she immediately felt her absence.

She allowed herself to fall back on the pillow and remembered the brunette had to be at the hospital bright and early. She felt terrible as they had gone to bed at almost 3:00am. The blonde noticed a piece of paper on the pillow where Regina should have been and took it.

" _Please don't forget to take care of your hand, I left you a couple of pills on the nightstand just in case you wake up feeling discomfort. - Regina"_

Emma smiled and turned to see the pills indeed resting on expensive oak and a bottle of water next to them. She smiled and fell back onto the bed again with a gigantic smile on her face.

Later, the blonde rolled out of bed and took a delicious and rejuvenating shower. Got dressed and walked out to the kitchen to try and find her cellphone. She found Henry making himself a sandwich.

She furrowed her brows and drew back "Hey…"

Henry looked up and took a bite of the succulent looking creation "Hey" He managed casually and took another hearty bite.

"What are you doing here?"

The tall teenager looked around and shrugged, still with a food filled mouth "I live here" He said trying his best not to add a 'Duh' to the end of that sentence.

The blonde huffed and let out a small laugh "I know you live here genius… I mean what are you doing here so early, I thought you said you'd be coming back at noon"

He continued to chew and swallowed a thick bite "It _is_ noon… hence the sandwich" He propped his food for Emma to see. Seconds later he furrowed his brows in confusion "You're acting weird, why are you acting weird?"

Emma blushed and stalled "What?" She furrowed her brows looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm not acting weird, what are you talking about?"

He continued to devour his food and shrugged "You seem…"

Emma arched a brow.

"Different that's all"

Oh God… her little brother could tell. She quickly stuttered and found composure.

"I'm… I'm fine Henry, I think starvation has you seeing things"

He raised a brow and then shrugged it off, his sandwich was too good. He took a bite of a carrot "By the way I meant to ask you… what are we going to get Regina for her birthday?"

That one took Emma by surprise. "What?"

"Okay what _is_ wrong with you? Why are you so off today?"

Emma rolled her eyes "I'm fine Henry ok? And I just… I had no idea her birthday was coming up… When is it?"

"October 26th"

Emma's green eyes widened shit that was right around the corner. She furrowed her brows and looked at her brother "How do you know when her birthday is?"

"What do you mean how do I know? Because I pay attention, and I am a great conversationalist" He shrugged "It's on google too"

"Oh my God please don't google her"

"I googled her once remember? I was with you… and besides I can't forget what I read Em"

"Oh… right"

"Anyway… she's been so kind to us… We should really get her something she'd love"

In that instant, Emma's cell phone made a short chiming sound. The blonde put the conversation with her brother on hold and read the text on the screen.

' _ **Good afternoon, did you sleep well?'**_

The blonde smiled and blushed, she began to type and Henry raised a brow.

' _ **I did… I slept too well thanks to you doctor. How is your day so far?'**_

The blonde looked up and her brother was staring at her.

"What?" She shrugged suddenly feeling exposed.

"Nothing… but you are definitely different"

"I am not different kid… stop it already besides-"

Ding!

Henry cocked his head and she excused herself.

' _ **My day has been quite normal, I just finished a**_ _ **posterior cervical laminectomy, however I found myself feeling an incredible desire to hear from you'**_

Emma smiled and Henry shook his head. She continued engrossed on her cellphone.

' _ **Sounds simple enough… ;) I really wish I could have been able to wake up with you'**_

"So… as I was saying what are we going to get her for her birthday?" Henry voiced.

"What can we get her that she doesn't already have? God! This is going to be hard"

Ding!

Henry rolled his eyes and slouched.

"Excuse me" Emma went back to her phone.

' _ **I wish I could have been there too. I missed your body as soon as I forced myself out of bed. By the way, do you or Henry have any plans for tonight?'**_

' _ **No, we don't have anything for tonight why? Oh and I miss you too'**_

"Earth to Emma"

"Ok, ok I'm here… Well? You are the Swan with the beautiful mind… any ideas?"

"Hmm not yet, but I am definitely working on it"

Ding!

By now Henry just shrugged resigned "Just go ahead"

' _ **I was given five tickets to the Knicks game tonight, gift from a patient… I was wondering if maybe you two would like to go? Perhaps He could invite Grace and you could ask Ruby, I know she hasn't seen Henry in a while'**_

"Ugh!" Emma stomped her foot on the ground at how incredibly thoughtful this woman was and just how lucky she had gotten.

"Do you wanna go see the Knicks tonight?"

Henry's eyes widened "Hell yes! Can G-"

"Yes… she can come"

"Sweet!"

' _ **Henry says 'sweet!' and I say thank you, you are amazing'**_

Emma looked up and her brother was gone, she went back to her phone after it announced the arrival of another text message.

' _ **Thank you for the compliment, I can't wait to see you… I have to go, I'll call you later'**_

Emma smiled like an idiot and typed away.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Well! Here it was. I hope you enjoyed it and please know there is a lot more to come. Thank you for the awesome response and words, your reviews and messages simply inspire me to write more! Please let me know what you thought of this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you lovely lovely readers.**

 **I rarely encounter negative feedback for which I count myself incredibly lucky, as I have such awesome people read and share with me, however a review has come to my attention left by the 'Guest' who said Regina's words towards Emma while speaking of the fight were sexist. You asked me to address it and I will with this comment. Regina was not belittling Emma. The Regina I am currently writing here is a far cry from the volatile Regina many know from the original story. I assume fault at not properly describing that she was worried as she communicated her feelings and thoughts about the fight to Emma (I have fixed that). A sexist tone was NOT what was intended at all. As a physician and a woman who believes in scientific probabilities, Regina was simply grateful the person she so deeply cares for was not harmed further, regardless of Ethan's reasons, be it that he was a coward or that he did or didn't hit Emma back or the fact that he was larger than her. Regardless of anything the woman was not belittling or making fun of Emma. Unfortunately this has obviously hit a sensitive chord for you and for that I am sorry, however I hope you find comfort in knowing the intentions for this to come across as sexist were never there. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Romeo (Until The Ribbon Breaks)**

There should be a word to describe everything. There should be enough possible mergings of these oh so deliciously indescribable elements, the ability to capture these fleeting and evocative things that have no name, for they simply come and go. As lips are said to be the windows of breath, these things… feelings and sensations that don't sleep… they infuse the soul with something that while it's young, it is addictive.

The loud echo and exciting vibration enveloping Madison Square Garden could not go unnoticed. The bright lights, sounds and overall stamina of every single soul gathered with the same goal in mind was rich and unmistakable. Emma sat alone and impatiently bit on a nail with purpose. The stunning blonde's leg bounced uncontrollably, however she feigned composure quite well. She tried to occupy her mind with thinking how fucking amazing these seats were, Regina's patient had to have been in the team as they were basically two rows away from the action. She tried so hard to keep her nerves at bay it was becoming borderline impossible for Henry, Grace and Ruby not to notice.

The truth was… She missed Regina, she had missed... no no… _craved_ her all day, knowing the time of her arrival to the large arena as they agreed upon earlier was narrowing down.

 _Just chill Swan._

Emma didn't know why she was trying so hard to hide it, knowing they would all be over the moon to know her and Regina were together… Wait. Were they? _Well shit…_

That is exactly when it occurred to Emma they needed to have a very long overdue conversation. What was she to the brunette? A fling? Certainly not, but that nagging little thought and fear that Regina had always been with men tormented the lithe woman to no end. She played with the hem of her black leather jacket and continued to stir in her seat. She tensed and quickly felt deep blue eyes on her. Emma turned to find her best friend with a raised brow.

"What?"

It took ruby about two seconds to formulate a response "You got laid"

Green eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, she quickly glared at her friend from outing such words with her little brother and Grace sitting in such close quarters.

"Shhh! Are you kidding me?!"

The sexy blue eyed brunette simply grinned and leaned closer "I knew there was something totally different about you!" She whispered excitedly "I don't think I've ever seen you glow though, this must have been quite the lay"

Emma's cheeks grew red and she gritted her teeth "Ruby! I'm serious Henry is like a foot away from you"

The brunette turned to look at her Godson and his friend smiling, deeply lost in conversation and giggles.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think our boy is a virgin anymore Emma"

Emma's eyes almost fell from her face.

"Come on… look at him and besides" She raised a brow "He knows you're not made of stone my friend, I don't think he'd mind if you got some once in awhile, God knows you deprive yourself way too much" The brunette noticed her friend growing increasingly uncomfortable and let out a small laugh "Ok, I get it… the whole scarring and traumatizing thing between siblings... But, come on Em spill!"

The blonde continued to greet her teeth "I refuse to talk about that here, cut it out"

"Do I know her? ...Oh! Did you find a hottie in the city? Emma…" Ruby said suggestively. "I mean the sexy doctor is out of the question… she's straight"

Emma's eyes turned elsewhere as she scratched the back of her neck and sank in her seat a little.

Striking blue eyes jumped. "Oh my God! It was her" She whispered in disbelief.

The blonde finally met her friend's eyes as her lips curled up sheepishly.

"This is… it's…" The woman tried her best to find her words "Well… I must admit, if there is someone who could lead the woman astray it definitely is you"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately honey? You are gorgeous Em, interesting, smart… you are one hell of a person, she's lucky to have you"

Emma smiled and raised a brow "Is this your way of telling me you are attracted to me Rubes?" Emma joked.

The blue eyes brunette rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok tell me how was it? Is she as hot and crazy deep as she looks on the outside?"

Emma let out a small laugh "In your dreams"

Ruby furrowed her brows "Oh come on! This woman is like... a walking breathing fatal attraction on heels _with!_ a damn scalpel… you can't leave a girl hanging like this!"

"I totally can"

In that very second, Henry stood and Grace followed "We're going to get something to eat before the game starts and the lines get too long… Do you guys wanna come?" The tall teenager asked casually.

"I'm gonna wait for Regina, she should be here any minute… but your Godmother would love to go with you" The blonde looked at her friend with a suggestive brow "Right Rubes?"

The blue eyed woman smirked giving her best friend a warning look. She quickly turned to look at her beloved Henry "Of course sweetie let's go"

As Henry and Grace began to walk, Ruby turned to look at Emma and pointed at her with a raised brow. She would catch her later. The blonde smiled and waved. _Bye bye…_

The expectation of seeing, feeling the brunette close again was making Emma fly high. She was nervous but hid it well, still she could not help but to feel a bit ridiculous. The blonde didn't know this heat charged sensation that skyrocketed her into outer space was not reserved for only for teenagers. She had never had _this_ running through her. This was completely new and she could not get enough of it.

In the vivid clarity of her haze, Emma felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and immediately turned her head to the side and looked up. Gleaming, warm brown eyes dark as night looking down at her accompanied by that irresistible smile. It was like endless surges of electricity were being pushed through her veins. Emma blinked and smiled at her lover.

She of course stood up quickly and neither knew what to do. Regina blushed lightly and Emma followed. The blonde however found some courage and leaned in, placing a kiss on the doctor's cheek. Regina immediately felt the taller woman's hand on her waist and felt her body start to shamelessly betray her. The base of her abdomen burned as she took Emma in, inhaling her like she would one of her adored exclusive wines. The brief contact allowed her to capture the tones of her perfume… it was like a citrus rush of bergamot, fresh juniper and... is that mint? It was like the whisper of rain and warmth. It spoke of the previous night's encounter, it spoke of the unknown, of the exciting beauty that was Emma Swan and her beautiful heart. Regina shivered and Emma felt her.

"Are you cold?" The blonde asked as they pulled apart, still remaining relatively intimate.

The doctor smiled and rolled her eyes "Just a little, but I'll be fine… these lights are quite bright"

The blonde shrugged off her black leather jacket and placed it around the brunette. The scents she had just identified as a whole embraced her and it was instant delight. It was just like being in her arms the night before. Neither woman had noticed the spectator next to their seats had been smitten by their interaction since Regina's arrival. The young woman in her mid twenties tried her very best not to seem so obvious in her peeping adventure.

They sat and Regina noticed the rest of their group was amiss "Where are they?"

"They went to get something to eat" The blonde looked over her shoulder and noticed they were still not in sight. Emma had no idea how to act with Regina but all she wanted was to kiss her, smell her, taste her again. She needed to touch her. What were they now? Friends who had sex? Friends with benefits? Girlfriends? ...At the last thought Emma's stomach fluttered… something so genuine, intimate, and there it was again - That feeling of possession and a freeing kind of beauty.

"I should go find them… Would you like something?" She asked with a raised brow suggestively, green eyes filled with flirtation "They have awesome hot dogs" Emma teased with a sing-song timbre.

Regina smiled and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's thigh "I'm fine thank you, I'll take a bottle of water though"

Emma blinked and smiled, she looked down at that perfect hand on her leg and damn it she did not want to move. Green eyes moved up and met wanting brown ones. "Alright… I'll be right back"

Regina's eyes glowed with yearning. She had been dying to kiss Emma. The blonde was the only thing in her mind, this teasing distance and not knowing how to act was simply aiding a build up of want and silent desire. Crimson lips quivered slightly as they birthed a smile. She nodded.

The lithe blonde stood and Regina wrapped herself tighter around the woman's jacket.

"I hope I don't sound totally out of line" The woman sitting next to Regina interjected with a daring smile. The doctor turned to the voice addressing her and smiled with lightly furrowed brows.

"But… I love your girlfriend's energy" The woman continued to smile and shrugged "With all due respect of course"

Regina raised a curious brow still holding a smile of her own "She's not…" The brunette bit her lip and nodded gently "Thank you… she is quite stunning indeed"

"She has this… androgynous vibe going on... so sexy, I mean you guys look great together - Beautiful couple really" She dared with a hint of flush in her cheeks as she beamed.

The brunette nodded feeling her heart pound in her chest, she smiled and with that the realization hit her. They had not defined this… Was that the reason why Emma had been slightly awkward minutes ago? Was the blonde regretting their night together? Regina had been over the moon the entire day, she had been waiting to be launched into nirvana for months, waiting desperately at the edge of a precipice that stretched for miles until last night. _We need to talk._

* * *

Back at the line, Emma, Ruby, Henry and Grace waited for their turn. The teenage girl leaned her head and realized they were next.

"Oh my God! Finally I was starting to grow roots" She outed slightly annoyed.

Henry smiled and placed his hand on her back and approached the clerk. he took out his wallet.

A few feet away Ruby continued to drive a very hard bargain. She wanted more info. She had never seen her friend this happy, and she was simply loving every minute of the exciting news.

"You totally hit the jackpot Emma"

"I don't care about her money"

The brunette huffed "I'm talking about that absolute hotness Jesus Christ! And she talks like she eats books, It's sickening how perfect for each other you are, what's her zodiac sign?" The woman asked excitedly and Emma rolled her eyes but smiled lightly "I am so drawing her birth chart right now"

Emma simply stared at her friend as she put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm totally serious Emma this is important stuff, I already know she wears Chance, and Manolos… now give me her date of birth!" Ruby asked dead serious.

The blonde continued to look at her and scoffed, letting out a small laugh.

Blue eyes blinked.

"Oh my God you're serious… no! I don't want you to draw our zodiac charts and predict how many babies we're gonna have"

Ruby raised a brow and smirked "Thinking about kids already Swan?"

Emma blushed and stomped her foot. "Stop it Ruby!She whined.

The brunette pulled out her phone and began to type away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm googling her"

The lithe woman rolled her eyes "Would you people please stop googling her?! Please?! It's weird"

In that instant Grace and Henry approached them holding as much fast food as their arms could carry.

"The power of fascination can have quite strong effects over people when they are drawn to a celebrity" Grace added with a cool smile.

Emma turned her head to face the teenage girl "She is _not_ a celebrity"

Grace shrugged "Perhaps I used the wrong term, but she is a relatively well known public figure... given to her achievements in the medical field at such short age and also her diplomat father... makes it hard for her to stay under a rock Em"

Blue eyes glued to the phone screen widened "Oh my God! She's a Scorpio with a moon in Cancer and Cancer rising… Jesus that's as deep and emotional as they come" She finished with furrowed brows and went back to her chart.

Emma rolled her eyes and exhaled "Jeez Ruby seriously?!"

Grace interjected "Another fun fact about the lovely doctor... Did you know that after finishing her five year residency in neurosurgery, Regina actually took training in pediatric neurosurgery and worked at The John Hopkins Hospital for a year?"

The blonde's green eyes widened "Oh my freaking God! you guys are a handful of creepy ass stalkers, please _stop_ it with the google!"

The teen girl jerked back and furrowed her brows.

Henry piped in in her defense with a smug smile "Actually _Regina_ told me that" He shrugged "Then I told Grace" He bit on a crispy fry.

The echoing sounds of the sports commentators reverberated through the space, announcing the game was about to start. Henry and Grace excitedly made a beeline for the rushing crowd and both Emma and Ruby followed.

The brunette leaned closer to her friend once her Godson was not in sight "She has Venus in Scorpio" She whispered excitedly "That means she's a sex Goddess… I'm sorry but I'm gonna need details my friend"

Emma laughed lightly not succeeding at keeping a straight face "No!"

"Ugh! Alright fine! You're so proper and boring being all chivalrous"

The blonde furrowed her brows "By the way what the hell is 'Chance'?"

Blue eyes rolled "A perfume by Chanel"

"Oh…" Emma shrugged. "How the hell do you know that?"

* * *

The game was in full force and the score was 97 - 89 in Favor of the Celtics. The screeching sound of basketball shoes gracing against the polished wood and the smell of sweat fueled the ardent roaring of the excited crowd.

Regina had been to only a couple of sports events in her life besides fencing tournaments, equestrian jumping competitions and a few tennis matches. The brunette was thoroughly enjoying herself and the vibrant energy of it all - But the thing that made her smile the most was seeing Emma so happy. It was like the woman had completely forgotten about the word heart ache. It made her feel full, and she wanted to do anything in her power to keep her there.

Green eyes turned to the woman next to her and smiled in a way that was reserved only for her. "Are you having fun?"

Regina smiled and turned to the blonde "I am thank you… This is incredibly entertaining. I do wonder if it would be as fun to play as it is to watch"

Emma grinned "I could teach you if you want" Green eyes held a flirtatious spark.

The doctor raised a brow as she looked the game before them "Oh… So you play" She smiled and bit her lip, blinked softly and found green eyes once more.

Emma nodded "I used to play in High School"

"Well Miss Swan I would be delighted if you could teach me how to play Basketball" Regina finished suggestively.

Emma's axis throbbed and she was sure her panties soaked. How did this woman manage to make everything sound so fucking sexy?

Their eyes lingered for a few seconds then they turned back to the game. Emma gently brushed Regina's hand with the back of her fingers. The doctor looked down at the affection, quickly noticing the stealthiness of it all.

After the Knicks finally crowned themselves victorious, the satisfied and amped up crowd began to dissipate. They stood and stretched their legs.

The doctor chimed in coolly "Since we are in two separate vehicles, I could take Ruby back to Brooklyn while you take Grace home" She suggested looking at Ruby then Emma.

Emma's friend smiled grateful "Oh no Regina thanks… I appreciate it but I can take the subway, it's a short ride back home" She nodded "Thank you though really"

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all to take you" The doctor added.

"Totally sure, besides… the subway is gonna be full of hot basketball fans" The blue eyed brunette winked.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Okay"

* * *

They walked together since Emma had insisted on accompanying Regina to where her Mercedes was parked. Once they reached their destination, the teens stayed a few feet away talking to each other while Regina opened her car door and looked up to meet expecting green eyes.

She smiled and rolled her tongue on her lips, gleaming brown eyes getting lost in the blonde's. She blushed.

They were dying to kiss each other, however Regina noticed the blonde had kept a slight distance while they were around her brother and friend. She did not want to breach that invisible line. Not until they had a chance to talk.

Emma wanted nothing but to lean down and claim those sensual crimson lips but found a bit of composure. She placed a hand on the top of the Mercede's roof. "I'll meet you home soon" Glowing and wanting eyes told a story.

 _Home._ That tiny word that meant so much did not go unnoticed by either woman.

Regina was overwhelmed by Emma's suggestive and domineering nearness. The brunette allowed her mind to wander freely for a few seconds. She quickly noticed the blonde was only wearing a flimsy white tank top.

Regina shrugged off the leather jacket from her shoulders "You must be freezing Emma here… Take your jacket"

The blonde let out a small amused laugh. Regina's look changed from enthralled to worried in a second. Emma stopped her and gently placed the leather garment back onto warm arms, lightly brushing Regina's thumping neck as she finished. "I'm fine… I'll see you in a few minutes, drive safe"

The doctor simply took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll see you soon"

In that small but intense goodbye lingered the assurance of something that was unspoken but was definitely to come.

They parted expecting and wanting nothing more but to have the power to make time manipulable.

The drive to Grace's grandmother's house was smooth since Emma had luckily not encountered any traffic, however the stretch had felt like hours upon hours. The blonde was quickly growing impatient and wanted nothing but to arrive and see the woman who had invaded her without regret.

* * *

It was well after midnight when they had finally arrived. Henry somnambulated his way into his bedroom, Emma knew he was beat and would soon crash. Just as she saw the teen's door shut closed, she made her way to the one room she needed to be in. Regina's.

Just as she gently opened the door and entered the room, the brunette turned. She was already wearing her revealing silk nightgown. A glass of wine in one hand.

Emma closed the door shut and locked it. Green eyes searched for brown ones as hearts began to hammer inside their chests. Emma walked closer to the object of her desire and Regina swallowed, she did so in a way that allowed the blonde to notice the sensual way her throat moved. Glowing black eyes grew darker with want as a soft smile graced the doctor's lips. She placed her glass on the nearby nightstand.

Emma narrowed the distance between them as her emerald green eyes darted Regina's lips, determined hands softly lodged in the brunette's lower waist pulling her into a delicious kiss.

The doctor moaned as soon as their lips crashed, quickly asking access to the blonde's mouth with her skilled tongue. Emma moaned and welcomed the wet and delicious move, making the kiss grow hungrier and more intense. Regina looped her arms around her lover's neck and let out another moan as the blonde pulled her closer in a dominant way, making their pelvis' crash with wanton friction.

Regina shuddered and broke the kiss, her lungs scraping for air. The doctor ran her hands down toned arms and found transfixed green eyes turned darker than usual - Just as dark as the night before, when they did so much.

Stunning plump lips ravished and kiss-swollen lingered on Emma's equally bruised ones. The blonde moved her ministrations to warm olive neck and instantly lost herself - Nuzzling thumping skin there. The suggestive murmurs falling from her lips made Regina's sex ache and release telling wetness. Strong hand continued south down the doctor's back until it reached the hem of skimpy silk garment. Daring fingers gently pushed the fabric north, squeezing Regina's ass in the progress. The tight and demanding ministration made the doctor moan with pleasure.

"Emma…" She whispered as her forehead tucked in the blonde's clavicle intimately.

The blonde's hand traveled up inside the soft gown, gracing warm delicious skin. "What are you doing to me Regina?" She whispered to the doctor's ear and moved to her lips.

The swelling between their hips tortured them. Their voices and bodies screaming with arousal. Regina had been waiting for the blonde so they could talk. She wanted a clear view on what this was, she needed to know before she continued to fall deeply into an irrevocable sea of things that could not be undone.

"Emma…" The brunette whispered again with eyes closed as the blonde weaved her gifted fingers on the sides of flimsy silk underwear.

The doctor squeezed her eyes and groaned. Getting Emma to stop would be an incredibly difficult task.

The blonde felt Regina whimper and tremble, as she sneaked her fingers into the front of damp underwear. Her fragile gasp urged Emma on. Electrifying fingers continued to explore, inciting the woman succumbing to her touch as digits graced soaking wet swollen folds.

"Oh… God Emma..." Regina whimpered and tightly clung to the blonde.

The strain and tightness of the desire between her legs drove the blonde insane. She urgently ran her fingers further back, bringing Regina's slick arousal forward rubbing it on her throbbing clit. The doctor bit her lips swallowing a moan, chest heaving uncontrollably as she began to unbutton Emma's jeans. Forgotten was the resolve to stop the blonde and talk.

"You are so ready for me…" Emma mumbled with want as she continued to gently apply some pressure on the brunette's soaking wet sex, finger tips teasing aching entrance. Regina continued to feed the blonde insatiable moans. "Oh Emma…" She tried and hungrily bit the blonde's lower lips.

The doctor quickly dipped both hands in the back of Emma's jeans squeezing her ass in the progress. Immediately after, lost in the midst of unquenched thirst and desire for one another, she demandingly pushed the denim garment down. The lithe woman aided Regina's motion and they were quickly discarded.

The taller woman swiftly rid Regina of her tiny gown and coaxed her onto the soft mattress, jerking her hips forward, once… twice… harder this time… thrice… "Oh…" Regina was now writhing under the blonde as she clutched on the sheets tightly.

Driven by the tight clenching between their legs, Emma strongly braced herself on the mattress, delivering each thrust, with violent need. The naked brunette on the receiving end jerked and bucked forward with desperation. "Please Emma…"

The blonde pushed a hand between them and pushed down the doctor's underwear - Then her own. Regina had been reduced to a quivering wanting mess. She was finally under the blonde, feeling her strong body claim her. "I want to feel you" The brunette managed as she pushed Emma's tank up and off her torso.

Their now naked round and taut breasts brushed together as they slid onto each other at a fast pace.

"Emma inside... please…" Regina moaned with begging need between pants.

The blonde grinned and moved to open the brunette's legs wider, easily lodging herself between them. "You are so beautiful Regina… I'll never get tired of this"

Feeling Regina's wetness coat her sex so exposed. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth as she suddenly felt slick tongue untimely licking her molten sex.

Just as those same gorgeous dark eyes opened again, Emma penetrated her with starved fingers and closed her lips around swollen clit. Regina jerked into the obscene ministration and tried to regain control over her thinking patterns with no success.

Green eyes looked up as they tightly sucked on that sweet… sweet clit without forgiveness.

"Oh Em-" A possessive hand tangled itself in blonde locks.

Digits plunged upwards and desperately pressed on Regina's deep and primal spot.

"Fuck! Emma.." The doctor cried as low as she could trying not to wake Henry and buried her head on the pillow, as satisfaction drove her completely insane. Panting, sweating… exposed… hers.

Emma braced herself, as her own clenching and soaking arousal seemed to almost have a mind of it's own, She began to feel Regina clench around her fingers.

"Oh God… yes! Please… faster!" The brunette begged and Emma complied, propping her knees up slightly as she ran a hand down to her own wanting need and began to stroke her slick clit with matching speed.

It felt so fucking good. Watching Regina turn into a breathtakingly moaning master piece. Mouth agape, trembling tight beautiful tits, and jerking tanned hips. The blonde moaned into the woman's sex, the desperate hum reverberating on sensitive nerves.

The blonde's soaked pinkie daringly brushed down Regina's tender perineum, making her come instantly - Turning the doctor into a convulsing fit of shudders. Hips jerked forward and into Emma's mouth as she rode her orgasm. The addictive clenching of Regina around her making her reach her own release with irrevocable force. The blonde rode her orgasm and the heaving brunette grinned as she realized her lover had come too.

Emma licked Regina clean, without letting a drop go to waste and climbed up her lover, quickly reaching swollen lips and scar. She kissed her, the brunette smiled into the kiss and openly revealed in her most intimate taste. Sweetly enough… right from Emma's soft flushed lips.

"Hmmm... I think I'm addicted" The blonde managed still engaged in the kiss.

The doctor smiled and giggled "Now you know how I feel" She said softly as Emma laid next to her still heaving.

The brunette gently caressed her lover's blonde locks and smooth cheek. Vulnerable brown met slightly shy and incredibly happy green ones.

A long silence filled with admiration lingered above them.

Emma smiled and blinked softly "What do you wanna say?"

The doctor inhaled and ran the back of her finger on the blonde's lips "We should talk about this…"

"I agree" Emma said still gazing into her lover's eyes.

Regina took the lead "Every time I look into your eyes, apart from seeing as innumerable amount of remarkable things… a glimpse of fear shines through, What are you so afraid of?"

The blonde averted her eyes and took a deep breath - Green orbs quickly met brown ones again "The intensity of what you make me feel… I've never felt this way before, I've never spoken like this before" She bit her lip "I'm scared to death of you breaking my heart Regina" She confessed.

Regina's brows knitted together and glowing dark eyes desperately searched for something to hang on to in green ones. The doctor placed her hand back on Emma's cheek "Oh Emma… I have no intention of breaking your heart, What makes you think that?"

The blonde shrugged sheepishly "You're straight" She leaned her head to the side gently and furrowed her brows to mirror her lover's.

"Oh… I can understand why my history with past 'relationships' and men would make you uncomfortable and dreadful but… Emma dear" She smiled genuinely "My past unhappiness and unfulfillment confirms this might not be the case. Aside all labels, I want _you_ and I want to explore this…"

Green eyes faltered slightly.

"Not as an experiment…" Regina reassured, knowing where her mind had gone "I am not that kind of person, and I believe you already know that - Emma you…" She brushed her temple gently. "You feel inevitable to me…"

Green eyes reddened and so did dark ones.

"Please strip me of that constricting label and give me a chance…"

Emma could not believe her ears. This woman is pleading for a chance to feel her, to be something to her, to become more. She felt like she was dreaming.

"Please?"

The blonde tried her best to swallow her tears and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on delicious lips.

Regina intimately responded to the affection. Emma reclaimed her position on the bed and nodded.

Regina smiled. "Thank you…"

"Henry has never met anyone I've been with… not that there has been anyone worth meeting but" She penetrated Regina's gaze "This is a big deal for me… He's never seen me with anyone and you… Regina you are a series of face hitting firsts for me" She smiled nervously and swallowed "You make me feel so much it scares me"

The doctor smiled with glazed eyes "It would be nothing but a privilege to be able to be with you _openly._.. I wouldn't have it any other way, I don't deem myself strong enough to hide what I feel for you Emma…"

"I couldn't either" Emma admitted. "So…" The blonde shyly looked elsewhere.

Regina smiled and placed gentle fingers on the blonde's hair again, she graced her forehead and held her gaze "Would you like to be my girlfriend Emma?"

Green eyes gleamed as the woman beamed "I'd love to" She admitted with a kind of vulnerability that shook them both to the core. Regina knew it would take patience and care to appease Emma's fears, and she was more that willing to make it her goal.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Thank you! As always you guys are amazing and so kind. I hope you are enjoying this development as there is much more to come. Leave me a review! They make my day :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Lights Changing Colours (Stars)**

It was 6:00am inside Regina's splendid safe haven, however it was the same time for countless others outside their warm and isolated world. The intricate patterns of comfort, desire and irrefutable beauty swathed around their naked bodies as faint rays of light began to seep into their space. Sleeping in Emma Swan's arms had proven to bring about the best sleep the doctor had ever experienced. Full lips brushed from the back the blonde's neck all the way to her shoulder blade. Inching forward and claiming her waist from the back was easy when the addictive pull of each perfect freckle on her skin made it impossible to resist. Emma smiled with eyes still closed as her ass hit Regina's naked pelvis.

"Hmm…" The brunette hummed with absolute pleasure and continued to place soft kisses on her lover's exposed neck. "Good morning"

Green eyes began to flutter open "Careful doctor… you might turn me into a demanding and spoiled girlfriend with this kind of overindulgence"

Regina smiled and moved her ministrations to the crook of the blonde's neck pulling her in even closer "This is far from overindulgent behavior Emma, in fact… this is the first time in my life I've felt such a strong desire to engage in this kind of prolonged affectionate hug"

The blonde raised a brow and smiled "You mean cuddle"

The brunette let out a small moan of her own and nuzzled Emma's neck some more "Precisely"

A self satisfied grin took over the blonde's face, turning swiftly never felt this easy. Green eyes found gleaming brown ones. She brushed a few strands of black hair from the doctor's face and moved forward, capturing Regina's enticing lips into the most simple and telling kiss they had shared to date.

moving downward, typically rapidly and freely without control. I think they call it _falling_.

Emma Swan was strong. She considered herself to have developed a rather tough skin over the years. No one allowed into her deeper levels besides her little brother. She was protective and fierce, mostly quiet but never afraid to speak up. She had also learned to know when to shut up and take it. She had been forced to many things unforeseen, but _this…_ Nothing had prepared her for this loss of control and searing need to keep this woman safe from harm, to do anything possible only to see her smile, to touch every part of her inside and out only to watch her soar and come undone… there was nothing more beautiful than this. Than her.

Regina knew what was coming so she stretched the moment as much as she could, kissing Emma's lips and running her nails on the blonde's back gently.

Emma's alarm went off and the blonde whined into the kiss as her cellphone vibrated, her complaint ending in a slight growl.

Regina pulled her in closer by the waist and deepened the kiss, gently sucking on her bottom lip. "Please don't…" The doctor practically begged.

"I'm gonna be so late if we do this…" Whispered with dread, not of being late but of leaving her.

Emma's hold on her lover's waist was strong, she moved her fingers to that spot on the sides of Regina's hips and tightened the grip. The doctor moaned and bucked her pelvis forward searching for that delicious satisfaction only Emma had been able to give her. The blonde grew flushed quickly and easily maneuvered Regina under her body with a swift motion of strong arms. She growled from the top, only inches from her delicious lover. Blonde strands of hair fell freely.

Dark eyes looked into hers with raw tenderness and lust, and like every other instant with this woman she was losing it. She couldn't fucking think. Now between the doctors legs, she pushed them further open and ground against her sex, knowing… she was definitely wet.

Green eyes squeezed shut as Regina pushed her hips upwards and moaned "Please… don't start this if you can't finish it…" The doctor's husky and broken voice made Emma shiver.

The blonde leaned down and captured the brunette's full lips and kissed her warmly, the attention was soft, wet and intimate. "I'm so sorry…" Emma whinned as she furrowed her brows whispering into her lover's mouth "You have no idea, how bad I wanna blow off everything and stay here with you" She finished her honest words with a soft peck.

"How _Badly_ …" Regina corrected.

Emma let out a small laugh "God you are such a wonk… Between you and Henry, I think I am forever doomed to be surrounded by the cutest geeks"

The doctor raised a brow and drew her head back. "Did you just call me wonk? And a geek?"

Emma laughed again "Maybe… but you are definitely the hottest one of all geeky, book-worming wonks"

The brunette smiled and shook her head.

Thinking back on Emma's previous comment, she wanted nothing but to beg Emma to follow those instincts and simply stay, however she had respect for the blonde and how much her responsibilities meant to her. Regina wanted nothing more but to ask her to leave those diner/bar-tending days behind her and truly pursue her passions, but she had to be careful with her choice of words… she decided to respect Emma's wishes and say nothing, not wanting for her words to be misconstructed by the blonde.

"I understand you have to go" Regina looked at the woman above her and gave her another peck "We can continue this…" Kiss "Some other time"

Emma frowned and leaned in for another clash of lips "That sounds too ambiguous doctor, you gotta give me something to hang onto… something more specific" She finished with a dimpled smile that melted the the woman below, she couldn't believe just how much Emma affected her.

Regina beamed back at the glowing blonde, brown eyes holding an exceptional gleam "How does tonight sound then?"

Emma nodded with a self satisfied grin and leaned in for another kiss "Hmm... much better"

Regina looped her arms around her lover's neck and giggled.

* * *

Emma had very successfully exited Regina's bedroom in stealth mode. She was able to take a cold, much needed shower to help her calm her raging hormones - She got dressed and left for work.

The doctor on the other side was actually off duty. She was hating this sing song patterns in which they kept missing much wanted time with each other. She walked into her shower and ran the warm water current, allowing it to fall freely on her olive toned body. Regina slid her hands down her supple breasts and then to her abdomen. It felt good to let go and relax, hands moved to her hips where she saw four small bruises left on each side near her pelvic bone - She furrowed her brows examining herself and eased when she realized they had been left there by Emma's tight grip. Regina smiled as her head fell back and she remembered the last two nights, the things they had done… just how much Emma seemed to love holding her tightly by the hips as she fucked her.

The brunette moaned and quickly turned to change the water temperature from warm to cold.

* * *

It seemed this morning would drag and so she decided that coffee would be her next thing to do. The next thing to give to herself. She currently felt like she physically and mentally depended on a substance, and that substance was Emma Swan. The untamed composition of their intimacy was a bold sensation spreading throughout Regina's system like a smoldering silent pact between them.

The brunette looked around her stunning home and exhaled. At this hour Henry was probably gone too.

"Good morning Gina" Said the deep young voice and the doctor looked up.

"Henry…"

He smiled.

"Good morning" She was happy to see him yet still confused "Shouldn't you be in school by now?" The brunette said as she looked at the expensive watch on her wrist.

He grinned this time "Nope! This school is awesome! I get to actually take the day off to go to the library and work on an assignment" The boy walked closer to the brunette.

Regina accepted his words and suddenly felt affectionate boyish lips on her cheek. Brown eyes widened and she smiled sincerely. "Thank you" He said.

"What for?" Her heart was actually soaring. She suddenly realized she had no idea her soul had been longing for this. Exactly… This.

"Everything…" He meant that.

Sweet brown eyes reddened briefly "It is my pleasure Henry"

Their moment lingered for a few seconds. Henry knew Regina was indulging in the sentiment and he was definitely feeling deep appreciation. The brunette blinked off the tears and smiled.

"Well, exactly what do you have to be there?"

He shrugged "Not for another two hours"

"Then… You and I should have breakfast together… What do you say?"

Henry smiled. _Food. Hell yeah!_ "Sure, sounds awesome. "What are you making?" He asked as he closed his arms and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"We are going out dear" She smiled "Is that ok?"

"Of course"

* * *

Henry had chosen the place. Regina had given him the option to choose something close to school, so the teenager opted for a little spot he'd found thanks to his new friend and project buddy Lucas.

As the pair entered the space, the smell of fresh coffee beans hit Regina's nostrils. Exactly what she'd been chasing after. The sound of alternative music lingered around as the polite short girl behind the counter greeted them.

Henry looked at the scribbled menu behind the clerk. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Regina looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know what you'll be having?"

He shook his head, eyes glued to the options. "Not yet, please go ahead"

Regina turned to the girl and smiled politely. "Espresso for me please"

Henry looked at the doctor "What… That's it?"

Regina raised a brow and smiled

"You said we should have breakfast before I go to the library… Coffee is not breakfast"

She rolled her eyes never breaking the smile "Very well… I'll take a croissant with that"

The girl nodded and pushed the order on her screen "Espresso and croissant… Got it, and for your son?"

Regina looked at the girl as her mouth opened and closed a little "Oh… He's not my-"

Henry smiled and looked at the brunette "She's not my mom… She's my sister in law"

"Oh…" The girl blushed "I'm sorry I assumed, my mistake"

Regina's mouth remained agape as her beautiful brown eyes focused on Henry and then back to the girl.

Regina didn't know what to say so she smiled at the clerk.

"I'll have the eggs, bacon, pancakes…" He scanned the menu thoroughly "And oh, orange juice please"

Regina wanted to say something about the heavy amount of saturated fats Henry would be consuming but could not find her voice.

They found a table and sat.

"You knew?" She was confused "How do you know? Did Emma speak to you already?"

Henry blushed and debated on his answer. He smiled sheepishly. "You have very thin walls"

Regina almost jumped out of her table, she turned a deep shade of red and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God Henry, I… I am so sorry"

He shrugged and smiled brightly, he was too happy for his sister to care "You don't have to apologize, I'm static actually"

"I… Well, I am happy you are" She managed a shy laugh "So am I but that doesn't justify-"

"It's ok really… I'm not five" He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Still!" She said embarrassed "That must have been incredibly uncomfortable for you… I… It will not happen again, I assure you"

"What?! No! It has to!"

Regina deadpanned "Henry"

"I mean… That sounded weird" He shook his head and looked for the right words "What I meant to say was… I love it that you guys are together, I mean Emma finally… She has finally allowed herself to do something for herself instead of me" He suddenly adverted his gaze "All these years, she has put herself and her happiness…" Hazel eyes met attentive brown ones "Her dreams, goals and desires last… Not even last, she has simply forgotten about them and I hate it, I wish I could do something for her for a change"

"Oh Henry" Regina's brows knitted and she placed a hand on his. "Emma adores you sweetheart, that is why she has done everything in her power to ensure you're well being"

"Yeah but at what cost? She put her life on hold for me… And even though now look! Our lives have changed so much" He smiled and then frowned "And she insists on continuing with her life in Brooklyn like nothing changed... It drives me crazy that she thinks so little of her ability to actually go out there and do something she loves… I… I'm just so happy she finally admitted to her feelings for you and actually acted on them… Do you have any idea how hard I tried to get her to see it?"

Regina exhaled deeply.

"Emma is insanely smart Regina"

The brunette nodded "I know she is"

"She has talent that I haven't even seen her engage in since I was eight, we have gone through so much… You have no idea what Emma has done for me" His eyes glazed "So this… You bringing her so much happiness, it means everything… Please don't hold that away from her because of me again" He almost pleaded.

Regina smiled and squeezed his hand "Henry sweetheart of course I won't… However that doesn't mean you have to endure such an uncomfortable situation… You can take another room"

"You don't have to go through that trouble for me Regina…"

"It is no trouble at all" She squeezed gently again and smiled softly. She loved both Swans, and would do anything for either one.

* * *

Emma had just finished her shift and was making her way out of the diner alongside her best friend when her cellphone vibrated in her pocket.

The blonde smiled and opened the message.

" _ **How is your day so far? I miss you x"**_

" _ **Same as always here. Yours? I miss you too"**_

The blonde's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart fluttered. This was so new for the blonde… This kind of weakness over a woman was something she'd never felt before.

"Is that your sexy doctor?" Ruby asked with teasing blue eyes and a crimson smile.

Emma bit her lip and nodded a little blushed.

"Aw Em look at you!" The brunette said in the verge of happy tears she'd never shed "You look so freaking happy"

"I am Rubes… She's amazing" The blonde shook her head at the luck she felt "And she wants me… _Me_ "

"Emma you are amazing too, I am not surprised she does… Why do you doubt it? Is it because of the straight thing?"

Emma shook her head gently, she seemed completely relaxed "No, we talked about that… I just, I have nothing to offer her Ruby" She finished with a small frown.

"Emma you have a mountain of exceptional things to offer her…" Ruby could only wish her friend saw what she and everyone else who knew her did. "What is happening to you my friend… It's been a long time coming, you _do_ deserve this… Please tell me you know that" Ruby finished with furrowed emotional brows.

A ding between them and Emma looked at her phone.

" _ **My day has been lovely, though I have realized that I have not yet taken my beautiful girlfriend out on a date. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"**_

Emma smiled and could not help but to choke on her next breath.

This did not go unnoticed to the tall blue eyed brunette "What happened?"

The blonde shook her head "Nothing happened… Shit!"

"Shit what?" Ruby was confused and wanted to snatch the phone from Emma's hands "Oh my God what is it?!" She pressed more and more impatient

"She just asked me out on our first official date… What the hell am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean what the hell are you gonna do? You're gonna say yes that's what you're gonna do" The brunette said with wide eyes.

Emma was now a bundle of nerves, green eyes met wide blue ones.

"Answer! Text her back what are you waiting for?"

Emma jumped startled, nodded and began to type.

" _ **Of course, I'd love to have dinner with you"**_

"Ask her where she's taking you!" Ruby pressed already planning Emma's outfit in her mind.

" _ **Where are we going? I mean what type of wear?"**_ Emma bit her lip and pressed send.

A few seconds later the blonde read the text and looked at her friend "Per Se?"

Ruby's eyes widened "Holy shit! Are you kidding me?"

The brunette started to jump and yank on her friend's arm, Emma's brows furrowed "What the hell?"

"Emma… That place is super exclusive"

"Shit… Really?"

"Uh _Yeah_ " She said matter of factly. "Ok come on let's go" She pulled Emma's arm and dragged her towards the car.

"Wait! What?"

"Emma we have to get you all hot, sexy and proper for this ok?"

"Oh… Yeah" Emma couldn't be happier she was with Ruby. What the fuck was she going to wear.

"What time are you meeting?"

"At 8:00"

Blue eyes widened "Four hours?! Are you fucking kidding me doc?! Let's go!"

Emma's green eyes startled "Alright! alright Rubes calm down, you're freaking me out ok?"

The brunette gently tapped the window of the BMW and glared at her friend already on the other side looking for the keys "Open!"

"Ok ok geez!" Emma said.

* * *

It was that time and Emma could not remember the last time she felt this nervous. Maybe the first time Regina had gone down on her… Yeah that was definitely matching this in intensity.

"Calm down Swan" Emma scolded herself as she listened to the voice of the navigation system direct her through the stunningly lit streets off New York. The blonde squeezed the wheel tightly and looked down at herself. She felt constricted and fucking uncomfortable but Ruby had sworn she looked deliciously hot and… Appropriate for the place.

"Ok… Here we go"

After succesfully parking without hassle, the blonde walked to the place while her stomach made flips and her sweaty palms opened wide. She pulled down her tight and flattering red dress and high heels. Shit! These are a pain in the ass for sure. She thought as her long blonde hair fell freely. Blushed cheeks. She smiled at the man waiting at the door.

"Hi"

He smiled and nodded as he opened it for her politely.

Once inside the blonde eyed the place as yet another man approached her.

"Miss. Mills awaits for you Miss. Swan"

Emma deadpanned. _What the fuck he knows who I am?_

"Yes… Sure" What else could she say?

The beautiful blonde followed the man and as she made her way deeper into the place, she realized it was completely empty, except for her girlfriend sitting on a table as she zipped on some wine. Emma lost her breath while she admired the stunning woman and continued to walk towards her table. The only fucking habited table. The place was dimly lit and empty.

Regina looked up and smiled. She smiled and Emma felt like dying again.

The blonde smiled too.

The kind man finished leading the tall blonde and Regina stood.

"Thank you…" The doctor said to him. He nodded and left.

Brown eyes found dreamy green ones. Regina felt so full and happy it overflowed through dark orbs.

Emma blushed. "You know… I still can't believe I am not dreaming when you look at me like that"

Regina tilted her head to the side gently and narrowed the distance between them still smiling. She placed both hands on Emma's small waist and caressed her lower back. She looked into green vulnerable eyes. Happy eyes.

"And which way is that if I may ask?"

"Like I am the only thing you see… Or exists"

"It is exactly how I feel" Regina said honestly and leaned in for a kiss.

A brief but intimate kiss. They parted.

"You look stunning Emma"

A shy grin and blushed cheeks "Thank you… So do you doctor"

Regina smiled to herself and looked down "Thank you"

They sat.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered some wine… I must admit I needed a bit of courage"

Emma laughed "You were nervous"

"Weren't you?"

The blonde nodded "I was" She cleared her throat "I am" She admitted honestly and Regina reached for her hand.

The doctor entwined their fingers with a tentative provocation. Emma felt her stomach flutter.

"Is it me… Or" The blonde looked around "Are we the only ones here Regina?"

"We are… Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Green eyes widened a little. She leaned closer "Did you like… Is the food really bad or did you have something to do with that?"

Regina laughed softly "The food is actually quite good, and yes… I might have had something to do with it, I wanted the privacy… I hope you don't mind"

The blonde shook her head "I don't… But, did you like rent the whole damn place or something?"

Regina laughed again and sipped on some wine "Something like that yes, but please forget about that and relax darling…"

 _Darling._

"Please just enjoy yourself"

Emma smiled and nodded.

They were deep into the dinner and Regina swallowed a small bite.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation Emma"

The blonde drank a bit of wine "Are you kidding me this is amazing" She smiled and pointed at the food on her plate and Regina smiled pleased.

"I am glad you're enjoying yourself"

The blonde gazed into brown eyes and her smile died a little "It doesn't compare to the fantastic company though… Thank you, this is…" She looked around… Not so much the place but the gesture, her heart warmed "I loved it"

Regina smiled, brown eyes gleaming as they bore into her beloved green ones. "Good"

A few seconds later.

The doctor cleared her throat. "Um… Henry and I had breakfast together this morning"

Emma took a bite "Really?"

"Yes…" The doctor smiled at the thought and blushed. She knew Emma was about to freak out so she waited until the woman swallowed her food… To avoid a choking hazard.

Emma smiled "So…? How was it?" She asked sweetly. Innocently.

"He knows we are together"

Emma cocked her head to the side confused "He does…? How? I haven't told him anything, Did you?"

Regina folded her hands together coolly "No, no. I didn't say anything. He..."

Emma continued to look at Regina expectantly.

"Well?"

"He heard us…" She dared with care and a small smile.

Emma choked on some wine and coughed. She cleared her throat "What? He heard us…Um Talking?" God she hoped.

"He heard us having sex" Regina clarified.

Emma's green eyes widened and she turned just as red as Regina had earlier.

The doctor smiled with compassion for her poor girlfriend. "I know dear… I had the same reaction"

Silence.

"Emma… Darling are you ok?"

Silence.

Regina placed a hand on her girlfriend's and smiled. "Hey… I know it is… Quite shocking but he's actually very happy for us"

Emma covered her flushed face with her free hand. "Oh my God Regina…"

"Sweetheart is alright… I know it is an embarrassing situation, I've already arranged for him to move to a different room"

Emma looked at her girlfriend again "Regina I traumatized my little brother"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"Emma… I told you he is very happy with the news, and he was very understanding of the unfortunate circumstances…" She shifted in her seat a little.

"Regina do you realize how scaring this kind of stuff can be? I am a terrible older sister oh my God" She looked around.

"Ok, Emma darling stop… You are anything but. Henry is a young man… Not a child anymore and he is more than anything static about how happy you are, he sees it dear… I see it and it is just so beautiful..." Regina finished honestly squeezing her lover's hand.

"I have to talk to him…"

"And you will, now… Please change that frown… For me?" Regina almost pleaded with glowing loving eyes.

Emma shook her head lightly at herself and her irresponsibility and took a deep breath. She smiled "Okay…" She said softly.

"I have another place I'd like to show you tonight if you'll have me of course…"

Emma smiled and noticed the penetrating spark in those dark orbs. "Just say the word and I am yours"

Regina almost faltered at that. Her heart trembled but she continued to smile with intense eyes. Those words meant so much.

"I have plans for desert elsewhere"

"Oh?"

Regina blushed lightly "Yes" She took her elegant bag.

The brunette stood from the table and extended her hand "Care to join me?"

Emma took her girlfriend's hand and stood.

"Should I follow you then?"

"It's best if we take one car if you don't mind?"

Emma shrugged "Yeah… Sure but what about the other car?"

"Don't worry about that… I'll have someone from here take it home"

"Oh… Ok"

The brunette looked at the blonde intimately "Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Emma smiled as her girlfriend lead her through the long hallway of an exclusive hotel. The doctor never let go of the blonde's hand until they found their door that is. The doctor swiped the card and opened the door revealing the private and inviting room.

Emma bit her lip as Regina pulled her in and closed the door behind them. She looped both arms around the blonde's neck and drew her into a delicious kiss, crimson lips opening suggestively as a hungry tongue demanded for entrance.

Emma adored Regina's kisses, they were sensual and deep, so provocative and forward… The blonde began to lose herself and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

The arousing exchange broke with a delicious biting and pull of lips.

Emma's eyes were still closed as she shivered and caught her breath "God…"

The brunette moved her mouth to the blonde's neck "I was hoping you would fuck me all night" She whispered to the blonde's pulsepoint. Lips hot to the contact on feverish skin.

Emma trembled and her already smoldering desire ran between nether lips. "Fuck" She barely managed.

"That's right darling" Regina's hands ran up smooth thighs and under the hem of that tight dress. "And I was hoping you would let me fuck _you_ all… night"

Emma whimpered as her breathing raced. She turned Regina around and pushed her against the nearest wall.

Moans filled the room as Emma pinned slender tanned arms against the cold structure. Regina shivered as the blonde buried her wanton mouth in her neck. She felt her tight sex throb. She moaned again.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the wait! Juggling two stories at the time and a very demanding full time job. Please give me a review! More of this to come… Yes!**


	17. Author's Update

Hello guys! Thank you so much for all your messages, reviews and follows... To all those new to the story welcome! I am writing this quick note because many of you have reached out and expressed your desire for an update. I apologize for the wait, but as I have told many of you, my life is very hectic right now. My full-time job has been taking a lot of my time and mental energy, leaving me drained and tired. I don't have much time off. However when I do so I usually write. As of late I have been doing only editing on my other story for which I had written a few chapters and kept them to be revised. I know that many of you get notices and emails each time I post on my other story and many have indeed brought to my attention that they feel disappointed, I'm so sorry. I am fully committed to this story and the other one right now. I ADORE Liaisons and Second Chances, I have planned this story from start to finish, so you don't have to worry... I will finish it and I will update it soon but please I ask you to be patient. I take great pride in writing a chapter, I give it my complete and entire focus, mentally and emotionally so that I can offer you something with substance and quality. I refuse to write a chapter if I am not ready to give it my all. if this upsets some of you I understand, but keep in mind I will NOT abandon it. The next chapter is not finished, but as soon as I find a middle ground between my job's stress and my personal life (writing) I will continue it and post it, which shouldn't take too long :) Thank you for your support! If you'd like to connect you may find me on twitter as xishmish


End file.
